


a sweet touch, a finer delicacy

by joonscandy



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, CEO Jeon Jungkook, Daydreaming, Developing Relationship, Dom Park Jimin, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, I just had this idea and this is what came from it, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Masseur Park Jimin, Mentioned Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Multi, Open Relationship, Orgasm Buildup, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Park Jimin, Pansexual Reader - Freeform, Park Jimin Is Bad at Feelings, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Brat, Park Jimin Is a Good Friend, Park Jimin Is a Tease, Park Jimin Needs a Hug, Park Jimin is So Done, Polyamory, Polyamory Relationship, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Protective Park Jimin, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sweet Park Jimin, There’s a lot of teasing between jimin and jungkook tbh, Threesome, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Park Jimin, Voyeurism, a visit from the past, and they love jungkook, blowjob, but don’t know how to let the other do the same, idk what this is anymore, its bout to be some drama though so, lol man idek, masseuse reader, mentions of namjoon and taehyung - Freeform, slighty open relationship, switch!Reader, they fuck other people but they only love each other, they just want to love you, this is a whole ass mess tbh, yeah get ready fam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonscandy/pseuds/joonscandy
Summary: A place he wasn't supposed to be with Jungkook being a big shot CEO; his father warned him about any and every scandal that could possibly arise but, this... wasn’t one of them. Jungkook’s curiosity had gotten the better of him when he overheard one of his employees talking about it and he found himself standing outside this place.His interest was definitely peaked.-or-Jungkook goes to a massage parlor only to fall in love with his massagist(s) aka you and Jimin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone whose still reading this; giving kudos, comments and bookmarking and subscribing to this and me. Honestly it means the world to me to know that people are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! (I’m turning sappy) but, this was my first actual story so, I’m glad it’s been able to capture your attention.

**10:28pm**

He doesn’t even know why he’s here but, he is as he’s standing outside the tiny building that sat in the middle of the unoccupied street. Enigma is what it was called and he scanned the area to make sure he wasn’t being followed and photographed.

Was he really going to do this? He had everything to lose if news were to get out about what he was up to in his spare time. He could see the headlines now.

‘Billionaire son by day, Playboy by night,‘ or something along those lines. 

He sighs as he looks at the time on his phone. He couldn’t lie, his interest was definitely peaked when he overheard of his employees talking about it. Kim Namjoon, he presumed him to be and he could tell how excited he was to tell someone, anyone about the things that they did here. Jungkook was appalled at first, but he couldn’t really say anything for the simple fact that they were one lunch. It wasn’t like they weren’t doing their jobs and standing around, slacking off. He had no shame telling anyone who would listen about his ‘happy ending’ as some would call it and it seems to help others with dire needs; mainly the ones like himself who don’t have time to date and sleep around.

Jungkook felt a little uneasy seeking out the establishment but, he also couldn’t be bothered to seek out companionship so he knew he was at an impasse. He’s tried before, twice actually with some dating service that Yoongi used whenever he wanted companionship but, the two times he used the service they ended in disaster. The first time, she grew a little too attached to him, or should he say, his money and became way too needy for Jungkook’s liking. The second time was like the icing on the cake. The sex wasn’t good, at all and he tried to spare the young boy feelings but, that also didn’t go over too well either. After that, he completely gave up trying to juggle his personal and business life altogether.

It was getting late but, Jungkook wasn’t able to leave work until a quarter after nine as he recalled sitting in the back seat of his car. His driver Seokjin drove him home to change and for a minute, he contemplated letting all this go and telling him to go home but, he didn’t and now here he was. He hopes to stay incognito, dawned a regular white tee with some ripped black jeans, a beanie and some combat boots. His face mask covering half his face just to be on the safe side.

He drew in a sharp breath, shaking his head to relieve his nerves as he shoved his hands deep into his leather jacket pockets for warmth. He’s still staring at the sign hung outside of the building. It wasn’t like one of those places you find in movies with the obvious neon lighting in a bad neighborhood that also housed a tattoo and piercing parlor as well.

Was he really gonna do this?

Stress. That’s why he was there.

Right when Jungkook turns to backtrack down the empty sidewalk, he was startled by someone coming out of the building. The man catches a glimpse of Jungkook and smiles. 

“Hey,” The blonde hair man tries to chat up Jungkook though, he wonders why until he opens his mouth again, “Are you going in there?” 

“Uh... Yeah,” Jungkook sputters, not really sure if he should actually tell this stranger his plans for obvious reasons. 

“No need to be nervous! I was the same way when I first arrived but it’s amazing. I promise you’ll feel better after they’re done. It’s completely worth it,” And, with that, the stranger walks until he disappears down the street. 

Finally getting up the nerve and making up his mind, he steps inside with his eyes widening. It was beautiful, better than he ever expected it to be from the outside and it’s a lot more relaxing. It resembled something  _like_ a massage parlor but, better. An all gold, white and beige interior with a splash of color here and there. Jungkook looked around in wonder, it was crazy how something so simple can have an impact on his better being. 

He’s oblivious to the way the receptionist is staring at him, her eyes raking over his body. She notes she’s never seen him before as she clears her throat and catches his attention.

“Can I help you with anything?” She asks, seeing his head turn quickly to her smiling back at him. He was a little startled, he didn’t even see her sitting behind the counter. Maybe he was in his own world but, in his defense, he hadn’t expected this place to be so professional and so  _clean_. He saunters toward the counter not sure if he should really be here or not. He takes another look around to see some other people sitting in the waiting room; most of them dressed in business attire so, maybe he wasn’t the only businessman here. “Sir?”

“Oh...” Jungkook nods, sucking in a deep breath as he tries to calm himself. Why he was so nervous, well there was a million and one reason to be but, he honestly couldn’t pinpoint the exact reason. “Yeah...”

It was as if the words left him as he stares like a deer in headlights. He was at a lost for words but, she quickly drew him back. “Is there anything you’re looking for? Perhaps a massage or something else entirely?”

“I don’t know. Do you have anything to let me know what I can expect?” She pushes a tiny card across the counter with pricing and different things he could possibly get. He noted the more you wanted, the more it would cost. Jungkook’s eyes shift from her to the card, “The white package? What does it consist of?”

“Well, it’s whatever you want it to be. You get to choose between a massage to any other type of services you would want.” 

“Does it cost more?”

“No, it’s our most standard package. Although, the massagist can pick and choose what they want to do.”

“Ah, and the Red package?” He inquired but, by the looks of it, this would be the one he was going to get.

“It’s our highest package. They’ll cater to all your needs.”

Jungkook smiles approvingly, though she can’t see it behind his mask. He told her this would be the one he was going to get as she hands him the forms he needed to fill out.

“Okay we’ll need you to fill out this form and bring that as well as your papers back to me and we can go from there.”

“Papers?”

“Ah, yes. You were supposed to bring in a copy of your test results before you would be allowed anything other than massages,” She mentions and Jungkook nods-- he thought ahead. It was only common sense actually but, since he hadn’t had that many partners he knew he was clear.

She hands him a clipboard and pen, motioning for him to take a seat.

Jungkook skims over the questions most of them asking for the basics like his name, age, and up to even asking when the last time he was sexually active. Jungkook purses his lips into a thin line; he was never one to be overly active, especially when he was younger. Don’t get him wrong, he’s definitely had his fair share of romantic partners but, he didn’t see the reason for him to sleep around and that he has a business to run, he doesn’t have the time neither.

He fills out the paper one line at a time, checking off his preferences; what he wants and what his limitations were. Jungkook wonders if there was really anything he would put a stop to, noting he’s done most of everything that is to be done with a partner. It was all fair game.

His mind racing with possibilities, he caught wind of heels clicking across the expensive marble floor. He glances in the direction it was coming from only to be enchanted with the two women that were standing in front of the counter, their backs not really turn towards but, he could see they were facing each other and smiling.

He gives the long-hair brunette a once over. He was sure she was the boss of this establishment with the way she carried herself and how she was dressed compared to everyone else who simply wore a uniform. The black dress she dawned, complimented her shape beautifully- every curve of her voluptuous body was on display for everyone to see. Jungkook bit a smile when she fully turns to speak to you. SHe was definitely gorgeous-- tall, tan with curves in all the right places and her brown hair, curled and falling over her shoulders. Her glasses sat on the bridge of her nose as she pushes them up as she’s still speaking to you.

That’s when his eyes immediately shift to you and his jaw basically dropped, though he caught himself before anyone could notice. You were equally stunning, if not more and he was sure you worked here, the outfit proved that. He hadn’t noticed the three of you were looking his way as the receptionist was discussing something with three of you as you giggled. He quickly dropped his head, hopefully, you hadn’t caught him staring; though he was sure he wasn’t that lucky.

“You must be new. I haven’t seen you around here before,” The woman in dress speaks as she’s walking over to stand in front of him. He immediately gets up to greet her, not wanting to be rude but, fuck did she have a sort of power about her. Jungkook almost bowed to her very presence, his more submissive side showing. She extends her hand for a handshake and Jungkook grasps it almost too quickly, “A little eager aren’t we?”

“Ah, sorry.” Jungkook bows and she shakes her head.

“It’s okay sweetie. I’m Ravenna, the owner of this fine establishment so if you have any questions or concerns, just let me know.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Jeo--”

“Jeon Jungkook,” She says without skipping a beat. She knew him? “I make it my business to know each and every businessman and woman that steps foot in here. Don’t be alarmed.”

“Right, well...” Jungkook’s not sure of what else to say as his eyes travel back to where you’re standing. Ravenna catches him staring and smirks, walking back toward you and wrapping her arm around your waist. She leans over to whisper something in your ear and from the looks of it, you were a flustering as you sunk down in her arms and with the way you started to fidget. He wonders what your position was as his eyes linger in the direction you left in.

He overheard the receptionist laugh as she sifts through her paperwork. Jungkook was captivated with your presence alone and a million questions seem to run through his mind but, the one he really wanted to know was; What was she to you?

“Are you done?” The receptionist questions and Jungkook made his way to the counter to hand over his clipboard so she could review it. 

Jungkook waited for the receptionist to finish typing in what she needed with the minutes feeling like hours, his mind thinking up every possible scenario his head about what could or wouldn’t happen. 

“Okay, do you have anyone specific you want?” She asked him, his eyes flicker back to the way you just left; nodding his head in your direction.

“Is she available?”

Her eyes turned to see what it was he was looking at and when she saw nothing; confusion took over. She scrunches her eyebrows together but, then it clicked.

He was wondering about you.

“Oh, you mean Y/n,” She challenged, and he agreed. His expectations were high and when he first laid eyes on you, he definitely wanted you to be the one to give him his massage. He hears her type away on the computer, no doubt checking to see your availability. “You’re in luck, she is.” 

Jungkook was glowing. She couldn’t see it due to the mask but, his eyes were crinkling and he was ecstatic.

She picks up the phone to page one of the other workers to escort him to his room for the night.

“Hi, I’m Taehyung and I’ll be assisting you,” He spoke formally, his eyes scanning over Jungkook as he greeted, “Are you working with one or two?” 

“Two?” Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, what does he mean two? Could get two? If he could he saw a raven-haired boy walking around he’d much like to have too.

“It looks like he had one for now,” The receptionist mentions, and Taehyung just nodded, motioning for Jungkook to follow him. 

Taehyung walks him down the shallow hallway liter with rooms as Jungkook follows quietly, his hands finding comfort in his pocket. “So, what’s someone like you doing here?” 

“Excuse me?” He didn’t know if he should be offended or just let it go. He probably didn’t mean any harm, it’s just the way the question was worded. “What do you mean?”

“ _Oh~”_ Taehyung backtracks his question, “I didn’t mean it in a bad way.” Taehyung waves his hands to let him know that he meant no harm and glancing back to make sure Jungkook was still comfortable, ”We usually don’t get young people, it’s mainly older men and women or strict business; you know the generic ones so, I was just wondering what you were doing here?” 

“Oh, I heard about this place through a friend,” Jungkook lied, not realizing Taehyung had already stopped.

“Hmmm, well, we’re here,” Taehyung chuckled, opening the door for Jungkook to step inside to get comfortable, “You can strip down to however you feel comfortable. Y/n will be in shortly,” And, with that Taehyung left him.

Jungkook eyes searched the mellow-like room; his eyes focusing from area to area. It was nice and quite relaxing. The lilac-jasmine scent filling the room and the dimmed lights setting the atmosphere. 

“This better be worth it,” Jungkook mutters, pulling back the curtain and making his way over to the massage table. Jungkook wasn’t ashamed of his body, not by a long shot and what he checked off for; it wouldn’t make sense to leave his boxers on when they would be coming off anyway. Within seconds, you were making your way in and clearing your throat to let him know you were there. Jungkook raised his head to get a good look at you and bit back a small grin, hopefully, you could make him feel good.

“Hi, I’m Y/n,” You spoke and your voice was quite soothing, so melodic; he loved it, maybe a little too much. “If you’re ready, we can start.” 

You washed your hands and made your way over to the table.

“Do you have a preference scent wise? We have vanilla, coconut, lavender, and cherry.”

“Lavender is fine.”

Pouring a little oil on his back, you begin rubbing it into his golden skin. The smell of the lilac scented candles and the lavender oil filling the room, Jungkook began to physically relax more. 

“Let me know if you need me to go deeper,” You tell him and he nods, sighing heavily as his eyes closed. He felt like he was in heaven as you kneaded into his back, a shiver running down his spine once you ran your fingers up his back.

“You can go deeper,” He informed you and that’s what you did, hitting pressure point after pressure point. You made your way up and down his body, hearing him groan when you would run over a strained muscle. If Jungkook was being honest, minus everything else; he really needed this plus the softness of your hands felt unbelievably good. You were able to work every knot he had. He was in heaven; on cloud nine and he didn’t want to come down, not yet.

“Can you turn over for me?” You asked and he happily obliges. You were about to cover him with his towel but, he quickly grabs you by the wrist. 

“I don’t need it,” He told you and you blushed a little more than you should have. You were used to the more modest clients, ones who always covered themselves when they had the chance so this was completely new for you.

At that moment, your eyes glance down and took note of how big he actually was. You would’ve thought you would’ve been used to this by now, but of course, you weren’t. Jungkook smirks and lays back down on the table. You went back to work, running your hands gently down his stomach as you felt his stomach involuntarily flex before he relaxing under your touch. Your hands make their way to his hips and his thighs, massaging them too.

With the softness of your hands and how you were kneading around his length, he felt it twitch a little, especially when you began massaging his thighs a little more-- one of his sensitive areas on his body.

Pouring more oil in your hand, you slowly glide your hand to wrap around his length, tightening your grip slightly as you stroked him from the base to the tip; his moans filling the otherwise silent room.

“Is this okay?” You ask, feeling him slowly hardening in your hand the more you stroked him. The oil was warm and felt amazing and for a moment, Jungkook couldn’t breathe.

“Yeah... Shit… That feels so good,” Jungkook groans, trying to buck his hips into your hand but, you press against his pelvis, pushing his hips back down. 

“You have to be patient,” You lean closer to whisper in his ear, kissing the shell of it. God, he wanted to kiss your lips, he wanted to feel you pressed against his skin as he gripped your hips, pounding into you.

Maybe next time he’ll do that.

Jungkook threw his head back when your hands went down to cuff his balls, massaging them in between your fingers. He’s never had anything like this done before, hell he’s never had someone cater to his needs before either so this was a win/win situation for him. 

“You’re so good at this,” Jungkook’s moans turn into whimpers when your finger starts to play with his hole, and your other hand back on his length as you pumped slightly faster, but still slow enough to get a steady build up. 

“Does it feel good?” You whisper to him but, all you got back was a grunt. You smile at how much of a mess he was underneath your precious touch, “Do you want more?” 

“Yes,” Jungkook gasps as you press your finger into him. In search of his prostate, you smile when you saw him jolt slightly, letting you know you finally found it with a curled finger. He was loud, louder than any other client you’ve had before and you were sure everyone could hear how much of a mess he was. Spreading his thighs apart, you continue to massage his insides as your lips came to press kisses along his length before running your tongue along the vein on the underside.

Jungkook was in pure bliss, the feeling you were giving him was overwhelming and he swore he could blow his load at any given moment. He tried his best to hold on, but at the rate you were going, he knew it would be completely impossible. 

“Do you wanna cum?” You ask, and his expression turned needy, his head nodding frantically as he stayed vocal. You weren’t sure if you were ready to give him what he wanted but, you did enjoy the sight. “Then cum,” You sunk your mouth onto his length and at that moment, he couldn’t hold on anymore.

As you bobbed your head, twisting and sucking at every angle, your fingers continued to move and Jungkook was at an impasse.

He came with a loud cry, his hand moving to weave into your hair to keep you put and his eyes squeezed shut. His chest heaved but, he finally let you off as you saw this fucked out look he gave you before smiling. You move away from him, taking the towel that was left on the floor and wiped off your lips and hands before going to wash them again.

Jungkook didn’t know what to say now if he should say anything. He opted to stay quiet as he saw you head toward the door. You turn to meet his gaze, bowing and walking out of the room. 

He just sat there. Was there something he should be doing? He didn’t know but, it took him a minute to come back from his high. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy every minute of it.

Finally stable enough, Jungkook hops off the massage table and made his way back to his clothes, dressing before leaving the room to head back to the lobby. He couldn’t keep the goofy grin off of his face as the receptionist saw him coming.

“How was your first time?” She asked and Jungkook smiled wider, he couldn’t help it. He felt ten times better.

“It was great,” He replied, looking around the building when his eyes settled back on you and the man you were talking to; the man he was eyeing earlier. He was just as gorgeous as you, his hair a jet black and lips just as plump, if not bigger. “What’s his name?” Jungkook asked and the receptionist’s eyes traveled to see the man in question.

“Oh, that’s Jimin. He’s also another massagist,” She spoke highly of the both of you, “Do I need to put you down for another appointment?”

“Sure. If I could have two next time that would be great,” Jungkook said as she simply nodded; now that she was getting a good look at him, she blushed.

“Who would you like?”

“Y/n and Jimin,” Jungkook grinned as she jotted him down.

“Okay, I have you down two weeks from now. If you need to come in sooner just let us know, we’ll be happy to accommodate.”

Jungkook turned to leave. He definitely couldn’t wait to see what the two of you would do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook couldn't help what his imagination made him see.

It’s only been a week since Jungkook last been to Enigma but, it’s been the longest week of Jungkook’s life, in fact, he feels as though the stress was worse this week than any other week. Board meetings, hirings, firings and everything in between. 

He’s lost one of his most trusted and loyal business partners due to a mishap that had dire consequences and, the fact that he’s been at the office almost twenty-four seven without any sleep and barely any food; Jungkook was tired. He couldn’t wait for another week especially when it feels like the stress was neverending. 

Hell, if he could he’d go every day but of course, that would never be possible. Plus it would make it easier for him to fall victim to some sort of scandal and he wouldn’t dare to risk his livelihood like that or the face of his father’s company. That’s one of the reasons he decides to go in the dead of the night last time, the chances of someone recognizing him was slim to none. His father built this company from nothing and he would murder Jungkook if he destroyed it over something so small.

The less stress on his plate, the better. That’s why getting you and Jimin to agree to his arrangement was one of his priorities. He just had to talk to Ravenna first. 

“God Damnit!” Jungkook curses, shoving the papers off his desk in a fit of rage and running his slender fingers through his naturally black hair. His concentration was shot and he swore his blood pressure was through the roof. His mind wanders a mile a minute with you popping into it every chance it got as well is everything feeling like it was going to shit– Jungkook nerves were bundling. 

With just the little things you did, you were able to make an even bigger impact on him than he initially thought.

He couldn’t help but think about the way your soft hands glided across his golden skin and how each and every caress set an fire to the pit of his stomach. Your fingers felt so good against his prostate and he’s never tried anything like that before but, he definitely wouldn’t mind doing it again. He wouldn’t mind your pretty lips pressed against his neck, chest and any other place you want to kiss or even if you want to go even lower than that.

Yeah, he definitely wouldn’t mind.

He can honestly say that he loved every minute of it. He would usually be the one on top so to have the complete opposite was a breath of fresh air. He’d be willing to try more when the time came.  _If_ the time came. His mind going off the deep end with yours and Jimin’s faces present. His thoughts turned lewd. He wonders how it would feel to have both of you, begging and kneeling in front of him. What sounds the both of you would make when he’s pounding into you… Fuck, he’d love to see your fucked out faces as your cumming in pure bliss.

Just from those thoughts alone, he felt his bulge grow– not really enough to be noticed but, you could tell he was excited. His hand palms against it as he sighs heavily. He found himself telling Hoseok, his assistant, he would be gone for the rest of the day and to rearrange his meetings accordingly while using the excuse of  _‘some important family business came up’_ so they wouldn’t ask too many questions and he could be vague with the details. He gathers the files he needs for the evening and left in a semi-rushed manner.

He didn’t care what it took.

He couldn’t wait another week.

“Welcome Back!” The receptionist smiles, eyeing Jungkook from head to toe and noting his business attire from the last time he was there. 

“Uh, Yeah Hi…” Jungkook shifts his weight as he pulls his mask under his chin. He was definitely risking it being here during the day but, he was only going to be there for a split second; not even that long, “You said if I needed to I can change my appointment so is there any way I could push it up to today or tomorrow?” 

“You were wanting Jimin and Y/n right?” She cocked her eyebrow, clicking away at the screen in front of her. 

“Yes.”

“'Kay, let me see if they’re available,” Humming along to the music playing, she types into the computer. Jungkook fidgets with his face mask, his eyes searching around to make sure that there wasn’t anyone around who could identify him. He wanted to get this over with so he’d know how he would deal with his little situation, “Actually they’re both off today but, Jimin is here tomorrow would you like for me to put you down? Or did you want both?” 

The black hair male came to mind. He actually wanted both of you but, if he had to settle on Jimin then that’s what he had to do. It’s not like he couldn’t make another appointment. 

“Sure that’s fine,” Jungkook grins, his eyes crinkling as he flashed his bunny teeth, “Could I possibly make an appointment for both of them too?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Did you want to keep the appointment that you had before or move that up too?”

“If you could move it up that would be great,” Jungkook states, seeing her push a business card across the counter. 

“You’re all set! Like I said before if you need to move up or cancel your appointment just let us know. You can call that number instead, we know how important privacy is.”

“Sure. Thanks.”

Jungkook turns to leave, still not sure why he felt a small void as he pulls his facemask up. His shoulders slump slightly as he lets out a heavy sigh and disappointment start to set in. He couldn’t help but feel a little down. He was hoping to have both of you sooner but, he would have to deal with only one. Not that he  _really_ minded, it was just a preference. 

He made his way home for the day to continue his work from there since there was no use in going back to the office. Especially since he sent Hoseok home for the day. 

Gazing out the window, Jungkook watches the various buildings pass by with nothing but the desire on his mind. Sighing loudly, he rolls the window down in hopes of the fresh air to help clear his otherwise distorted mind. It wasn’t much but, there was a glint of hope. He knew he shouldn’t allow himself to get attached. He shouldn’t allow his mind to be toyed with. This was a job to you, all the while, it was nothing but lust filled pleasure for him.

He  _shouldn’t_ get attached.

He  _wouldn’t_ get attached.

…Is what he told himself but, all that was thrown out of the window when you spoke. He admits you were an attractive woman, a very charming girl that was capable of satisfying him. Something not too many people could do. Even his last lover was lacking in certain departments. He tried, Jungkook gave him that, but fuck, he was so dull— in and out of the bedroom. 

His thoughts turn from him to you and he knows his behavior right now would come off as ‘ _thirsty_ ’ or desperation but, Jungkook was far from that. However, the desire he had for the both of you was anything like he’s ever felt before. He wouldn’t mind having you around… All the time.

Lost in his own world, he hadn’t known that Seokjin was calling him until he caught wind of the last thing he said. 

Seokjin smiles in the rearview mirror, “Have a nice night sir.”

“You too,” Jungkook nods as he leaves the car to head up to his condo.

He settles in, business as usual but of course he couldn’t focus like he wanted. In all honesty, he didn’t want to. It felt like a sense of dejavu with him sitting at his desk, his mind wandering a mile a minute though he was home now. He shuts his eyes as he pinches the bridge of his nose as his bottom lip seeps through his teeth slowly. He couldn’t seem to understand why you occupied his mind so god damn much, hell you weren’t even his, to begin with, and he hasn’t even had you properly; let alone Jimin.

It was all too surreal.

Jungkook felt his slacks start to tightening uncomfortably knowing he was getting hard off his imagination running wild; his mind seducing him. He felt like he could literally yank his hair out that’s how sexually frustrated he was.

He quickly undid his belt as he palms himself and accidentally biting the inside of his cheek. Loosening his tie, he felt like he was suffocating and he hisses at the restraint. 

How the both you were able to get him going like this was far beyond his thought process right now as his head fell back against his chair. 

Jungkook pulls his clothes down to his mid-thigh, the coolness of the leather of the chair presses against his skin. He starts to stroke himself to the memory of what happened two weeks prior, spreading his legs as far as they could possibly go as he tries to get comfortable in this godforsaken chair. 

He was painfully hard and he hates it. He hates not being able to have the two of you whenever he wanted, though he was never really a possessive lover, he probably would never let you go if he ever gets you. 

His mind vividly tries to conjure up some sort of visual to help through his little situation.

And, that’s when you appeared. 

Jungkook’s mind seems to love playing tricks on him but, right now he didn’t care because his thoughts knew exactly what he wanted to see. He felt like he was high and he definitely didn’t want to come down from it. 

“Oh shit…” He groans, stroking himself leisurely as you sat in front of him in nothing but one of his white button-up dress shirts that hung open for him to see everything, and some black kitten knee high socks. There was no need for you to have a bra or panties on as you dawned a black choker with the word “kitten” on it and a smirk gracing your unworldly features. 

You were so fucking gorgeous.

“You couldn’t stay away, could you?” You smile, pressing your foot gently in his lap as you rub up and down his cock, the soft material felt so good against the sensitivity. He nibbles his bottom lip before hissing at the loss when you pulled away. “Tell me something Kookie…” You said so seductively, “Why are you fantasizing about me?”

Jungkook whines. You were so perfect for him in every way, “I-I don’t know…”

His eyes travel up to analyze what was going on and he found you with your legs spread open, slipping your fingers over your folds. You smirk, scissoring them apart for him to get a good look at what he could have if he had you. You were dripping wet, so fucking wet and he wanted nothing but to indulge you. Ruffle your seemingly perfect little feathers. His grip tighten around his cock as he watches you slowly rub circles above your clit, his name falling gracefully from your lips.

“Jungkookie~” You moan, your hips bucking off the desk and fuck, did he love the nickname, “Tell me what you wanna do to me…”

“Mmm~ What wouldn’t I do…” Jungkook mumbles, his hands pumps harder and at this point, he would do anything to get his release; pulling and tugging hard. He rolls his hand around the reddened tip as he remembers how you did it for him. “Shit…” He mutters to no one but, himself as he bit hard, almost drawing blood.

You hop off the desk and circle to the back of his chair as your hands felt down his body and began unbuttoning his top buttons. You placed wet kisses along his jawline and he groans when he thought he felt his hair get pulled.

“Tell us,” You edge on.

“I’ve wanted you since you made me cum. God, I’ve never felt so good before,” Jungkook whispers, hearing you chuckle, “I’ve wanted to fuck the shit out of you. I wanna have you pinned against the wall as I thrust my cock inside of you, yanking at your hair and whispering shit in your ear. Telling you how much of a good girl you are for me,” Jungkook gasps when he felt his cock twitch in his hand, his imagination running a little too wild as you bent over in front of him and slowly sway your hips side to side.

“I can tell you liked it,” You smirked, “Didn’t you?”

“I fucking loved it,” Jungkook chokes out, wishing he could just take you, but he just watches the little show his imagination conjured up. “Damn! I love it so fucking much,” His breath hitches but, you quickly turn around.

“Tell me more,” You smirk, climbing on top of his lap and resting your arms on his shoulder as your fingers toy with his hair. He sighs contently and smiles, “What else would you do to me?” You start to roll your hips in his lap and he swore he could actually feel it. If he was being honest, he love this so much; he knows he shouldn’t but he does and god damn were you a sight to see. He knew he felt how wet you were on his cock, the way you were getting off on his cock– it only took one swift move to be inside you and he wouldve been so content.

“Fuck! I wanna make you squirm underneath me, beg me to give you my cock… I want you addicted,” Jungkook groans as he continues to thrust upward, his movements getting sloppy. He was so close but, he just needed that extra  _push_ to get him over. And, it was like his mind knew where to go because it gave him the answer he was seeking. 

“You’re such a fucking slut,” Jungkook gasp, the smoky voice coming from above. He leans his head back to be met with Jimin staring down at him and grinning. He heard you moan a little as Jimin reach over to rub his thumb across your bottom lip.

Jungkook closes his eyes, his breathing ragged and his voice hoarse.

“You’re such a naughty boy Kookie~” You whisper in his ear and he could’ve sworn he could’ve came right there. Your voice so seductively honeyed mixed with the smokingly sweet voice Jimin spoke in.

The two of you were a lethal combination.

Another pair of hands ran through his hair before getting a grip and pulling. He heard you giggle and it was one of the sexiest things he’s ever heard, “DayDreaming about the both of us and We’re not even yours,” Jimin chuckled as you press a kiss to Jungkook’s collarbone, licking the area you were going to mark; where he wanted you to. He stretches his neck to give you better access, earning a chuckle from Jimin, “Are you gonna be a good boy for us?”

“I-I’ll be your good boy…” Jungkook pants as you and Jimin lean down to kiss both sides of his neck, darting your tongue to lick him as Jimin’s nip. It was as if his dominate persona wavers when his mind thought of Jimin. God, he wouldn’t mind it either. He would love to know what he was capable of and what he’d do to him. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

Jungkook works harder as he began to buck his hips upward. Fuck, he was about to cum so hard. His excitement for what was to come help him in his quest too.

“That’s it, baby,” Jimin whispers close to his ear as you continue to place tiny kisses on his jawline, “Cum for us Kookie~” Was all he needed to hear as he came, a long drawn out groan could be heard as his cum spilled over his hand, panting his red shirt; white. His chest heaves as his mouth gaped open, moan after moan spews as he continues to milk himself dry. His clothes were now disheveled as beads of sweat rolls down his face and he felt so tired but, relieved.

It was good but, it wasn’t you.

Jungkook whimpers, the feeling of both your hands and invisible body heat evaporating into the ever so quiet air.

He was alone. Lonely.

Pinning over someone had never been so bad before but, he was determined. What he wouldn’t give to have the both of you here with him, if not, then at least one of you.

Jungkook sat still, his breathing finally regulating and forgetting all about the paperwork he was supposed to be going over.

He strips himself before making his way over to the bathroom to shower, his imagination taking over again and sleep being not so far off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, everyone, for reading! I already have ch. 3 written up I just need to edit it. Jungkook will finally get Jimin and you'll get to see the reader and Jimin's dynamic together! I hope you enjoy it. Until next time lovelies!~
> 
> P.S. I LOVE YOU ALL


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook finally gets what he wants from Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): 
> 
> This part features member on member (mxm) content so, if you don't want to read that then I would suggest skipping this part. Also, It contains a little female on female with the reader and her neighbor at the end, nothing big though. But, if you're cool with that then here we go. 
> 
> xoxo, Enjoy!

“Mr. Jeon,” Seokjin bows before scurrying around the back of the car to open the door for him. He waits until Jungkook’s fully inside as he checks his watch for the time. He practically runs back to the driver seat to get ready to leave.

“Good Morning Sir! How was your night?” He asks, checking the side mirrors and adjusting them before fixing the rearview mirror.

“It was fine,” Jungkook quickly responds, thinking back to everything that happened last night and this morning. Waking up to severe morning wood was not something he was expecting. He had another daydream this morning as he was eating his breakfast and it ended in the same way with his hand wrapped around his cock and whining yours and Jimin name into the quiet air. 

Oh, how he wishes it was real…

He wishes he could awaken to your sleeping forms or watch the two of you cuddle one another as he’s making breakfast. Or even showering together,  _possibly_. Honestly, he would just give anything to be near the two of you. 

He wouldn’t even want to leave, to be honest. 

“That’s good. You look well rested today,” Seokjin studies him as Jungkook nods and lowers his head to read over some documents he missed last night. Silence befell the car. It was a comfortable silence, something the both of them was accustomed to. Seokjin knew Jungkook rarely talk much, especially when he was in work mode. Seokjin notices the time, noting the fact that Jungkook didn’t have to be to work for another hour. 

“Sir,” Seokjin says but with how Jungkook was so engrossed in what he was doing and talking to himself, he didn’t hear him. Seokjin always admired Jungkook’s work ethic as he watches him at every stop light. He decides at that moment to re-route and head to Jungkook’s favorite restaurant because he knows if he doesn’t say or do anything then Jungkook wouldn’t eat. Really if he could, he’d go without food and water the whole day. 

Jungkook’s glances out the window when he notices the car is at a complete stop and they’re no were near his work, “Mr. Jeon?”

“Huh?”

“I asked if you would like to get something to eat. We have time.”

“Oh,” Jungkook shrugs, putting his papers back inside the folder they belong in,” Yeah, that’s fine.”

Seokjin fully pulls into the parking lot as he lets Jungkook out. He shuffles his way into the building, waving to some of the employees who he knew. The staff knows him pretty well as he smiles at the girl behind the counter before ordering his meal. She rings him up with no problem as he steps aside for the next customer to place their order. His eyes casually scan the room, curious to see who was here when he notices a girl sitting next to the window with her palms inside someone else’s hands. He looks to the person who was sitting in front of her and that’s when he finally notices him.

Jimin. The raven-haired boy he was going to see later on today. Jungkook visibly frowns. Was he with someone? Was it you or it was possible it was someone else entirely.

He hopes it wasn’t anyone special, but he’s been staring for far too long. He clears his throat and turns to look at his phone for an update on his meetings, tapping his fingers on the glass counter and leaning face-forward.  He took a gamble as he glances over again to see the person Jimin was with turn casually.

You.

Your eyes met his and Jungkook quickly lowers his head, a pink tint spreading across his face as he tried to avoid any more contact then what was given. Were you two together? Maybe you were friends. Jungkook didn’t know but, he wanted to. He really wanted to know the both of you. 

He lets out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding as someone calls his name to pick up his order. He bows his head before leaving to head back out to his car. 

“We can go,” He told Seokjin who nods as Jungkook’s eyes dart back one last time. He saw you rub your hand across Jimin’s cheek and smile though, Jimin’s attention was solely on him. Jungkook chuckles, breaking eye contact as his car speed off. 

“Jiminiee~” You chirped as he finally turns his attention back to you.

“What?”

“What are you looking at?” 

“Nothing,” Jimin grumbles as you turn to see a car speeding off down the road. All you could do was chuckle as he took a long sip of his coffee. 

“ _Oh_ … you were staring at him? He’s cute, isn’t he? I had him as a client last week.”

“Yeah, but why would he request me?”

“I dunno,” You shrug, drowning your coffee with loads of sugar and cream before stirring it. Jimin grimaces, he could never understand why you would get coffee if all you were going to do was make it into a sugary drink.

“You’re gonna get a cavity.”

“Well, I’m sorry I have a sweet tooth,” You roll your eyes playfully and lean back in your chair, “Anyway, he requested the both of us for next week so maybe he wants both of us? I don’t know,” You smile, watching Jimin smirk.

“I mean,” Jimin nod his head to the left for a moment, “I’m far from complaining. I’m pretty sure he pays good so I just go with the flow.”

“Yeah, I got a pretty penny from him. From what Diane said he left really satisfied,” You tell Jimin as he watches you down more of your drink.

“I’m sure he did. You’re definitely good at what you do.”

“Eww no,” You kick Jimin underneath the table as you frown, “You need help.”

“You do help me,” Jimin pauses as he wiggles his eyebrows and smirks, “Every. Single. Night.”

“Stop! Ewww, Shut up.”

You wanted nothing more than to punch the smirk off his face but, you could never bring yourself to whenever he would tease you. Jimin grabs ahold of your hand as his eyes crinkle with his smiles.

“Awww~” Jimin squeals as he brought your hand to his lips, “You’re so adorable when you blush baby.” He kisses it delicately before peering up and smirking. “But, then again you were always cute.”

“Whatever,” You lower your head to get away from his gaze, “I still hate you.”

Jimin leans back and giggles, “What I do now?” 

“Because you’re you… and you  _suck_ ,” You said, watching him run his fingers through his hair and you couldn’t fathom how anyone wouldn’t find him attractive. Yeah, he was his your best friend– well at this point you were passed that but, you couldn’t help but smile.

You were happy you had him.

“What’s that grin for? It’s creepy.”

“Shut Up,” You whine, watching the waitress bring your food to the table.

Minutes turn to hours as you sat, talking about any and everything. Jimin was content, he was happy; maybe even in love but, one thing he knew for sure is that you were the reason. He hated having to leave you by yourself but, he knew you’d find some company somewhere. You mention having a friend over while he was gone anyway and he knew who it was.

“I’ll see you when I get home tonight, baby,” Jimin press a kiss to your lips. You wanted to deepen it but, he knew that would spell trouble for both of you because neither one of you would want to let go. He presses his forehead to yours before pressing a kiss on it. “I have to go. I love you.”

He waves goodbye as he headed in the opposite direction. He knew he had to get going or else he would definitely be late. He knew he had a ton of clients today but, he was especially excited for one in particular. 

“Hey Chim!” The receptionist calls out to him, beckoning him to come over to her desk, but he rolls his eyes. Everyone knew about her crush on him and most of the time she never wanted anything remotely important. It was annoying, to say the least. He takes a look around the waiting area to see most of his clients already here.  

“I told you not to call me that,” Jimin almost snapped but reals himself back to not cause a scene. He sighs, “What’s up.” 

“Ravenna wants to know if you’d want to reschedule some of your clients? She said if not then that’s fine too or you can give them to someone else.” 

He notes the hushed tone she spoke in, of course not to alert anyone of what they were talking about.

Jimin’s eyebrows furrows, “How many do I have today?”

“11. But, with Jungkook, that makes 12. You were overbooked for the day by Lianna.”

“Of course…” Jimin sighs, running his fingers through his hair, “But, Jungkook? I’ve never had anyone by that name,” Jimin was confused.

“Oh, he’s new. He was Y/n’s client last week. He wanted both of you but, she doesn’t work today.”

Jimin smirks when he thinks back to the man you pointed out at the cafe.

“Hmm…” Jimin ponders, “Well, just give me five of them for today… I don’t care who but, make sure he’s one of them.” 

“Jungkook?” Jimin nods and the receptionist smiles, “Okay. He comes at night so, he’ll be your last client for the day.” 

“Cool.”

She watches Jimin walk off to the break room with her eyes never leaving his direction.

How can someone be so cocky and confident but, yet be so sexy? Usually, the two doesn’t mix but with Jimin; it just flows. She knew it. Ravenna knew it. Even his clients knew it but, she knew even with all the money in the world, all the confidence; his heart belonged to you.

And, no one was ever going to change that.

“ Are all my meetings done for the day?” Jungkook asks as Hoseok nods, handing him a folder full of keynotes. 

“Yes, also your father called. He wanted to know if you were coming home for dinner tonight.” 

Jungkook pinches the bridge of his nose. He honestly didn’t want to and he knew he wasn’t obligated to either so it made the decision to turn his father down easier. 

“Tell him no. I have something to do after work,” Jungkook says as he tries to maintain his poker face. Hoseok rambles on about Jungkook’s father and the different meetings he would need to attend within the next few weeks, however when he saw his boss a little distracted, he clears his throat, “And, with—“

“And, what about the business matters that were handled poorly last week? Have we gotten an update?” Jungkook asks, cutting the redhead off and tapping his finger on his knee. He right leg bounces anxiously, he was ready to go. 

“N-Not that I know of sir, no.” Hoseok panics, seeing the annoyance in Jungkook’s stare, “W-We also have the monthly reviews coming up for—“ 

“When?” Jungkook questions, his eyebrow raised and Hoseok starts to fumble his words again.

“N-Next week sir.”

“I don’t understand mumbling. Open your mouth and speak,” Jungkook snarls, waiting for Hoseok to speak again, “You’ve been working with me for how long?”

“Almost two years.”

“And, you’re still a blubbering mess sometimes,” Jungkook chuckles. He knew he could come off as standoff-ish or an ass hole but, he didn’t want his employees to be scared of him, “Anyway, when is it.”

“Next week, Sir.”

“Move it to a couple days from now,” Jungkook tells Hoseok and he agrees, knowing panic will surely ensure, “If they can’t handle a that then there’s no point even waiting until next week. Give everyone a heads up that I will personally see how each department is doing.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Lastly, Let each advisor know that we will be having a board meeting to go over everything at the end of the month,” Jungkook ran his fingers through his hair as the phone began to ring, “Now is that all?”

“One more thing,” Hoseok fidgets slightly, clearing his throat and smiling widely, “The gala is next week also, do you need me to arrange a date for you?”

Jungkook eyes widen as he mentally slaps himself. He forgot all about that. Hopefully, he could have one of you by his side for that night, if not both. 

“No, that’s fine. I’ll take care of it. You’re dismissed for the day,” Jungkook told him before answering the phone. When he answered, he mentally slaps himself because it was one of the clients he wants nothing to do with. He couldn’t figure out why his father wanted such trash associated with his company but, then again he knew his father and his lust for greed. Money rules his world aside from his mother and if there was money to be made; there was a contract drawn up to even the filthiest businesses out there. 

“Can I help you?” Jungkook asks through gritted teeth, annoyed that he had to sit and talk to him instead of being on his way, “I understand.” 

Jungkook places his hand on his head, rolling his eyes as he sighs, “I’ll see that it gets done. Now, are we done?” His annoyance peaked when the client told him ‘ _no_ ’ but now he was just complaining, “With all due respect. I have no time to listen to you complain about things that are not in my control. Now I have other business endeavors to attend to. I’ll ask you once again… Are.  _We_. Done?” Jungkook heard a click on the other side of the phone as he continues to place his things in his suitcase that he knew he’d need to go over.

It doesn’t take long for the CEO to get to his car with the rest of his employees looking on, confused as to why their boss was rushing. Fearing for the worst but, hoping for the best. He practically sprints out the front door to where Seokjin was waiting and leaning against the car door. With side eyes, he spots his boss coming down the stairs from the building. 

“Sir?” Seokjin opens Jungkook’s door as he sees his face flush red, the humidity making him hotter than usual. 

 _‘Maybe I shouldn’t make it obvious,’_  Jungkook thinks but, he was anxious and ready. He was ready for this.

It wasn’t really necessary but, Jungkook didn’t want Seokjin to know what he was doing in his spare time, though it shouldn’t really matter. It was none of his business anyway but, he found himself to be cautious. He had Seokjin drop him off a block down the road in front of a restaurant that was open twenty-four hours and told him he’d be fine. He’d call when he knew he would be ready to be picked up and using the excuse of meeting an old flame. He felt like a teenager sneaking around, not that he use to do it as a kid but, it was still annoying. 

Seokjin doesn’t argue either. Hell, it was overtime for him anyway but, he still waits a couple of minutes before driving off. Once Seokjin turns the corner, he made his way toward the out of place building, pulling his face mask on.

He could never be too careful.

All eyes were on him as he steps inside the building with everyone staring in his general direction. His suit made him stand out, though there were a couple of other business men and women waiting, he presumes, he ignores the extra attention. His attention set on the counter to check in. 

“Welcome back,” The receptionists dawns a bright smile, keeping his identity for those who don’t know who he is, a secret. Confidentiality is key in a place like this and he appreciates it. Jungkook lips press into a thin line as she chuckles and points him to sit down and wait. He kept his face mask on as he pulls out his phone and unlocks it to scroll through the million and one emails about the meeting he’d set up earlier. He hates reading through them because most of them were only complaints and well, he didn’t see the point in wasting his time.

A sudden phone call interrupts him, his fathers face flashing across the screen but, before he could answer it, a cheery voice had him popping his head up. 

“You’re back!” He giggles, seeing none other than Taehyung standing in front of him, “If you’re ready, he’s waiting.”

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Jungkook locks his phone, effectively avoiding his father and scurries to catch up with him. The two walk in nothing but complete silence with Jungkook hands stuffed inside pants pocket; almost like the first time he was there.

“It’s been a minute since you’ve been here,” Taehyung spoke, continuing down the hallway.

“Busy is all. Wait, you remember me?”

“Sure, how can I not? Especially with a face like yours,” Taehyung winks, turning to see a look of excitement and anxiety on Jungkook. Jungkook looks back toward Taehyung to see him smirking.

“Are you flirting with me?” Jungkook asks, dumbfounded.

“Nope, just making an observation. Anyway, we’re here,” Taehyung smiles, stopping in front of a door that was two down from yours, “Have fun!” 

Jungkook turns to see Taehyung swiftly walking back down the hall. Shaking his head, he steps inside. 

Jungkook stood in the middle of the dimly lit room. It was completely different from yours and  _very_ aesthetically pleasing. It was dimmed with a midnight blue lighting and something about it reminded him of the night sky, a very calming sense washing over him. With oceanic scents in the room, Jungkook found himself relaxing a lot more. 

Remembering to go behind the curtain, he strips himself. This time only down to his boxer briefs as he stares in the mirror and smiling to himself. He doesn’t know why but, he found himself hyping himself up for what was to come when he heard someone clear their throat. Jungkook jumps with Jimin effectively frightening him. 

“Jungkook I presume?” Jimin spoke, his smile lighting up the otherwise dark room. Jungkook found himself at a lost for words, staring at the black hair male in front of him because he was finally seeing him up close. He was beyond gorgeous and the way he stood confidently in the middle of the room, his aura scream dominant.

“Yes,” Jungkook didn’t know why but he felt himself being bashful, a totally different feeling from when he was with you, “W-where do you want me?” 

“You can lay down on the massage table. No need to be shy,” Jimin tells him, walking over to his station to get the things he would need. Jungkook watches his backside, anticipating the turn of events and he honestly couldn’t wait, “You’ve been here before right?” 

“Yeah, it’s my second time,” Jungkook sat on the edge of the massage table, playing with his fingers as Jimin turns to face him. 

“Okay, so you know the basics then. Just let me know if you need me to go deeper or to loosen up. Don’t hesitate to tell me to stop. And also…” Jimin chews his bottom lip when his eyes wander over Jungkook’s frame, “Don’t hesitate to tell me when you want me.” Jimin winks causing the CEO to blush casually, quickly turning to lay face down to hide it. Jimin chuckles. This was going to be fun. “So what kind of scent would you like? I have cinnamon, strawberry, jasmine or oceanic breeze,” Jimin asks with his hands on his hip and awaiting his answer.   

“Cinnamon is fine,” Jungkook chokes out, feeling Jimin’s fingers glide up the back of his legs and giving his thick thighs a light squeeze. Every touch felt like his golden skin was on fire and he loves it. Jimin’s hands felt different from yours but the firmness they gave had Jungkook moaning a little louder underneath his touch. 

Jimin couldn’t lie. He loves it too.

“You’re so  _tense_ ,” Jimin ran his fingernails up the back of Jungkook’s legs as he smiles down at the male and watches him twist, “Relax a little.” 

Jungkook sighs. He doesn’t even know how he’s going to make it tonight.

“So,” Jimin chats softly as his fingers continue to knead his golden flesh, “What brings you back here?” 

Jungkook inhales, feeling him press into his muscles from his shoulder to his feet. He notices Jimin keeping his questions to a bare minimum. If Jungkook had to guess, it was to help him relax a little more but, Jungkook kept his answers simple, “Stress mainly.” 

“Is that it?” Jimin hums as he presses his thumbs into Jungkook’s lower back.

“Would there be anything else?” Jungkook tries to sound less unnerving than he actually was but, of course, it wasn’t working. Jimin presses his knuckles into Jungkook’s back before rolling his thumbs into his skin.

If Jungkook hadn’t known any better, he would’ve thought he was teasing him, in which he definitely was but, he likes it. Jungkook was always known to be a very serious and mysterious type of guy. His employees knew how he was, how he worked and Jungkook made sure to enforce it but with Jimin, he slowly saw his fascade slip. 

Jimin presses his thumb into his backside; kneading harder as Jungkook gasps underneath him. “N-Not so— _Mmmm_ ,” Jungkook sighs, the feeling was a little painful but, after while it felt good, amazing in fact. Jimin felt him clench as he rounds his bottom, giving the whole thing a gentle squeeze as Jimin licked his dry lips. 

“Turn over for me,” Jimin mentions, watching him turn without hesitation. Jimin’s eyes travel down Jungkook’s body and he couldn’t lie, seeing Jungkook’s face flush a cute red with his eyes slightly closed; he was a sight for sore eyes. Jimin shook the thoughts from his head, running his fingers up Jungkook’s stomach only to see him jerk and a tiny whimper coming from him. 

Jimin eyes Jungkook’s half-hardened cock as it strains against his underwear. Licking his lips again, Jimin runs his fingers over it. 

 _‘God, he’s so pretty,’_ Jimin can’t help but think as he starts to massage circles around his cloth tip and his other hand massages around his pelvis area. Jimin lightly taps his index finger against it with Jungkook being sensitive, he moans softly, in fact, Jimin would’ve missed it if he hadn’t have been paying attention. His eyes watch Jungkook for any sign of discomfort but when he sees his hips buck and another sweet moan leaving his beautiful lips; he knows that he’s ready for what’s to come. 

“What do you want me to do next?” Jimin leans in to whisper in his ear, seeing Jungkook peek through his closed eyes as he tucks his bottom lip between his teeth, “Tell me, baby.” 

Jungkook mewls at the given nickname, listening to his voice as Jimin’s fingers continue to tease him. He remembers checking off pet names as one of the things he wanted along with dirty talking. He wants more than what Jimin was giving, wishing he would touch him where he needed him the most.

Jimin was enjoying this, maybe a little too much. It was cute actually, seeing Jungkook blush when he gazes his way— the same look he had when Jungkook flipped over a couple of minutes ago. He proves to be such a needy baby and Jimin loves it because it reminds him of you.

“Look at you, leaking all over yourself,” Jimin rubs a little harder, watching Jungkook’s back arch slightly off the table and wet spot began to form on his underwear, “You’re so needy, so willing. I bet you’d do anything I asked of you right now.”

Jungkook mouth falls open with a gasp as Jimin warm hands wrap around his cock after pulling his underwear down to get a better grip. Jungkook didn’t know what made him act this way with Jimin especially with the way he acts when he’s not around him. Still, Jimin remembers back at the cafe. His eyes. When Jungkook saw you, all Jimin seen was the want in his eyes; the lust and desire. The need to be in the both of your worlds, the need to dominate and to be dominated. Jimin felt his own cock twitch, his hooded eyes staring down at Jungkook. 

Jungkook whimpers when he feels Jimin’s mouth sink down on him, his tongue swirling around the reddened tip and tasting the salty pre-cum that drips to his tongue. Jimin eyes pierce into Jungkook’s as he looks on; the sight of Jimin with his pretty swollen lips wrapped around him was making his orgasm come faster than usual.

Jimin bobs his head and lightly grazes his teeth against the underlining vein and Jungkook’s eyes roll to the back of his head. His fingers grip at Jimin’s hair but before he could cum, Jimin pulls his lips off with a pop; licking the salty substance off his lips along with the saliva that began dripping down his chin.

Jungkook reaches down to take his hardened length in hand, slowly stroking himself with his eyes still closed and one of his arms over his eyes. 

“Stop,” Jungkook stiffens, hearing the dominance in Jimin’s voice as he looks to see him biting his lip. 

Jimin pulls Jungkook’s boxers all the way off and brings his hands to play with his balls, watching his dick twitch. He pushes Jungkook’s legs up, exposing his tiny little hole to him as he presses his right leg up to his chest as the other laid to the side. He was so tight from what Jimin saw and even he didn’t know if he would actually fit inside him. His papers said this was what he wanted and he had the urge to give it to him even if he could pick and choose how he pleasured his clients. 

“You’re so tight,” Jimin groans, watching Jungkook tense; his hole clenching around nothing but, Jimin continue to massage slowly around the tip of his cock. 

“I-Is that a problem?” Jungkook asks, unsure of what else to say but, Jimin shakes his head no. 

“You’re a virgin so, I’ll have to take my time.”

Jungkook nods, watching Jimin lick his lips once again– something he seems to do a lot when he sees something he likes apparently.

Jungkook was ready. He wanted Jimin to do something instead of staring at him like he was doing. 

It was funny because mostly businessmen were his clients.

Ones who wanted to try being with a man but, didn’t have it in them to actually seek out one or were married and unhappy. Most of them started out, stoic and unnerving but would quickly lose their edge; turning into little crybaby’s underneath him. Some were able to take him and other’s, not so much. 

Jimin lets go, hearing the CEO whimper at the loss as he moves to get the lube from his station and hastily hurrying back. He wastes no time pouring some on his fingers and circling around his hole. Jungkook moans when Jimin leans over to kiss him, his fingers feeling a little funny because he’s never had someone play with his ass before but, he can’t deny the fact that he likes it. 

Jimin pulls away as his eyes pierce into Jungkook’s, “May I?” 

“Yes,” Jungkook says hastily, his eyebrows furrows as he gasps at the intrusion, trying to get used to the stretch, “F-Fuck… It…” Jungkook stutters. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… It feels weird,” Jungkook says but, quickly clenched around Jimin’s fingers to let him know not to pull out.

“I can stop–”

“No. I want it,” Jungkook whines as he held his knees closer to his chest, “Just go slow…” 

Jimin does as he’s told as he starts off slow and twists his fingers expertly. He plays with Jungkook’s balls as he heard the CEO groan, biting his lip as Jungkook’s eyes remain closed. The feeling of playing in him sending a loose shiver down his spine.

Jimin kept his gaze on Jungkook’s face, watching with delight as pleasure ran through his many facial expressions.  _Fuck,_ he was enjoying this too much.

“Another~” Jungkook requests, rolling his hips slightly as Jimin drips spit down on his hole and inserting a second. The stretch burns slightly, Jungkook knows he’s never really been with a man this way, never really finding the right partner but, there was just something about Jimin, “It feels so g-good.  _Ohgod_ , I can’t…” 

“I can see you like it more than you lead on,” Jimin nips and press kisses on the back of Jungkook’s thighs before running his tongue down to suck his balls into his mouth. He sucks on them hard, hearing Jungkook groan as he tries to fuck himself with Jimin’s fingers. Jimin felt the strain in his scrubs as he saw Jungkook’s reddened cock straining on his stomach. It twitches with every other thrust of his fingers and Jimin knew Jungkook was almost ready, “Tell me when you want my cock baby,” Jimin cooed, knowing the CEO underneath him wouldn’t last long. 

“I want it now,” Jungkook whimpers and Jimin smirks, he knew he was going to break soon. 

“Are you sure?” Jimin asks but, Jungkook was beyond ready. He knew he could take it. 

“I’m sure,” Jungkook breathlessly keens and Jimin leans in to kiss him on his neck, his tongue rolling over a sensitive area that has him gasping louder. Jungkook rolls his head to the side, running his fingers through Jimin’s hair as he continues to trail kisses downward. 

If Jungkook said he was fine then he had no reason not to trust him, “As you wish, baby.”

Jimin removes his fingers and slips away to grab a condom from his drawer at his station. It didn’t take long for his pants to be off and for him to rip the condom open with his teeth, rolling it on himself before taking the lube and lightly pouring some in his hand. Jimin pumps gradually himself as Jungkook practically stares at Jimin’s cock. He was a little shorter in length but, much more girthier than he expected but, he wants this. He wants this  _so bad_.  

His only other wish was for you to be here so he could effectively get his own dick wet but, that would have to wait for another time.

“Are you ready?” Jimin’s voice came out a little strained but, he quickly lays Jungkook back and pushes his legs up to hug his chest. He aligns himself with his entrance, leaning into the CEO’s chest and slowly pushing himself in, “S-Shit… Fuck. Don’t clench just relax,” Jimin hums as Jungkook head falls back with a harsh thud against the otherwise wobbly table. Jimin hand comes down to get a tight hold on Jungkook’s hip as his nails dig into them for a little more leverage. Hearing Jungkook wails a little louder, Jimin watches as he grasps the edge of the table while Jimin runs his fingers through Jungkook hair and kisses him to try and soothe the ache he knew he was feeling, “Your ass… It’s so perfect… so  _tight_.”

“I-It still hurts,” Jungkook whimpers as Jimin brought his hand below him and wraps his hand around Jungkook thick cock. He slowly strokes him, going with the rhythm of his hips as Jungkook was slowly falling apart.

“How does it feel now?”

“Better.”

“Do you want me to keep going?” Jimin gasps, gripping at Jungkook’s hips a little harder. He couldn’t lie. Jungkook’s ass was perfect in every way. Not too plump but, round and not to mention amazing around his cock. He saw Jungkook feverishly nod as he starts moving his hips upward causing Jimin to throw his head back in complete bliss. Fuck, he felt so good.

Jungkook arches his back as he felt Jimin’s hands travel up his chest to play with his sensitive nipples. His chest began to heave, smiling at the feel of euphoria he was feeling. Jimin leaned in to suck on his nipple, rolling his tongue around the bud and suck harder causing Jungkook to moan louder. He couldn’t help it. He wanted to mark him, of course not visible but, enough to let him know who made him feel this good and who he’d most likely be coming back to.

He could be a little too cocky sometimes.

Jimin’s works to pick up the otherwise slow pace with the sound of skin slapping together as Jimin gritted his teeth, pounding into Jungkook’s ass with ease now and squeezing his thighs. He could feel him clench around his cock, placing his hand on his shoulder and dipping lower to get a better angle. 

“You’re so good for me baby,” Jimin groans, making sure Jungkook could feel every inch of him as he filled him to the brim before pulling out and slamming back in. Jungkook couldn’t help but whimper and moan, the mixture causing a fire to stir in not only Jungkook’s stomach but Jimin’s too, “Squeezing your filthy hole around my cock. You really want me to make you feel good don’t you baby?” 

“Yeah~ I wanna feel good. You make me feel good,” Jungkook mewls, his legs almost giving out at the sudden change of pace because he couldn’t hold them up on his own anymore. Jimin felt Jungkook’s hole pucker as it sucks him in and the mixture of wet sloppy noises filling the room as Jungkook’s nails forcefully dug into the table, “Mmmm, you feel so good~” 

“Do I?” Jimin smirks, the beads of sweat dripping down his face and his cock leaking at the CEO’s words, “You’re such a filthy boy. Getting me all riled up. You want me to go harder baby?” Jimin asks and Jungkook shifts slightly, before looking up. His hair dishevels and drooping over one of his eyes, the drool falling from his beautiful thin lips and the lustful eyes he had.

Jimin wanted more, fuck, he wanted so much more.

Jungkook laces his fingers within Jimin‘s, not caring about anything else other than his release that was coming sooner than later. He had to remember it’s all about pleasing the clients and right now it looks as if Jungkook was enjoying himself.

“Are you almost close?” Jimin grunts weakly as Jungkook let go of one of his hands, slowly squeezing and tugging at his cock.

“I am… I’m so close… So fucking close,” Jungkook chokes out, his eyes closed and his head thrown back as he bit his lip and his face scrunches up with pleasure. It was one of the sexiest things Jimin has ever seen. 

“Cum baby,” Jimin pulls Jungkook hands back as Jimin felt his own high coming, his lips pressed against his neck as he licks and nibbles some more, “Come on baby…”

With a few more thrust, Jungkook let out a high pitch whine as he blows his load on his own stomach. Jimin manages to slow down, chuckling at how cute he looked and how fucked out he was. Jimin felt him clench around his cock. He was so close to cumming but, Jimin never came inside a client or anywhere around them. He’d let them get off and that was it but, Jungkook…

“Cum on me,” He says with a glint in his eye, “I want you to.” 

Jimin blinks, unsure. Was that really what he wanted?

“What?”

“Jimin,” He says more sternly, “I want you to cum on me or in my mouth…” Jungkook looks away shyly before blushing, “Whichever you prefer.”

Jimin wraps his arm around his waist, while the other was pulling at his hair, “Fuck… I shouldn’t,” Jimin whispers, peppering kisses on his collarbone, “I really shouldn’t but you make me want to.” 

Jungkook smiles as he presses his lips to his jaw, “I want you to.”

“Fuck me…” Jimin felt Jungkook guide him back to his hole, the small stretch feeling good this time around as he felt Jimin pound into him ruthlessly. The roughness plus with Jimin denying his own orgasm earlier— he knew he was about to release a lot more than he usually does, “You like me using your little hole, huh? Don’t you baby?” 

“I-I do. Fuck I do…” Jungkook moans breathlessly, his hands pressed to Jimin’s chest as he smiles; biting his lip, “I want you to cum…”

“Where do you want me to cum? Hmm? In this pretty little hole of yours? Maybe in that pretty little mouth, huh?” Jimin head fell forward, his nails digging into Jungkook’s thighs, “Tell me. I can’t hold on for much longer.”

“I wanna taste you,” Jimin waste no time pulling away as Jungkook slips off the table to get on his knees in front of him. His mouth slightly ajar, Jungkook waits for his reward with Jimin spilling not even seconds later on the tip of his tongue. Jungkook swallows before taking Jimin’s tip in his mouth and sucking the rest of it off. He scrunches his face up at the taste but, he doesn’t mind the saltiness.

“Fuck,” Jimin sighs as he watches Jungkook lap at his cock before finally pulling away. Jungkook tries to get up off the floor but, falls back causing Jimin to have to catch him in his arms.

“Are you okay,” Jimin tries to hold his laughter back, trying not to look like an ass. He was too cute to be any type of CEO. Well, from what he could see right now.

“Y-Yeah,” Jungkook beams, steadying himself and walking toward the curtain.

Jimin lingers a bit. For some reason he didn’t want to leave but, he knew he had to. He couldn’t be in the room after they were done. He quickly gets dressed as he runs his fingers through his hair and gazes over at the silhouette behind the curtain. He chuckles, making his way out of the room to give Jungkook some privacy.

Jungkook grins widely, taking one last look around Jimin’s room before making his way back up to the receptionist desk, “Is the owner available?”

“Sure. Is there any particular reason? Is there a problem?”

“No. I just have a proposition for her,” He smiles and she melts away; dialing for her boss.

To say Jimin was exhausted was an understatement as he pulls his keys out of his pocket and fumbles with them. He staggers to the door of the little duplex the both of you were renting with a huge grin because he was finally coming home to you. 

“Babe?” He calls out as a tiny whisper, just in case you were doing something, he doesn’t want to startle you. Jimin lightly closes the door and locks it, making his way through the first floor. It was quiet so he thought maybe you fell asleep on the couch but, you weren’t there. He knew you came home, you didn’t have any errands to run plus it was close to midnight anyway but, he struts along to search before going upstairs.

He stops when he hears you moaning as well as someone else. Of course, you would have someone over and he knew that particular moan from a mile away. He reaches the top of the stairs as he peeks through the crack door to see you with the next door neighbor, Lisa.

“You’re such a good girl,” He saw you smile down at her as she laid on her back with you taking the initiative and rubbing your sex against one another. He knew you had a little thing for her because whenever you were lonely, she was your go-to fuck if he wasn’t there. Any other time he’d join the both of you but, tonight; he just wanted to cuddle with you and no one else so, he let you finish on your own. He closes the door quietly and heads toward the bathroom.    

Stripping himself, he turns the shower on and lets the warm water run against his face and body as he deep sighs. His mind wondering a mile a minute, he thought about from everything to nothing. Work tonight was interesting, to say the least, and Jimin found himself just thinking about the events that took place.

“Jiminie?” He heard the bathroom door creak open and he visibly relaxes when he heard just your voice. You were like a drug to him. One he definitely didn’t want to let go. You and Jimin had been best friends for a little over five years; dating for two. It didn’t take much to fall for your charm.

“Yeah?” He felt a cool breeze before feeling your arms wrap around him as you laid your head on his back and pressed kisses to it. 

“Nothing,” You beam, happy to finally have him in your arms. He turns, now facing you as he leans in to give you a peck on the lips with it lingering a little longer than usual, “Are you done?”

“Done with?”

“Showering. Obviously,” You smile as he presses his forehead against yours and closes his eyes. You place your hand on the back of his neck and pull him into a heated kiss. Your lips mold against one another, twisting and turning passionately as he raises his hands on either side of your face to kiss you harder, “J-Jimin what’s wrong?”

“I fucking missed you today,” He says in one long breath as he nips at your bottom lip.

“I-I missed you too baby,” You gasps feeling Jimin pull you closer as he stares into your eyes. You can’t turn away and in all honesty, you don’t want to. He holds you for what feels like centuries but, you give him one more peck on the lips and he can’t help but sigh contently, “I love you…” You whisper as you clasp your fingers within his and laying against his chest.

“I love you too babe.”

You turn off the water still holding his hand and you both climb out of the shower together, taking one of the towels to wrap around your body.

Kisses and Cuddles. Yeah, that’s exactly what he wants tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you want more jimin/reader and Lisa or any of their other adventures lol. otherwise, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. after the next chapter, there will be a more chill chapter so no smut, until like maybe the 7th? I don't know, we'll see. but, i hope you like it and thank you for reading xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are choices to be made but, Jimin doesn't know which one he would want more and right now... bringing another man in the mix doesn't seem like a good idea. To him anyway.

The sun blazes through the open window and for a moment, Jimin feels like he’s being blinded. It breaks him out of his well-deserved sleep as he sits up to stretch his slender arms and gazes over your sleeping form, still naked and entangled within the bedcovers. You were too cute and watches as you snuggle your cheek into his thigh, trying to hold on to him as your breathing evens out. 

He leans down to kiss you on top of your head as you sigh contently. There was something about these moments he loves so much. He can’t put his finger on it but, one thing he does know is he loves them as much as he loves you.

He scoots to lay down again as he pulls you into his body and watches you snuggle into his chest while entangling your legs with his. His fingers play with your hair, feeling the strands between his slender fingers as he smiles. He could look at you all day especially when you look as peaceful as you do right now.

“What did I do to deserve someone like you princess?” Jimin wonders, his arm pressed against his temple as he grins the silliest grin. He feels you turn over to lay on your side but he knew you weren’t awake; at least not yet. 

Succumb to his thoughts, Jimin doesn’t notice his phone going off until the last minute as he hurries to turn off his ringtone. He’s wondering who the hell is calling this early when he sees ‘Enigma Ravenna’ with the no emoji next to it as his eyes roll. 

“Why are they calling me so damn early??” Jimin complains while checking the time. 

8:14 am or for them, a time that was way too early.

Neither of you had to go in today so he contemplates for a little bit before deciding to answer it. It might be important or at the very least, he hopes they’re not asking for you to come in, “Hello?”

“Jimin? Hey! Could you and Y/n come in for a minute? Ravenna needs to talk to you.” 

“Okay, but why can’t she talk right now?” Jimin protests, already irritated that they would’ve woken him if he wasn’t already awake.

“She won’t tell me, but she’s happy so I guess it’s not bad,” The receptionist says. Jimin notices you stirring at the sound of his voice as your eyes flutter open. Meeting his piercing ones, Jimin couldn’t contain himself. He leans down to kiss you on the cheek with it lingering a little longer.

Even you had woken from your sleep, you look absolutely stunning.

“Well, Y/n’s up now so I guess we’ll be there in a little bit,” Jimin clicks his tongue while hanging up the phone. He doesn’t know what it could possibly be about, but right now he doesn’t care. His focus is on you as his eyes crinkle with his smile, “Good morning beautiful.” 

You reply with a groan but, he notices the cute red blush that covers your face as you try to hide it from his view. He watches you stretch one arm upward as the other kept the covers from falling off your naked torso. 

“What was that about?” Rubbing your eyes, you wait for him to tell you what was going on. He was lost in his own world as he listens to your hoarse voice and chuckling at how cute you always sound when you first wake up. He hasn’t even realized you asked him a question, “ _Hmm_?” 

“What?” Jimin’s eyes shift from the top of your chest that peeked above the cover to your swollen lips as his eyes linger longer than they should. You notice this and he knows you did when his eyes look to see your head cock to the side and your eyebrows wrinkle. 

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” You giggle and his mouth curve into a lopsided grin, lowering his head in shame. 

“Sorry,” Jimin clears his throat and his eyes looking away. It was a rare occasion but, seeing Jimin shy away from you was always cute to see, “Anyway, Ravenna wants us to come in…” 

“Why? We’re off today,” You roll your eyes annoyingly, going as far as pouting and Jimin gazes in awe. 

“You’re so cute,” Jimin chuckles. Sometimes you were such a baby but, it was so cute to see. He swears you couldn’t see how cute you really were. 

“What?” 

“Nothing princess,” He chuckles, grabbing your hand within his and pulling you back into his chest, “I guess she needs to talk to us or something…” 

Jimin looks down at your lips while licking his and watching you talk animatedly about god knows what. Everything went in one ear and out the other as his mind was so focused on wanting to kiss you. He found himself climbing on top you with a new resolve as he rubs his thumb against your rosy cheek, “We can make them wait though.” 

Your eyes widen at what he’d just said, knowing full and well that wouldn’t be a good idea.

“You know how Ravenna gets when we do,” You try to tell him but, you were honestly thinking the same thing. You didn’t want to go especially when you didn’t necessarily have to but, right now your focus was on Jimin as he leans in to nip at your bottom lip. 

“She should be used to this by now.”

He slowly lowers you down on the soft plush bed as he leans in to press his lips to yours. You grow quiet, your eyes fluttering shut as he starts to kiss you deep with his tongue brushing against your bottom lip. He slowly runs his hand up your side causing a gasp to leave your pouty lips and an opportunity for him to deepen it further. The only thing that shields your body from his grasp was the cover and now that it’s gone, you feel exposed for his viewing pleasure. Jimin grinds his hips against yours to get you to feel just how much you can get him going just from a simple look as you moan a little louder. He trails rushed kisses down your neck and sucking the delicate skin between his teeth. He heard you hiss at the pleasurable pain as his tongue darts out to lick the hickey ridden spot. 

“What do you say, princess?” His raspy voice is the only thing you can comprehend, running his tongue up your neck to nip and suck on your earlobe. He pulls back suddenly to see you nod before leaning in to re-capture your lips in a feverish kiss that has you panting for more against his own. You can’t help but melt into his warmth as his hands roam freely, presses kisses upon your flush skin and caressing every place he could get his hands on. He wishes he could worship your body like he always does because let’s face it, he loves it so much but right now he can’t. He taps the inside of your thighs for you to open your legs for him and you do so with no hesitation, “Are you ready?” He asks, steadily pumping himself as you bit your lip at the sight.

“Yeah,” You breathlessly moan as he aligns himself with your dripping entrance, slowly pushing himself in while kissing all over your neck and collarbones to ease the ache. Letting out a low growl when he finally bottoms out, your nails dug into his arms that caged you as he tries to calm himself.

“Shit~” Jimin groans when you unintentionally squeeze around him causing his head to fall forward. “I don’t know how you’re still so fucking tight after last night.” The feeling you gave him was nothing but, pure ecstasy, a drug for his body to relish in and god, did it feels so good; maybe a little too good because you were his addiction.

You lip cork into a smile when you see his fucked out expression as you throw your arms around his neck to pull him closer, “Are you gonna move or sit there? We don’t have all day baby.” 

He wipes the smirk off your face when he jolts his hips forward with force, feeling him almost to your cervix but, not quite though it’s enough to have you regretting your decision of teasing him. He grins at your expression leaning down as he oscillates his hips and hearing your breathe hitch with each hit against your g-spot.

“You really wanna get me riled up baby?” He asks, placing your arms above your head as he picks up his speed and your left feeling nothing but, pure bliss. Your eyes roll to the back of your head and you know you probably look the least bit attractive right now but, you don’t care. “You remember what happened last night don’t you?”

You nod feverishly as he’s pounding into you at an ungodly speed, his bangs falling into his face as strands of your own stick to your face. 

“That’s not an answer baby,” He tells you and you can’t help but, whine. You hated when he would try to get you to speak because most of the time nothing would come out. “Let it out. Let me hear  _you_. Do you remember?~”

“I– _Ohgod_ ,” You cry when he starts to play with your nipple. You curse your body for being so sensitive sometimes but, you had to admit; you love it. “O-Oh…  _god,_ I remember!” 

“I know you do. You know what I love about you?” Jimin asks and you look to him for his answer as he slows down to a slow steady pace. “Your honesty.” You’re confused for a second because why in the world is talking about this right now but before you could ask he completely stops and leans down to talk to you. 

“Your body is always open and honest with the way that I pleasure like this,” He rolls your clit between his fingers as he watches your back arch and feels you clench harder around him, “And, when I do this,” He takes your nipple into his mouth as swirls his warm tongue against the hard sensitive bud and it has you clenching the sheets around you, “Feels good doesn’t it, hm?” He starts to pick up the pace again and you curse him for knowing your body too well. You felt like you were going to explode, your body hot and ready as leans back on his hind legs to be able to hit deeper.

You were at a loss for words and with the way your body was reacting to everything Jimin had said and done, he knew you were on the brink of an orgasm. You wrap your arms around his neck and roll your hips back into his and pull him down to kiss him, this time more passionately.

He pulls away to press his forehead against yours, sweat trickling down as he gazes into your eyes. You could tell if anything, he was happy. He was happy with you, with everything that you’d been through and you were happy to be here with him in this moment too. 

He stops while intertwining his fingers within yours and pressing a kiss to your forehead, “I love you.”

You were about to tell him the same when he slams back into you. Faster and harder, your moans were the only thing he could hear, the only thing he wanted to hear as he heard his phone going off again. He knew who it was but, right now he didn’t care, his only thought was you. Jimin wanted you to cum.  

“Come here,” Jimin tells you as he’s winded. He pulls you into his chest and you do so as he twists your body for you to be on top now. The change in angle causes your head to fall back as you start rotating your hips and moan his name, “J-Jimin~”

“That’s it, princess… I’m so close, baby,” Jimin moans and within seconds you feel your orgasm spill over as your hips stutter and he bites hard into his plump lips. When you fall forward onto his chest, he takes it upon himself to wrap his arms around your waist as he thrust upward and you can’t help but scream his name. The over sensitivity mix with the way he was singing praise in your ear and giving you soft kisses, you felt your body build up to another orgasm; at least that’s what you thought it was.

Jimin’s never felt you clench so hard, your body completely giving way as he’s cumming inside you with a growl and painting your walls white as you grip the sheets underneath you.

You’re both breathing heavy at this point and you take it upon yourself to climb off of him and roll over to your side of the bed. He stares at you in awe as you’re about to get up to go the bathroom but, he stops you. He grabs your wrists and pulls you back into the bed.

“Don’t leave yet,” He smiles, inhaling your natural scent as he cuddles into your chest.

“Baby, we should–”

“They can wait a little more,” Jimin says as he leans down to rub his finger against your clit before taking a mixture of yours and his cum into his mouth. “Tasty.”

“You’re disgusting,” You giggle and he shrugs like it’s not a big deal.

“I love our essence,” You give a quick glance and he smiles wide like he hadn’t just said the weirdest thing you’ve ever heard. Just as you were about to insult him, his phone rings again and you both look at each before breaking out into a fit of laughs and giggles. 

“We should get up now,” You maneuver yourself out of his arms as you dangle your feet on the side of the bed. With a roll of his eyes, he’s stretching toward you again but you move out of reach.

“I don’t wanna…” He whines as you frown at his childish behavior. You walk over to his side of the bed and he quickly gets up to side on the edge.

“Don’t be like that baby,” You tell him and he smiles because he’s gotten exactly what he wanted. 

“You’re so cute when you try to be so bold,” He chuckles and all the heat rushes to your face and you punch him in his arm. He fakes being hurt until you try to move away and he grabs you by your ass to pull you closer. He peppers kisses on your stomach and you run your finger through his hair as he sighs in content.

“We should probably shower,” You tell him grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the bathroom. He follows behind you like a lost puppy looking for bone and help but smiles at the love and affection he was giving you. “Oh, and babe?” You turn around in his grasp to wrap your arms around his neck. He looks at you through his lashes and you can’t help but caress the back of his neck.

“Yeah, baby?”

“I love you more.”

“Finally you’re here!” Ravenna clicks her tongue in annoyance as she staring both of you while you’re walking in. She immediately notices the bright red marks on your neck as well as the scratches on his arm as she scowls. She motions for the two of you to follow her to her office as you’re nervous. Jimin could sense it, you always hated being yelled at.

“Baby?” Jimin wraps his arm around your waist and you let a trembling breath. He leans closer as he gives your hip a tiny squeeze to let you know that he’s there. “Breathe. In and Out baby,” He whispers in your ear before letting go to open her office door for the both of you. She doesn’t even wait for you to close the door before she begins scolding you for making her wait.

“You two really kept me waiting for a damn quickie??” She spat, looking back and forth between the two of you and squinting her eyes. She wanted an explanation for the wait since she called you at 8 am, it’s now almost 10:30 and she knows for a fact that you don’t live far from here. Jimin smirks. You, on the other hand, don’t know if you should keep quiet or come clean so you opt for the latter as you squeeze Jimin’s hand for comfort. “You know how much I hate waiting.” 

“I still don’t understand why you couldn’t tell us over the phone,” Jimin counters as he runs his unoccupied hand through his soft black hair, noticing her rolling her eyes. 

“Because it would be better in person.”

“Okay but–”

“Jimin stop…” You nudge him in his side with an uneasy smile because you knew how aggravated Ravenna could get. You could tell in her face but, you knew how Jimin was too. He was like a child that like to push peoples buttons until they snapped.

And that’s exactly what he was doing right now.

Ravenna took a deep breath and sat back against her desk, “Anyway… I called the both of you here because of something I wanted to run it by you. I also have something I wanted to give the both of you.” She pauses to engage in both of your reactions and leaning back to grab the vanilla envelopes on top of her desk. 

“Is it bad?” You ask quietly and she laughs at how cute you were.

“No sweetheart,” She holds out the envelopes for the both of you to take, “Mr. Jeon has been very happy with the both of you. He wants you to be his personal masseuse. He left this behind for the both of you.”

“What’s this for?”

“In both of those is something of a ‘ _Thank You_ ’… He wanted me to give them to you,” She places them in your hand. With the way they felt, you knew exactly what it was– you just didn’t know how much, “Take it, you deserve it.” 

His eyebrows rose in confusion as he watches you open it and take what looks like a wad of cash out.

“ _Ohmygod_ ,”  You gasp, looking to Jimin as he rests his arm around your waist and pulls you in close, “This is a lot of money!” 

“Why would he leave that much? We were just doing our jobs…” Jimin turns his attention to Ravenna as she starts to scroll through her tablet, “You have to give it back.”

“Wait—“

“We don’t need it,” Jimin growls, noticing you sigh in defeat as you place the money back in the envelope and put it back on her desk. She knows Jimin would never let any harm come to you. You’ve been working for her for over five years and Jimin for four. She knows the two of you well, a little too well so to hear Jimin turn down taking them money is less surprising.

Ravenna peeks up from her tablet to scan both of your faces, “Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_ we’re sure,” Jimin says irritably, turning to walk out of the room. He doesn’t wait for you but, you knew something was wrong. He never acts this way and you knew Ravenna noticed his shift in his mood too, stopping him in his in your tracks. 

“I wasn’t done  _Park Jimin_ ,” She mimics his tone and you could see him visibly stiffen. He knew her irritation was rising and it was best not to piss her off more than he already has. “Now,” Ravenna smiles to try and ease the tension in the air but, it comes off as creepy, “He wants to have both of you as his personal masseuse so that would mean you would still be working for me but, you would cater to him and only him.” She had a huge grin on her face, you could’ve sworn you seen money signs come out of her eyes. “Also he’s willing to pay whatever amount the two of you would like to make this happen.”

You and Jimin glance at one another, “Wait, so does that mean that we’re expected to go to him or whenever he comes here?”

“That’s something you’d have to discuss with him.”

Ravenna takes the card from her desk that has all Jungkook’s information on it and gives it to you but, neither one of you are quick to take it. 

Why did he want the two of you? It was weird but when Jimin sees you shrug and nod; he knew you were probably considering it and the fact that Ravenna was okay with it, he must’ve said something to convince her.

Jimin was livid.

“So, what’s it going to be?”

“Can we talk it over?” You ask, fidgeting with the edge of your skater skirt when you felt both of their eyes on you.

“Of course, I’ll let you have the next couple of days off and you can let me know when you want to come back. Don’t worry about your clients, we’ll take care of them.”

“Thank you!” You both bow until you feel Jimin pulls your hand to leave. Jimin decides not to take the money but, you did take the card. Of course, Ravenna did say that the money would be there whenever you needed or wanted it. 

After everything, you wanted to know what was so wrong about wanting to take the money and why Jimin was acting the way he was. He had no reason to be jealous; if that’s even what his behavior was about and you knew he always acted this way when he was upset. 

You wanted to say something to him but, he was in his own world so you opted in staying quiet.

Leaving the building, the breeze flows around you as you close your eyes to the feeling. Nature was one of the many things you enjoyed in life and being able to feel it like this, it was a blessing. Jimin gazes as you walk further ahead until you stop to look back. 

“ _Mini_?” 

“Yeah, princess?” You stop abruptly and Jimin wonders why. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He rushes to you and notices your lips scrunch together. You usually do that when you have something on your mind, “Babe?” 

“Why were you acting like that with Ravenna?”

“Acting like what?”

“You know what. She was just trying to help us, babe. You didn’t have to talk back to her like that,” You tell him, seeing his nose flare a little, “You want to tell me what’s really going on?”

“It’s nothing.”

Jimin pulls you into his arm, holding on to you tight than usual as you felt his lips press to the top of your head. You knew it was far from nothing but, for now, you’d let it go. He’ll spill eventually.

“I love you,” Jimin smiles as you lean on your toes to try to get to his eye level and feeling him squeeze your waist. You hadn’t noticed the many on-lookers; many of them smiling and others snarling at the show of affection but, right now, nothing else mattered. It felt like it was you and him with the way he held you. 

“I love you more,” You whisper, closing your eyes and getting lost in his warmth. Pulling away, he starts down the sidewalk as he grabs and squeezes your hand for reassurance.

“Since we have a couple of days off, what should we do?” Jimin asks, playing with your fingers as he kindly lets you take the lead.

“I don’t know but, I’m starving…” You glance his way before pulling him toward a tiny bakery down the street, “Let’s get something from there.”

“Whatever you want, baby,” Jimin smiles.

Seeing you happy was all he ever wants.

Jungkook days away from work seem limited.

Today was one of those uneventful days and he thanks the heavens for it.

It wasn’t because he was sore or anything like that. Okay, maybe that was one of the reasons why but, Jungkook’s mind was a clusterfuck right now. He couldn’t focus, let alone work on the projects that he needed to get done. He didn’t have the mindset so what better way to relax than to be away from any and everybody.

His longtime friends, Yugyeom and Yoongi, were supposed to be over today as well. It’s been a minute since he seen them but, Jungkook knew they were busy with their own companies. Yoongi having his own graphic designing company and Yugyeom being an executive manager at his father’s company– Time was always limited nowadays.   

Still, Jungkook shoots them a text to see if they would still be coming over today but, that was almost three hours ago. He wanted to go out to eat, catch up with hem but, maybe he’d have to wait another time; which was fine.

His second thought was to unwind with some video games. It was his pass time, something he loves to do since he was a child; though his father would always tell him that it was a waste of time, he always ignores as he let it go in one ear and out the other.  He knew he still had a little bit of work to do so he knew he wouldn’t be able to enjoy it anyway.

Being alone in his empty condo was boring in itself but, the thought of coming home to the both of you, it made him happy.

Hopefully, you both agree…

His mind going crazy, he couldn’t help but find himself wondering the inevitable.

What if you said no?

What if he said no…?

What if neither one of you wanted this?

He wouldn’t force you, of course, but he’d be really disappointed if that were the only reason. He sighs in frustration as he looking through his phone and picking at his face. He really needed to get his mind off of  _everything_.

He needs peace so, he opted to head out to his beach house that’s a little away from the shorelines. A gift his father bought him for his 18th birthday. He rarely uses it unless he needs a break so he kept it for times like these. On the downside, it’s more than two to three-hour drive away from the city but, sometimes he doesn’t mind taking the trip. He would never bother Seokjin for times like these, he deserved his days off just as much as Jungkook did so he often drives himself.

Jungkook was driving through the city to get to the outskirts of town when he peers over to see you pulling Jimin down the sidewalk. He wasn’t expecting to see you two which only does nothing but, stir up a mix of emotions inside of Jungkook. His leg starts to fidget as he wats for the light to turn green. He admits, the whole scene was completely adorable. You were cute, pulling Jimin to where you wanted to go and watching him follow you like a lovesick puppy. Jungkook couldn’t help but grin exceptionally hard when you start to point like a child direction their parent. 

“One day,” Jungkook said with a little hope in his tone as he sped away to his destination.

“Y/n Watch Out!” Jimin yanks you back by your arm when a car speeds by as it’s time for you to cross the street. Your brain, however, doesn’t comprehend what just happened until Jimin was in your face asking if you were okay. Other people came rushing over but, Jimin shoos them away at the sight of your anxiety starting to perk.

“I-I’m fine,” You mumble, your shoulders falling dejectedly and Jimin notices your shift in mood.

“Oh no. You’re not okay,” Jimin retorts,  as he pulls you into his chest and feels you let out a long-winded sigh, “Why don’t we get some food and go home? Or do you want me to cook?” 

“We can get something,” You tell him as you drag your feet along the concrete.

“Y/n…” Jimin stops, placing both his hands on your shoulders and searching your eyes for the gleam you had before the incident, “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“I know…”

“Then stop sulking babe,” Jimin rubs his knuckle gently down your cheek as you shrug, turning to continue to walk away, “Babe…” 

He hates whenever you would beat yourself up over things that weren’t in your control. Yeah, you could’ve avoided being almost hit but, your excitement had gotten the better of you. Jimin would never hold that against you.

As long as you were okay, he’s okay but, for you, it was harder to understand.

Jimin catches up to you, placing his hand in yours and squeezes as you pass by the bakery you originally wanted to go to; opting for the diner that was a little bit more ways away.

Food really was the last thing on your mind.

* * *

“Finally home!” Jimin says cheerfully as he plops down on the black leather love seat. You drag your body straight to the bedroom and he couldn’t do anything but, stare toward the hallway that leads to the bedroom and sighs. He wishes he could just burst in the room and cuddle you, tickle you until he sees you smile but, alas he knew to leave you alone when you would get to this point. You were in one of your funks and he knew it. He hates how you beat yourself up over things that weren’t in your control but, he doesn’t say anything. He’s running his hands through his thick black hair as he sinks deeper into the couch and pulling out his phone and staring at the card that had his information on it.

Should he?

No, He shouldn’t because both had to talk about it together at some point.

Jimin tosses the card away, watching it flutter to the floor as he lays his head on the back of his hand while switching the television on. He skims through the many channels to try and find something that catches his eye but, nothing seems to work.

He didn’t want to eat without you and he knew unless you were sleep or feeling better, you wouldn’t let him into the bedroom either.

He shuffles his way into the kitchen to put the food in the fridge. That was his first priority, it would suck for all this food to go to waste. His second priority was checking on you and making sure you were okay. When he peeks into the bedroom he sees you curled into a ball as your breathing thins out; you were asleep as he predicted. He shrugs off his jacket and climbs into the bed with you and pulls your arm so he could wrap his arms around you. 

“I don’t know why you beat yourself up so much,” Jimin frowns, kissing you on the forehead and getting snuggled within your warmth, “But, I still love you all the same…”

He closes his eyes as he felt you tug on his shirt and a tiny groan left your lips.

“Get some rest, princess…”

Oceanic views, something Jungkook has come to appreciate in his lifetime as the calming waves soothe him. He’s never thought that something as simple as this could calm him in a heartbeat but, it does.

His ringer down, he relaxes on his beach house deck as he leans back into his white lounger with his tablet in hand. The wet air around him keeping him level-headed as he surfs through the many websites he needed to look through. His company is in the midst of opening a second branch out in Seoul and he needed to make sure he had everything ready for it.

Of course, his mind wanders a bit as he imagines bringing both of you here to relax with him. He couldn’t tell you how happy he would be to see you and Jimin on both sides of him in your bathing suits; relaxing against the scorching sun and laughing with one another.  

His phone goes unnoticed as he lays his head back and smiles, inhaling the salty ocean air. 

“We knew we’d find you here.”

“Of course, he’d be here! You owe me… pay up,” Yugyeom lips curls into a smirk and all Jungkook could do is shake his head.

“You were betting on that?” Jungkook asks, pulling his shades off his eyes and on top of his head.

“Of course,” Yugyeom smiles, shaking the money above his head, “Nine times out of ten… I’m right anyway.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, I’m not here for my health. Did you forget we invited us over?” Yoongi rolls his eyes and moves to sit next to Jungkook, loosening his tie, “Why didn’t you answer your phone?”

“What do you mean? It hasn’t eve—,” Jungkook grabs his phone off the table, “ _Oh_.” 

4 missed calls.

7 text messages.

2 Voicemails.

“Yeah, we were supposed to hang out today… what happened? He…” Yugyeom pauses to point to Yoongi, “…wouldn’t shut up about it.” 

“You wouldn’t either, brat.”

Yoongi smacks him on the back of his head as the elder glares.

“You both are children,” Jungkook laughs as he scrolls through the text messages when his eye caught wind of one in particular.

He actually reached out to him. He wanted to talk to him.

> _**[3:45pm]**  (+1-65-564-7889): Our boss gave us your number… I wanna talk to you first if that’s okay. You can give me a time or place, I’m free all week._

Jungkook ignores the banter of his friends, his eyes set on his phone. How should he respond? If he had to guess, he knew this was Jimin and not you; which was fine. Without warning, Jungkook felt his hands get lighter, noting his phone was nowhere to be found.

“Let’s see,” Yugyeom smiles as he scrolling through Jungkook’s messages. Jungkook shoots up to reach forward but, he snatches back away from his grip, “Ooooh, little Kookie has a… Wait, nevermind it’s for some contract.”

“We’re not kids anymore. Give me my phone Yugyeom,” Jungkook stern voice forces not only Yugyeom but Yoongi to look at him too. 

“I just wanted to see what you were up to,” Yugyeom smiles mischievously and Jungkook’s patience starts to run thin. “I mean, we came all this way to see you! What’s so important an—“ 

“I said give it,” Jungkook snatches the phone leaving both Yoongi and Yugyeom to stare in disbelief. He walks back into his beach house, away from them; away from prying eyes, “ _Childish_.”

Jungkook leans against the counter island as he types his response, meanwhile his friends are making their way inside the house.

> _**[3:59pm]** That’s completely fine. I’m actually free today if you want to meet. We can meet at the diner down the street from your workplace, let’s say 8pm? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to those still reading and anticipating. I thank you and I love you.
> 
> ALSO, BTS IS IN LA! I'm so excited omg and have you watch the comeback trailer?  
> They all look so good omg! but, anyway; I hope everyone is having a wonderful evening and im sorry for uploading this late but, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> CeCi xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Jungkook finally meet to discuss terms and conditions and Jimin for the life of him can't figure out why Jungkook wants the two of you so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT LOVELIES BUT, IT'S BACK.
> 
> I couldn't figure out where I wanted to go with this story but, I got it and here it is! I hope you're still enjoying it.
> 
> Bunny, xoxo

Jimin takes a moment to look at the message that he’d just received. Was meeting with him such a good idea?

He could think of a million and one reasons why he shouldn’t but, that would only delay the inevitable. He needed to meet with Jungkook to see what kind of person he really was aside from what he saw at Enigma. He needed to know what his deal was and why he was so hellbent on having the both of you.

So, he decided he needs to meet with Jungkook alone. Jimin didn’t want to bring you into it just yet but, eventually, you would have to know. 

His mind eventually flashing back to that night at Enigma, back to your night. What did you do? Was it anything like what he did? Jimin doesn’t know but, he’d been curious ever since he came home, though it didn’t really matter. You both had a spoken rule of not talking about your clients and whatever they had you do outside of work; for the sake of your relationship and friendship but, he can’t help his curious mind. 

Just as the thoughts inside of his mind starts to become harder to bear, you call out to him in the sweetest voice he’s ever heard.

“Jimin…” You mutter. It startled him a bit but, he quickly regains his composure to see what you needed.

“Yes, baby?”

No answer. He leans forward to see your breathing even out and smiling as he pushes a strand of hair out of your face. The sudden twitch of your nose made jimin cackle but, afraid he was too loud; he clasps his hands over his mouth. The last thing he needed was for you to wake up because you needed your rest.

He tries to get your attention one last time for good measure but, it falls on deaf ears. You were sound asleep. He chalks it up to you sleep talking and he was just on your mind at the moment. He found it to be adorable really. Hopefully, it wasn’t anything important. Jimin leans in to plant a kiss on the top of your hair, taking his nails and scratching against your scalp. He wonders what you were dreaming about, he doesn’t know but he’s glad he’s somewhere in it.

Sitting up, he sits back against the headboard of your bed and grabs his phone off the nightstand. He wasn’t expecting Jungkook to text back so quick, the message he received being three minutes after his initial text. He smirks, someone is a little eager.

**[4:09pm] (+1-67-877-4598):** _That’s fine. I’m actually free today if you want to meet. We can meet at the restaurant down the street from your workplace, let’s say 8pm?_

Jimin glances toward the clock as he quietly gets out of bed to make his way to the living room. There was still time since it was only 6pm but, he really wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He knows he shouldn’t be meeting with him behind your back but, Jimin needed to know why.

 **[6:04pm] (Jimin):**   _Is it possible to meet in a couple of minutes? And the cafe would be a lot closer to me if that’s okay with you.  
_

Not even a few minutes later, another text comes in that has Jimin grabbing his leather jacket and heading out the door. 

**[6:01pm] (+1-67-877-4598):** _Of course, I’ll meet you there._

Jungkook’s eyes scan the room as he notices Yoongi and Yugyeom from his kitchen. Both engrossed in the television as some action movie plays. He wondered if he should tell them where he’s going but, he realizes that it’s not any of their business. Plus it would give them more ammunition for teasing, which would be no end. 

He found himself leaving without a word, slipping out the front door like he was sneaking out of his parent’s house. It was beyond embarrassing as he found himself laughing about the whole ordeal because it was really silly now that he’d thought about it. Just as Jungkook started up his car, he remembered just how long of a drive he had to get back to the city. He mentally cursed himself but, at least the drive would give him the chance to think and clear his head. 

He wonders what Jimin wanted to speak about. Would you be there? How would the conversation even go?

All these unanswered questions and Jungkook found himself pressing harder on the gas.

Jimin sat at a table near the window, tapping his against the wooden table and slowly sipping on his triple mocha frappuccino. Honestly, a beer sounded much more appetizing but in order to sit in the little cafe, you had to order something. 

He felt like he was constantly staring at his phone to either check the time or to see if either you or Jungkook had texted him, hoping for the latter. You would definitely be wondering where he ran off to but, he just hopes you don’t wake up to see that he’s gone. 

Jimin knows he’s been sitting in this cafe for a hot minute, though he doesn’t mind since it gave him a chance to get his words together and to figure what the hell he was going to say. How would this conversation go, especially without you here– he doesn’t know but, what he does know is that he’s anxious. 

Maybe a little  _too_ anxious.

He unlocks his phone to scroll through the exchange of messages that he and Jungkook had after his initial text when he takes another sip. There were so many questions and none of them had answers. 

Jimin grins when he exits the message app, gazing at his wallpaper that was a picture of you gazing out at the sun; a beach date he’d love to relive. It was one of his favorite pictures of you because of the way the sun had shone down on you, casting a shadow an unforgettable. The picture definitely didn’t quite do your beauty justice but, it was still gorgeous. Everything that happened that day was perfect simply because it was also the day Jimin had asked you to be exclusive and he was thrilled when you said yes.

Completely immersed in his thoughts, he hadn’t realized the bell toll above the door signaling that Jungkook’s presence until he heard the chair scrape against the floor. Jimin eyes shot up from his phone to meet Jungkook’s.

“I hope you haven’t been waiting long,” Jungkook lips quirk into a smile and Jimin can’t help but chuckle.

“It wasn’t too long.”

“Good,” Jungkook settles in the chair across from Jimin as he flags down a waitress for a little caffeine. He had all the words he wanted to say floating through his mind but, now that Jungkook was there, they were lost in the wind. Silence befell their table in the otherwise semi-noisy cafe that bustle with teenagers and college students and Jimin didn’t even know where to start. So, he didn’t say a word, opting for Jungkook to speak first instead, “So, I assume you want to speak to me about the proposition I gave your boss.”

“I just want to know why,” Jimin leans back in his chair, the weight causing it to lean, “Why us? If you’re looking for your own personal sex slaves then—“

“It’s not like that.”

“Then?” Jimin raises his eyebrow in frustration, his thought on you and you alone. Protect you… that’s the only thing on his mind. 

Jungkook sighs. He wasn’t sure if he should really say anything but with the way Jimin was staring at him, he knew he had to tell him something.

“There’s something about the both of you. I just want the both of you as my personals if not more.” 

“We were doing our jobs. We were supposed to make you feel good not have you start liking us. It was purely business. Everything we said was to feed into whatever twisted fantasy you have.“

“I know,” Jungkook purses his lips together. This isn’t how he thought this was going to go but, he does understand his concerns, “I know it’s not the best ways of doing things…” 

“It’s not just that but, I’ve had clients like you before and she has too. She’s been hurt so much and I’m just trying to make sure that it doesn’t happen again,” Jimin replies, scrunching his nose at the memory. 

Jungkook notices the gleam in Jimin’s eyes whenever he starts talking about you. 

“You really love her don’t you?”

“I do,” Jimin’s voice perks, “Look… I know you don’t mean any harm. I just want to make sure that this is what you want.” 

“I wouldn’t have pursued this if I wasn’t sure,” Jungkook smiles and Jimin naturally followed. Jimin places his hand on the table and Jungkook takes the initiative to ball them up within his own. He grins when he sees how much smaller they are compared to his own, though he won’t say it out loud, “Give me time to prove it to you, to her. Like I said… I know this is weird and I know you’ve had people use you but I’m not one of those people. I genuinely want the both of you and if I have to wait then so be it but, I’m not giving up.” 

Jimin didn’t know what else to do or even what to say as he blankly stares at the CEO in disbelief. He could see the sincerity in Jungkook’s eyes when he spoke, he could even hear it in his voice. He knew he was telling the truth.

“I know we haven’t known each other long but—“

Jimin pulls his hands out of Jungkook’s and leans back against his chair, his gaze turning toward the window, “It’s fine… I really just wanted to make sure you weren’t a creep or something along those lines.”

Jungkook relaxes and nods his head, “Fair enough. I understand.”

“Well. I’ll talk to her and see what she thinks about it and I’ll keep in touch,” Jimin mentions, grabbing his belongings and giving him a small smile, “I’ll let you know.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jungkook stands to shake Jimin’s hand but, Jimin just looks at him.

“We’ve had sex… I’m pretty sure we’re passed formalities,” Jimin’s lips quirk into an all-knowing smile and Jungkook blushes a pretty pink hue.

“True… well…” Speechless, Jungkook ducks his head. He honestly didn’t know what to say at this point but, he smiles anyway.

“I’m kidding…”

“Right…”

Awkward. That’s one way to describe the last of this interaction but, regardless, Jungkook has never felt this way. Jimin’s joking, his smile; everything about him… Jungkook can’t say that he loves him  _just_ yet but, he’s happy. Very happy and he knows that if you allowed him, he could make you two happy too. 

“Well,” Jimin stands to his feet, “I’ll let you know what she says and if we have a deal.”

“I look forward to hearing from the both of you.”

Jungkook watches Jimin push his hair back. Why did it feel like he was whipped? The both of you have him eating out the palm of your hands and over nothing but sex nonetheless. It’s crazy.

Just as he was about to get up to leave he noted the messages from Yoongi and Yugyeom chuckling at panicked they were.

“Stupid,” Jungkook curses himself as he gathers his things to leave, pulling his face mask above his face. Maybe there was an endgame to all this. He didn’t know but, what he did know was he needed to be careful. He sighs; grabbing his keys and stepping outside as he took in the fresh air. He guesses he’d go back to the beach house, hopefully, you both would say yes by then.

He doesn’t hear the camera shutter as a shadow captures his presence leaving the little cafe as they chuckle.

His father always warned him to be careful.

Exhaustion. Jimin felt drained but his stomach growls as soon as he steps inside the apartment. You hadn’t texted him at all so he knew you were probably still sleep. He was only gone for a couple of hours; maybe 2 at the most. 

Jimin recalls the conversation he and Jungkook had before they went their separate ways. Jungkook asked if he could take either of you to some business party next week. Though Jimin wanted to decline, he also knew you hated when he made decisions without you especially when it involved both of you.  

“Where have you been?” Your groggy voice cuts through the quiet air as he’s placing a plastic bag on the table. 

“Out. I went to get the cake you were eyeing earlier,” Jimin beams, motioning for you to come closer, “The lady said it was strawberry and I guess whip cream? I know how much you hate the other icing. She even put strawberries on top too.” 

He knew you so well.

You stalk over to stand by his side and open the box as you swipe your finger in it. You brought it up to your lips and sucked it off as Jimin eyes never left you. His eyelids hooded as he tucks his bottom lip between his teeth if only you knew the kind of power you had over him.

“It’s good.” 

“Of course it is. I picked out it out,” Jimin boasts, poking his chest out as you roll your eyes playfully. 

“Don’t get too cocky.”

“I’m only cocky for you.”

“ _Ohmygod_ ,” You giggle digging your finger into the icing again and raising it to his lips, “Here.”

“Damn, that is good,” Jimin eyes bulge almost comically as he looks down at you enjoying the cake.

“Told you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Have you eaten yet?”

“No I was waiting for you,” You tell him as he watches you walk to the living room with a piece of cake in hand, “Seriously where did you go? It doesn’t take 2 hours to get a cake.”

Jimin purses his lips, the silence telling you there’s more to the story but he won’t say. You turn to look at him with your eyebrow corked. What wasn’t he telling you?

“Jimin? What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing babe,” He goes to pull out the food he’d bought earlier. “I’ll heat up the food, you just relax.”

Jimin pulls plates out of the cabinet as you turn on Netflix, flipping through all the dull movies to find something worth watching. You felt eyes on you and you knew it was Jimin, of course, but you couldn’t understand why. He looked so unraveled when he came in, you could tell something was bothering him. He just wouldn’t tell you what.

“Come get your plate baby,” Jimin breaks you out of your thoughts as you waltz over to the kitchen to grab a plate. Pork roast, mixed vegetables, and whole potato; everything looked delicious and you couldn’t wait to eat it as you sat cross-leg next to Jimin on the couch. He chuckled at how cute you look, settling for Guardian of the Galaxy Vol. 2 as the movie for the night. You’ve seen it so many times but you know Jimin doesn’t mind watching it again. 

It’s so quiet besides the sounds coming from the television, the clack of the silverware against the plates and Jimin wonders if this is the right time to tell you. To ask you? 

“Babe,” He sets his plate down on the coffee table as he’s a little full but, your attention is immersed in the tv and he can’t get you to break away so he stays quiet. He knows he shouldn’t feel guilty, he was just seeing what that guy deal was but he did feel guilty going without you. He doesn’t know why he’s nervous honestly. 

He waits for you to finish before taking both of your plates to the sink. You finally look beside you to see Jimin’s gone. 

“Jimin??” You call out to him, looking around before finding him in the kitchen. You sense something was off so, why not ask? You wrap your arms around his waist and rests your head on his broad back. You felt him relax, tapping your hand to let him go as he spins to face you, looking you dead in the eye as you reach up to caress his cheek. “What’s wrong baby?” 

“I just need to talk to you,” He tells you and by the tone of his voice, you know he’s not joking right now. 

“Oh okay,” You pull him by the hand to the couch as you both sit down and he pauses the movie. He pulls you to straddle his lap as he runs his fingers up and down your side. “What is it?”

“It’s about Jungkook…”

“What about him?” He senses your confusion with the way your eyebrows came together.

He takes a deep breath, “That whole two hours I was gone. I went to meet with him too… besides getting the cake.”

“I thought we were going to meet with him together?” You challenge as you tried to climb off his lap but with the firm hold he had on your waist, it was impossible. “We’re supposed to do this together. Why did you meet with him by yourself??”

“I know baby, I know,” Jimin leans forward to place his head on your chest, hearing your heartbeat quicken. “I wanted to make sure he wasn’t a creep. You remember what happened the last time? I didn’t want it to happen again. I just wanna protect you.” 

“Well, what did he say?” You ask, enclosing your hand within Jimin. You lace your fingers into his and he watches you do so.

“That he wants us to be his personals,” Jimin says, “I think he just wants us. The way he said it made it seem like he wants a relationship out of this.” 

“Mmm,” You hum, taking Jimin’s hand and kissing the back of it, “And, What did you say?” 

“That I’d talk to you,” Jimin’s eyes look up to see you staring down at him, “He also wants one of us to accompany him to some gala meet in a couple of days.”

“Why?”

“Dunno. Didn’t ask,” Jimin shakes his head as both of his hands slowly slide up your back only to send a shiver down your spine, “It’s up to you baby. I don’t mind, to be honest, but, it’s up to you.”

“I’ll think about it,” You tell him as you’re leaning in to pepper kisses along his neck and collarbone. Jimin stretches his neck for you to get better access as he’s pulling your over-shirt over your head and leaving you in nothing but your shorts, “Right now I want you.” You bring your fingers to knead through his black hair and for a moment the both of you felt at peace. You pull his head back and lean down to kiss him, so soft and sweet as he holds on to you tighter before pulling away with a low smack noise. His eyes were hooded as he looks you over. 

“Then take these off,” Jimin demands, letting you move off his lap to pull them down. You bend over in the process as he runs his tongue over his lips. He wanted to bend you over the coffee table, fuck you until you scream his name but, for now, he just wanted to have you to hold and kiss as he grabs your hand to set you back on his lap. 

“I can see why he’d want you too,” He says as a lopsided grin forms on his face, his hands move to caress your breast and a sweet moan escaping your lips. “You’re so beautiful, so…” he pauses to lick a stripe over one of your nipples; his hand still caressing the other. “Willing~” 

You gasp when he nips the sensitive bud, the feel of his hands on your body setting you on fire. He starts to move your hips back and forth on his lap and the friction of his jeans against you causes enough friction to have you moaning louder than before.

“Fuck you’re such a minx,” He says as he grabs ahold of your ass to get you to move faster, his fingers playing with your rim.

“And you’re a womanizer,” You lip quirks into a smirk until your hips start to stutters and he knows your close. He can hear it in your breathing, see it in your posture as he whispers in your ear. He licks and nips your earlobe and suddenly, you’re seeing stars. You make a mess on his clothes as he chuckles, smiling at how fucked you look right now.

“I can see why he’d want you,” He repeats again as he plants a kiss on your cheek, watching you come down from your high, “Cause you make me want you too.”

“We got all night,” You tell him as he picks you up and carries you to the bedroom. Sleep being voided for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your love and support!  
> Comments are welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally meets with the both of you face to face.

It’s been a long day and a half for Jungkook since he’s been checking his phone non-stop. The evaluations are coming up soon plus the gala meet is two days away and he still needs to get the preparations done for that as well. He’d hope that he would’ve heard from either you or Jimin by this point but, he’s haven’t had any luck. He’s still lounging around his beach house after kicking Yoongi and Yugyeom out, alone and tired but he doesn’t want to text first. He doesn’t want to seem desperate because Jimin did say he would text. 

How much time did you  _really_ need?

* * *

 

He hated this feeling that he had at the pit of his stomach. The one telling him not to get his hopes up or they’ll come crashing down tenfold but, he felt like he was going to go stir-crazy. Now he knows that feeling his father was talking about, the one where you long to have companionship, to hold and kiss or even just to talk. Even if it would with two people instead of one. His father told him when he finally found it, work wouldn’t consume his life so much and even if it is just an infatuation with the two of you; he kind of see’s what he means. He doesn’t want to be at the office, he wants to be here and working from home with the both of you by his side and enjoying the weather.

He could envision you sitting on the counter with your legs dangling off to the side and Jimin standing between them as he’s cooking something for the three of you. Laughter filling the air, it would be so good-- he’d be happy. Sadly, he’s only cooking for himself right now. He sighs at the revelation. 

He grabs his plate of food to go sit in his living room as he read over the important contracts his assistant drew up for the new company he was doing business with. Granted he didn’t even want to deal with the owner of this company but, his father insisted that it would be good for business. So, far he couldn’t see what was so good about it but, he’d still meet with them to see what their deal was. 

He continues to munch on his eggs, ham, and toast when he notices an email from Hoseok noting something about a news article about him. He quickly opens the web page to an image of him walking out of the cafe from the other day. His irritation seething, at least they weren’t able to capture any of Jimin. He wouldn’t know how he would damage control the situation if they had. Learn from your mistakes, that’s what his father always told him and be careful the next time. Reading over the title, he chuckles at the title as he skims through the article. Of course, they had no idea what they were speaking about but, he let them think that they did.

“Secret meetings huh?” Jungkook sighs, sitting the tablet on the coffee table in front of him and he stretches out on the couch. If only they knew how true that really was. 

He hadn’t realized how exhausted he was until his eyelids dropped and he was slowly falling asleep. Hell, it was his last day off, he might as well enjoy it.

* * *

 

Sleep overtook his body for most of the day with his whole being feeling sluggish. He’s been sleeping for a little over five hours as he rolls over and grabs his phone off the ground. It must’ve fallen while he was sleeping. Checking the time he notices a notification that causes him to sit up straight, probably a little too quickly because he suddenly felt light-headed. Why was he so giddy about this whole thing? 

He smiling to no one but, himself as he unlocks his phone to read through the messages.

> **6:34pm [Jimin:]** _Hey so... I spoke to Y/n... She wants to talk to you herself. if you’d like, we were going out tonight if you wanna come._  
> 
> **6:36pm [Jimin:]**   _I mean you don’t have to it’s just a thought but, she really wants to talk to you but, it’s up to you. Just let me know._

Jungkook couldn’t contain his excitement. He’d finally get to talk to you after not being able to for some time now. The only issue was should he be seen out with you, especially since he didn’t know what kind of drinkers you were and if he was caught by the paparazzi again, how would he spin the story? 

It was a battle within himself. The more rational side was telling him that he shouldn’t. He should wait and meet with the two of you in a more private setting but, of course, Jungkook was never a rational person when it came to his feelings and right now, he wanted to be in both of your presence. He’d be damned if he passed up this opportunity. Let’s face it. He wanted to see where both of your heads were at within this situation and plus he needed to get the preparations done for the gala. Hopefully one of you, if not both, would go.

He types his response as he gets up off the couch to head to his room to shower. 

> **6:43pm**   _Sure. I’d love to come. How should I dress?_

He strips himself of his lounging clothes as he hops in the shower and awaits Jimin’s response text. It took him 20-minutes max, now in his walk-in closet, searching for an outfit to wear. 

> **7:01pm [Jimin:]** _Casual. It’s just a bar so there's no need to dress up. We’re just celebrating with a friend(:_

Jungkook wonder what friend he was talking about, though he didn’t pry since it’s not like he knows any of your friends anyway. 

He parted his hair down the middle, swooping it to the sides with headbands that sat on his forehead for aesthetic purposes. He dawned a fitted dark brown shirt, a cream-color over shirt that hung open with black feathers that seeming look like they were falling all over. His pants were a lighter brown, loose fitted and thin but still fit him perfectly and his shoes were velcro and open toe. He gazes at his form as he bends over the counter and texts Jimin back.

> **7:10pm**   _Send me the address and I’ll meet you there._

He checks himself in the mirror one last time, giving himself a once over as he smiles.

He’d finally get to see both of you together.

* * *

 

Jungkook settles for his 2017 Nissan Altima as his car for the night. Not too flashy but, just enough edge to turn heads. He never understood why people bought expensive cars to flaunt their worth because he was never one of those people. As long as it got him from point A to point B; he was fine.

The ride to the bar wasn’t long but, Jungkook nerves were going a mile a minute. He didn’t know what to expect or should he say,  _who_ to expect. He’d also have to be careful not to get caught by the paparazzi again before he was ready to announce your relationship together.

If you’d even have one after this. He sighs at the possibility that this might not even be a good meeting. Honestly, he wouldn’t even know what to do if this was the reason. He still doesn’t know why he acts like a child getting candy for the first time with the two of you but, you just bring out that side of him.

He pulls into the parking lot with ease since there weren’t that many cars but, it’s still really small. The bar in question is one that’s on a boardwalk off the shorelines. It’s a small building littered with a tacky neon ‘open’ sign and hanging lights to illuminate the front door. It has a sort of cozy feeling to it and Jungkook can see why you would choose this bar. 

He doesn’t say much to the people who litter the outside area, standing and looking at Jungkook like he definitely didn’t belong there, like he was in the wrong neighborhood. Though he’s far from being scared, it’s just a weird feeling that he’s still not used to. 

He maneuvers himself through the crowded bar and seeing if he can catch a glimpse of you or Jimin but, with the number of people that’s around it’s impossible. So, he opts into heading over to the bar to order himself a drink and waiting to hear from Jimin. He knew if you saw him, he’s sure you’d probably text him. Hopefully.

“What’re you having, sweetheart?” The bartender gently smiles as she gives Jungkook a once over as she licks her lips. Jungkook cringes at the sight, immediately looking at the menu to pick something and quick. He sighs internally, such a poor drinking selection.

“I’ll just have a beer,” He says, pulling his phone out as he felt it vibrate.

**7:57pm [Jimin]:** _We see you just come out whenever. **** _We’re sitting outside.__

She comes back as fast as she left, popping the cap off the bottle and handing him the beer, “You don’t look like a beer person.” Jungkook scoffs, what did she know anyway. He raises his bottle to tip her way as he takes a swig.

“Looks can always be deceiving.”

“Touche. What’s your name love?” The bartender grins and Jungkook doesn’t know if he should really give out his name, especially since it can come back to bite him in the ass. “I haven’t seen you around here before.” 

He settles for an alias instead. It’s not like he’ll ever know really. He was only being cautious, “Jiwoon.”

“Well,  _Jiwoon_ ,” She winks as he’s shaking a drink mix inside of a mixing cup. The way she says the name made it seem like he knew Jungkook was lying but, she didn’t say anything about it, “I hope you enjoy it here,” and with that, she’s walking down the bar to give others their drinks. 

Just as Jungkook takes another swig of his beer, he feels his phone vibrates in his pocket with another notification from Jimin flashing across the screen. His eyes shot up and were met with Jimin flagging him down.

He asks for one more beer before moving off the bar stool to make his way out.

The view was gorgeous but with the way the moonlight hit the both of you, it was definitely breathtaking. Jungkook grins when he catches both of your eyes, both of you looking up at him with a smile. There were other people around but, his eyes were set on the two of you because at this moment all he saw was you and Jimin. 

He makes his way over to the table as he sat on the left side of Jimin, next to a dark haired male that was just as big as him. Jimin leans in to whisper something in your ear as he stretches his arm on the back of your chair. 

“Who is this?” Jungkook thought he’d go unnoticed but, with the way the blonde hair male was staring back at him, he knew that wasn’t the case. He froze. What the hell was he to you? He couldn’t tell them that he was your client-- hell he doesn’t even know if he should say anything at all since he’s a guest, to be honest.

“Ummm...”

“He’s a friend of ours,” Jimin smirks, cutting in when Jungkook peers at him, not really sure if he should say anything, “We invited him.” 

“Well, any friend of theirs is a friend of mine. I’m Taemin,” The blonde male eyes crinkle with his smile and Jungkook couldn’t help but smile back.

“Nice to meet you.”

“I’m sure you remember Taehyung,” Jimin points to the red hair boy as he waves excitedly. Jungkook nods and waves back. “This is Lisa, Jenni and next to you is Jackson.”

“Sup,” Jackson says cooly as he takes a sip of his beer, leaning over to whisper into Lisa’s ear.

“Hey,” Jenni says right after, her eyes never leaving Jungkook. She squints as if she recognizes his face but ultimately doesn’t say a word and Lisa just smiles shyly and waves because her attention was solely on you. 

“Anyway,” You speak up, pushing your chair back to stand and turning to face Taemin, “Congratulations on your promotion love. You earned it.” 

“Thanks, hun,” Taemin gets up to run around the table to give you a bear hug. Everyone looks on with hopeful eyes and Taemin looks like he’s about to squeeze the life outta you until Jimin pulls him back. You giggle and Jungkook takes the moment to look around at each person who's staring at you in awe. You really did have that presence about you. 

A few beers later and Jungkook started to relax a little, conversations coming a little more at ease and Jimin takes the opportunity to take a walk on the beach just you, him and Jungkook. 

“We’ll be back,” Jimin says as he motions for you and Jungkook to follow; both of you responding. Taehyung smirks because he knows all about who Jungkook really is and why he’s there but, that’s neither here or there or any of his business as he goes back to flirting with Jenni. 

Jimin takes you by the hand, his smile as big as day as you make it down to the shorelines. Jungkook watches the both of you as Jimin leans in to kiss your cheek until he notices Jungkook lagging a bit. He motions for him to come closer, finding a secluded cabana area for you to sit and talk in.

The sand is warm and the air is thick with unspoken words but, the atmosphere is peaceful.

“So,” Jimin speaks up, pulling you to lay your head in his lap, “Are we finally gonna talk about this?” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rules have finally been set with Jungkook being content with the way everything played out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: I suck at describing things so that’s why this is here lol  
> Visual for everyone's outfit:  
> [your dress](http://nafdress.com/assests/images/amazing-red-and-black-lace-prom-dresses-eliteweddinglooks-5424315.jpg) \- [Jimin’s outfit](http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/131188997445-0-1/s-l1000.jpg) -[Jungkook’s outfit](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1q5dmJXXXXXcqXpXXq6xXFXXXz/2017-Brand-Korean-3-piece-Italian-Mens-font-b-Tuxedo-b-font-Suits-Wedding-Shiny-Black.jpg).
> 
> Otherwise; enjoy!

It’s been a couple of days since the talk on the beach and the rules have finally been set with Jungkook being content with the way everything played out. The talk you had inside the cabana was nothing more than informative and enlightening with him learning almost everything he needed to know about you and Jimin. He was happy you two were actually warming up to him the way he was hoping you would and he couldn’t keep the grin off his face.

He decided to opt out of getting massages, for now, a decision the three of you agreed upon in which you felt was for the better anyway. Of course, if he really needed them, you’d give him stress relievers like his shoulders, etc to take the stress away but, anything else was off limits. You’d also agreed upon the way he would spend his time with the both of you. He preferred to see you both at the same time but, if that isn’t possible he was fine with just one of you. 

You notice as the more the three of you talked the more this sounded more like he was searching for companionship, rather than just someone to help him relax. In which, you really didn’t mind it but, you could sense Jimin was a little more skeptic. There were more things like money, etc but, more importantly, the decision to actually take him up on his offer he gave Ravenna was finalized. You and Jimin were thrilled to call her to tell her you both quit, her voice seemingly heavy but she agreed. 

Take things slow, even though this was a step-up from being strangers, he was ecstatic you agreed.

The both of you were sitting on your couch and awaiting Jungkook to pick you up. Tomorrow was his Gala meet for potential clients and he needed to get the two you fitted for your formal wear. Jungkook really wanted one of you there, though he lucked up and was able to have both of you so, today would be filled with nothing but, shopping and fittings. Among other things that might occur but, the both of you didn’t mind. Hell, it was something to do.

Jimin gazes your way to see you scrolling on your phone, your head cocked to the side and laying on your fist and you look so adorable. He scoots closer to you, effectively startling you as you smack him against his chest.

“Really?”

“What?” He tries to look innocent but, you know better.

“You ass. I lost because of you! I almost beat my score…” You pout, sticking your bottom lip out and he practically squealed at the sight. 

“I’m sorry, princess,” Jimin wraps his arm around the back of the couch to get you to cuddle with him and smiles. “I just wanted cuddles.”

“You could’ve just asked,” You giggle leaning into him as he played with your fingers. You could tell he had something on his mind but, you knew he wouldn’t tell you unless you asked. You could feel his heart beat quicken through his pulse and you wonder if it had anything to do with you. He sighs and you take the opportunity to turn to face him and clasping your hands within his. “What’s wrong baby?”

Jimin swallows hard, not sure if he should say anything or not because you seem happy with the arrangements and he didn’t want to make it seem like he wasn’t. You were gazing at him in anticipation and he didn’t quite know what else to say.

“Uhm,” He pauses, looking at the TV but, before he could say what was on his mind, his phone starts to buzz and he knows it’s Jungkook calling to say he’s outside. You get up to put your chucks on as Jimin just watches you. He felt a ping of ache in his chest, but why?

Jimin stops you at the door, pulling you back to feel your warmth. He doesn’t know why he’s so adamant about keeping you close but, he knows you don’t mind. He gives you a peck on the lips, his eyes flutter closed as he feels your breathing pick up. He pulls away with a smack of his lips as he runs his tongue along his top lip and smirks.

“I love you princess.”

“I-I love you too,” You blush and Jimin knows he’s got you right where he wants you.

* * *

“Are you sure about this?” You question, the dread in your voice and you wonder if he could sense it. Jungkook places his hand on your lower back to usher you inside the clothing store with a huge smile on his face. The prices were way too high and you didn’t want him spending so much money on the both of you, especially if it’s only for one night.

“Of course,” He replies, letting Jimin walk in behind you to keep you from panicking more. Jimin grabs your hand and gives it a little squeeze but, you’re still not calming down. He knows this but, right now the most he can do is let you lean on him for comfort.

As you’re both in each other’s world, you hear a woman’s voice boom from across the room with her hands clasp together. She was too loud for your taste but, she seems to be good friends with Jungkook or at least, knows him well.

“Mr. Jeon! Welcome back,” She bows toward the three of you as she looks back to Jungkook, confused. “What brings you back? Pick up for your suit isn’t until tomorrow.”

“Actually, I’m here for these two,” He mentions with a wide smile, gently placing his hands on the dip in both of your backs and you felt yourself relax a little. You don’t know why it helped but, it did. She gives you a quick glance before her eyes rake over Jimin’s, her gaze lingering a little longer than you’d like as you cleared your throat. Jimin pushes his hair back unfazed and you curse him in your head, why did he have to look so good today.

“She needs a dress and he needs a suit. I need them by tomorrow,” He tells her as they walk away to look for a couple for you two to try on. You turn to Jimin whose lip quirk in irritation and you sense something is wrong. 

“Babe,” You gently grab his hand and for a moment, you can see him calm down but some of the irritation is still there, “Babe. What’s wrong?”

Jimin’s eyes catch yours and he smiles but, you know it’s forced, “Nothing love. Let’s sit down…” He pulls you toward what could only look like a fitting room fit for when brides come to show off their dresses; mirrors everywhere and there were about three different rooms plus a tiny runway. You look around in amazement as Jimin rolls his eyes playfully. It was so cute how the littlest things could get you overly excited.

“This is so cool,” Grinning, you pull Jimin into your chest and he chuckles.

“It’s  _okay,_ ” He retorts and you try to nudge him away.

“Oh don’t be a Debbie Downer,” You scold as he just smirks, “Besides it might be fun.”

“Only you would think trying on clothes would be fun.”

“Is that a crime?”

“No,” Jimin kisses your forehead, “Of course not.”

You were so immersed in each other that you hadn’t realized Jungkook was standing behind you with clothes in hand. His smile reaching from ear to ear as he observes the way you two interact and it’s so sweet and loving and he could only hope that in the future you would be the same way with him. 

Just as Jimin pulls his lips away, Jungkook clears his throat effectively startling the both of you. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you,” Jungkook mentions, walking closer but stopping midway. He gives you a couple of dresses to try on as well some suits for Jimin. You take them, noticing they were all red and most of Jimin’s suit was red as well.

“Is this the color of your suit?” You ask out of curiosity and Jungkook nods.

“Yes. I usually match with whomever I take with me and this year I’ll be wearing red.”

“Ah. Makes sense,” Jimin responds, turning to walk into one of the dressing rooms. You stood still however and Jungkook senses the hesitation.

“Is everything okay,” He asks, concerned. His eyebrows furrow when you look down at the dresses. Was it not to your liking? He tried his hardest to pick something he thought you might like. Did he fail? 

“Um… Yes? I mean… I don’t know,” You mumble and Jungkook takes the opportunity to walk closer to you as you stood in the middle of the runway and places his hand on your shoulder. 

You peer at him and Jungkook could’ve sworn his breath left him. You were pouting and it was the cutest thing he’s ever seen. He wanted to kiss you but, he knew that would be overstepping at the moment. Just as he’s about to open his mouth to ask, Jimin walks out of the fitting room in one of the suits and you can’t help but stare. He notices you haven’t even changed yet as his heads lols to the side. 

“Is everything okay?” Jimin asks, not sure as to why you haven’t gone in to change already.

“Peachy.”

If Jimin can do it, then you can too; is what you tell yourself when you turn to walk away as the both of them watch you disappear into the dressing room.

“Is she always like that?” Jungkook asks stills staring in the direction you left in.

“Sometimes. It just depends,” Jimin says and he could sense Jungkook’s gaze on him. 

“Depends on her mood. It’s hard to explain,” Jimin sighs as he notices Jungkook’s attention is on him, nodding in approval.

“I like it. You look good.”

“Thanks,” Jimin smirks but, his attention turned back to the curtain and waiting for you to emerge from there. A couple of minutes pass and both men look at you with wide eyes and their jaws unhinged. Jimin was in complete shock, the dress hugged your figure perfectly and he couldn’t take his eyes off you.

You purse your lips together, expecting them to say something but, both men were in too much shock to so you speak up first, “Does it look okay?”

“You look amazing princess,” Jimin says, quickly regaining his composure after hearing your uncertainty and Jungkook nods.

“You look beautiful.”

You glow at the sudden compliments being thrown at you and you can’t help but, grin. “O-Okay cause I like this one.”

“I like it too,” They both say in unison before looking at each other and then back at you. You giggle at the both of them.

“Good.”

* * *

Everything has been going smoothly. The fitting, finding accessories to go with your outfits and Jungkook was happy with all your choices as well as how well they would compliment his attire. He’s been grinning from ear to ear all day, now watching you and Jimin converse, now sitting inside of a restaurant. You told them you were starving and they both agreed once their stomachs started growling as well. 

Both of you gloss over what to get on the menu and Jungkook takes the moment to take in the fact that both of you were sitting in front of him; cheesing and laughing and looking so domestic. It felt amazing to be able to hang out and not be pressed for time or feel so overwhelmed. 

He told Hoseok he was going to take an extra day and to go ahead push the evaluation back till after the Gala. He definitely didn’t want to miss this opportunity and he wanted to be stress-free for the day, not having to worry about anything work related for the day. You look so precious when your eyes lit up while glancing up at Jimin. 

Jungkook took notice that you’d do that when there was something fascinating to you and he found it to be unbelievably adorable. He too noticed Jimin’s habit of pushing his hair out of his face constantly and he laughs every time he does it. 

Jungkook couldn’t lie, he was on cloud nine as he gazes at the two of lovingly, his head resting on the back of his hand. You were giggling at something Jimin said and he was gazing at you with nothing but love in his eyes. He’d wonder if you two would ever look at him the same way. 

“Whatever. I think I know what I want,” You tell them, folding the menu down and sliding it to the edge of the table. Jimin does the same, all the while, Jungkook flags down the waitress to place your order. You found yourself blushing at him calling little pet names, though most of them were names Jimin has called you too; it just feels weird coming from another man, though you definitely didn’t mind it.

“So,” Jungkook speaks, his eyes trained on both of you as he has your undivided attention, “Y/n, I have someone who will do your makeup for tomorrow. If you want, I can send her to your place or we can meet up at a mutual place. It’s up to you.”

You and Jimin glance at each other before pursuing your lips together. Honestly, you rarely wore makeup because Jimin told you, you looked beautiful without it so, you wouldn’t even know what to do besides the basics.

“Ummm,” You hum and Jimin looks down at you and shrugs.

“That’s fine,” Jimin and Jungkook eyes meet and for a second Jungkook could’ve sworn he seen irritation on his face. Was he overstepping again?

“I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?”

“No. It’s okay… It’s just I don’t wear makeup like that so, I don’t know if that’s something I want to do.” 

Jungkook nods in understanding, his hand closing around yours as he looks you in the eyes, “Of course I won’t force you, it’s up to you but the option is there. I think you’d look beautiful with or without it.”

You turn shy at his comment and Jimin chuckles at how cute you were being.

“Thank you,” You say but, it comes it out as a whisper and you feel like you’re turning pink from head to toe. Jungkook mewls at the sight of you being so shy and cute and all he wants to do is pinch your cute little cheeks.

He leans back against his chair as he looks between the two of you, “If you want…” Jungkook starts, not really sure if he should offer but, fuck it, he wanted to, “If you want, you can spend the night tonight. It would make everything a lot easier. I have an extra room in my condo you guys can stay in.”

Jimin’s eyebrows wrinkle as You and Jimin look up from his phone and then at each other. Was he serious?

“Y-You don’t have to,” Jungkook quickly states as the waiter comes back with your food in hand.  “It was just a suggestion,” Jungkook waves his hands in front of his face and he doesn’t know he’s such a mess right now. You were at a lost for words but, Jimin— you could tell he had something on his mind with the way he smirked back at Jungkook causing him to blush. 

“What do you think, princess?” Jimin turns to you and for a moment you don’t even know what to say. You gaze at Jungkook and he looks hopeful. You wonder if he really wants the two of you over at his place. 

“S-Sure,” You blush, lowering your head to try and hide your embarrassment. Jimin rarely calls you your nickname in public and when he does, you know it’s for good reason, “T-That’s fine with me.”

“Great,” Jungkook beams as he starts to eat his own food and the two of you follow. You wonder what exactly did you get yourself into as he smiles his toothy grin and you can’t help but, grin back though.

* * *

Jungkook told you that he’d send a car around 8 to pick you up even though Jimin insisted on driving. You told him not to make a big deal about it, but you couldn’t help the way he cutely sulked when he didn’t get his way. You and Jungkook cooed at this and Jimin’s frown only deepened when you told Jungkook not to worry about it. He kisses you on the hand and Jimin on the cheek as he dropped you off to head back. 

He had to get the place ready for you two. 

It doesn’t take long for the two of you to make it to your apartment on the fourth floor and as soon as you’re home; you pull Jimin in for a kiss. 

“What was that for?” Jimin questions, the corner of his lips quirked into a half smile. He scans your face for answers but, when he doesn’t find it— he looks you straight in your eyes.

“No reason,” You laugh, pulling yourself out of his arms to walk away, “I just wanted a kiss.”

Jimin has other plans as he pulls you back into him; his lips subtly pressed against your neck as you lay your head back against his chest. His hand grips your hips and a soft moan escapes your lips. You were too cute for your own good. 

“We should pack,” You gasp against his touch, feeling his hands lift your shirt a little as he’s caressing your bare skin. “Babe…” 

“He can wait,” Jimin states but, you pull away and he’s left feeling annoyed and lost. Since when did you care so much?

He watches you saunter down the hall to your shared room and for a moment, he has half a mind to text Jungkook and tells him never mind but, you’d probably just yell at him. He doesn’t know why he’s jealous. Maybe it’s because he’s sharing your attention now.

It’s different with Lisa, Jackson and others you’ve slept with— you weren’t emotionally attached to them like you were with Jimin and so it was easier for him to separate the two but, Jungkook wanted more; even though he wanted both of you. It was still annoying. 

“Jiminie!” He heard you call out from the bedroom.

“What?”

“Come here.”

Jimin sighs as he makes his way down the hall to find you standing at the edge of the bed and rubbing your temple in frustration. 

“What princess?” 

“I don’t know which outfit to take…” You told him and that’s when he looks down to see your options. Option one was a simple white tee with a jean jacket and some satin shorts. Option two, black and red romper and some sandals. The last option was some black leggings with your timbs and a white tank top and a sequin bomber jacket.

“You’d look good in all of them, babe,” Jimin tells you but you roll your eyes playfully and smack his shoulder.

“Just pick one.”

“Fine,” Jimin groans, giving the outfit options a once over again, “I like the third one.”

“Okay good cause I leaning toward that one anyway. I chose this one for the swimsuit. Do you like it?”

Jimin’s eyes widen.

“Not that one.” He snatches the bikini away from you and tosses it to the floor.

“What why?” You’re shocked he’s even mad at your choice but, given how jealous he can be sometimes; you knew it was coming. “Whats wrong with it??”

Jimin purses his lips and honestly, he doesn’t know why he’s acting this way. He shakes his head, going to the drawer to pick another swimsuit; one a little less revealing and tosses it at you. He waltzes out of the room not even giving you a second glance and you follow his movement with wide eyes. Why was he acting like this?

You grab both swimsuits and shove them into your backpack along with of a couple of other things and toss your backpack on over your shoulder.

Walking out into the living room, you see him sitting on the couch and you purposely sit on the opposite end. He notices when he tries to reach out to you, you pull away and he sighs; going back to his phone to see if Jungkook has text back.

“Babe,” He calls out to you but, you ignore him scrolling through your own phone, texting Taemin and Lisa and giving him the silent treatment. You felt what he did was uncalled for, if he didn’t like it that much he didn’t have to be a prick about it.

He scoots closer but, you get up and head to the kitchen to grab something to snack on.

He let it go for now but, he’ll get you to talk eventually.

Plus It was time to head out anyway.

The ride was short and sweet but, the silence treatment you were giving was killing him. 

You’ve arrived at Jungkook’s condo and both of you still weren’t talking to each other. You honestly didn’t even know why he was so mad at you anyway. It can’t be the swimsuit because that would be dumb, so what could it possibly be? 

Just as you were going to walk past him, he pulls you by the wrist into him. His finger under your chin as he gets you to look at him, “I’m sorry.” 

It’s silent for a moment as you stare at him in disbelief. Jimin sucked at apologizing, especially when he knows he was wrong so to see him actually being the bigger person right now was definitely a sight to see. You clear your throat as you nod.

“You should be. I didn’t even do—“ Of course you would go to nag him but, Jimin silences you with a gentle kiss, his thumb steadily stroking your cheek and for a moment you melt into it. Your body began to give way but you don’t fall; at least he doesn’t let you.

He pulls away with a wet smack of your lips and your eyes remain closed as your breathing quickens. You chase after his soft lips and he chuckling at your advances. You reach up to touch your lips and you thought you were at least dreaming. 

“Welcome,” Jungkook voice excitedly booms from the front door of the entrance and your cheeks immediately turn red. Did he see all of that? You don’t know but, if he did he didn’t acknowledge that he did. You laugh to yourself, you don’t know what’s going on but you swore both of them were gonna be the death of you. 

He walks the both of you to the elevator to get to his place on the top floor. As the door opens to your destination, your eyes widen. You were in shock. It was so beautiful and for a moment it took your breathe away. The view, the colors; you hadn’t expected his place to be like this.

“It’s gorgeous,” You beam and Jungkook smiles back at you. How could you be this adorable over something so simple, “You can literally see over most of the city!”

“That’s why I bought it but, thank you,” He mentions and Jimin grabs your hand to pull you back. You don’t notice however and Jungkook walks further ahead to place your bags down. “I made the preparations for your room. If you want to follow me I can show you where it is.”

You both nod but, you notice Jimin falls back a little as he’s still taking a look around. You stop walking to see what’s wrong.

“Babe?”

“Y-Yeah?” He says almost breathlessly and you thought it was because he was amazed like you were but that’s far from the case. He shakes his head and walks past you to where Jungkook had entered. You wanted to ask him what was wrong but, he didn’t even give you the chance to.

You follow behind him and you guessed Jimin notice your shift in mood as well because both of them come rushing out to find you. You wave them off with a smile but, Jimin knows you.

He knows when you’re faking it.

“What’s wrong love?” Jungkook asks and you purse your lips together and shake your head, “You don’t like it?”

“No. It’s perfect actually.”

Jimin watches the exchange between the two of you and sighs. He hates this feeling so much.

“Then what’s wrong?” Jimin asks and you shake your head.

“Nothing… I just wanna go to bed…”

You walk past both of them before they can say anything. It doesn’t take long for you to get settled in the room with it almost being 10 pm. Jungkook told you he had work to do so if you needed anything then he’d be across the hall.

It didn’t take long for Jimin to have you spilling what was wrong as you laid cuddled in the king size bed; your head against his chest and his heartbeat like music to your ears to lullaby you to sleep. You were talking about any and everything; mainly this situation you found yourself in but, you started getting sleepy and Jimin smiles as he presses a kiss to your forehead as he pulled you closer.

Sleep not being far off for him either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geeez finally. Lol omg. I’m so happy Jungkook is finally getting what he wants.
> 
> A little smut will be in the next chapter so, look forward to it! I’m almost done writing it. Xoxo.
> 
> Comments are welcomed ^_^
> 
> Bunny


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is an ugly drug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I recently reset my iPhone and things and I forgot to save my notes! Smart right?  
> Everything I've ever written is now gone. Including future chapters for this and you were mine as well as a shit ton of one-shots.  
> *face palms* I hate myself so much for this.
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I was able to save this one and a couple others but yeah...  
> xoxo, bunny

Breakfast. One of Jungkook’s favorite meals of the day. Pancakes, waffles, scramble eggs, sausage links, and maple bacon; He obviously doesn’t know what you like. Yeah, he could’ve asked but the both of you were sleeping so peacefully so opts for making almost everything he had instead; which was probably a terrible idea, to begin with, but it was for you so whatever. Jungkook doesn’t know why he’s acting this way but, he can say he loves the feeling of having the both of you here with him. Maybe he’s being greedy or maybe he just wants affection; what human being doesn’t?

Of course, he has to remind himself not to get too attached because you’re still not in a relationship yet but, he’d guess it’s a little too late for that now. He chuckles to himself while making his way to the guest room and carrying your tray of food. God, he was a huge softy.

He tries to open the door quietly, lightly tapping it with his foot for it swing open but, it creaks really loud and he tenses when he sees you rolling over to get more comfortable. When he sees the covers rise and fall to show you’re still asleep, he takes long strides to get over to your side of the bed to place the tray of food on the nightstand. He fiddles with the silverware, his concentrating solely on what he’s doing that he doesn’t realize how much noise he’s making. He doesn’t know you’re awake now, tired eyes tracking his every move while you rub away the disgusting crust from your eyes. You thought the suggestion was charming, cute in a way and you found yourself relaxing; laying your head on your arms and listening to him humming a melodic tune.

When he turns to check on you, your eyes meet and he jumps almost knocking the tray of food off the stand. He felt as if his heart was going to plunge out of his chest from beating so fast; he clutches his chest to try and calm down, “Oh I didn’t know you were awake.” He smiles his toothy grin, all the while, sighing and sitting down on your side of the bed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” You giggle, resting your hand on his thigh and gazing at him. “I’m not a heavy sleeper so you kind of woke me up.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to,” He frowns, he hadn’t meant to wake you up but, he was so excited to bring your food to you, he wasn’t thinking. He’d have to be careful next time.

You sense the worry in his eyes, immediately sitting up to take his hand, “Don’t worry I was getting up anyway. It’s okay.”

As if it was second nature, you found yourself holding his hand longer than intended. Clammy with sweat; he was nervous even though he doesn’t exactly know why but, he knew that this felt right. 

Clearing his throat, he reluctantly pulls his hand away and grins.

He definitely could get used to this feeling.

“Anyway, what’s all of this?”

He anxiously rubs the back of his neck and grins sheepishly, not really sure himself, “Ummm. I decided to make breakfast but, now that I look at it...”

“It seems like you went a little overboard,” You mention and he nods.

“Seems that way huh? I didn’t know what either of you liked so this is the result,” Jungkook laughs. “I hope you like it. I just thought since we have a long day ahead of us you should eat a proper meal.” 

“Aw, how sweet!” You coo, leaning your body against his to hug him as a thank you. You forgot about going bra-less the night before but, unfortunately, Jungkook noticed. He wishes he hadn’t but, he did and now he has to do everything in his power to control his thoughts and desires. He clears his throat and chuckles; pink blush covering his cheeks when your eyes meet his again.

He could get lost in how beautiful your eyes are.

You decide to be bold, leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek and he instantly melts. He sighs in relief when he sees you grabbing for one of the plates as he hands you the syrup. The blush spreads across down his neck and you chuckle at how giddy he is when you start to eat.

“So,” He begins until Jimin twists to lay on his side, the covers fall a little to reveal the rest of his tummy; the v-cut had both of you nipping at your lips. “Does he always sleep this late?”

“Yeah,” Taking a bite of the bacon, your conversation coming with ease, “Especially when we’re off. He can sleep a whole day if you let him.”

You shrug leaning over to play with the skin on his stomach, pinching him and watching him squirm away from your touch and groan. Jungkook grins, you look so loving and happy and he hopes you would look at him the same way some day. He wonders what’s going through your head right now, observing your every move. He doesn’t know how he became so caught up but he is now and he knows he doesn’t want you to leave. He absolutely loves having both of you around but, more specifically, there was something about you. He couldn’t stop staring.

You hadn’t noticed until now, looking up with a strip of bacon hanging out of your mouth and you were sure you look completely unattractive but, Jungkook didn’t seem to mind. He thought it was completely adorable.

“Is something wrong?” You ask so innocently and god, did he feel like he was falling so deep.

“Oh no,” He stutters, mentally slapping himself for losing so much of his composure. He moves off the bed, not really sure of what else to say. “Just let me know when you’re done or you can bring the plate to the kitchen. I don’t mind coming to get it though so don’t worry--”

“Okay, okay,” You chuckle at his urgent state, not sure as to why he started panicking but, it was cute nonetheless. “I’ll just bring it.”

Jungkook nods, hastily leaving the room to let you finish in peace. 

He was inside his head again though he shouldn’t be but, he couldn’t help it. It’s crazy how he could be relaxed and calm one second with you but, then be an absolute blubbering mess the next. 

Right now was one of those times. What the hell was he doing?

You finish your breakfast, practically scarfing it down and drinking what tasted like freshly squeezed orange juice. You even went as far as eating some of Jimin’s food so, it didn’t get cold and go to waste. You knew he wasn’t going to eat it anyway, most of the time when he wakes from his sleep he isn’t hungry anyway and it was weird, to say the least. You hated it and you knew if this thing, whatever it is, plays out; Jungkook would learn to loathe it too.

“Baby,” You shake Jimin awake, or at least try to but with how much of a deep sleep he was in, you knew he wasn’t going to budge. That didn’t stop you from trying though. Shaking him was your second thought but, when you tried to he immediately goes to grab you and pull you into his arms. “Really Jimin??” You try to finagle your way out of his grasps but, he has a tight hold now and he’s not letting you go any time soon. “Jesus, BABE WAKE UP!” Punching him in his stomach, you hear him groan, almost knocking over the tray of food that was beside you when you fall back. He’s having a coughing attack now, watching him move off the bed double over. 

You didn’t think you hit him that hard. 

You  _should_ feel proud.

“What the hell Y/n?” Jimin cries, rubbing his stomach and frowning. 

You reach out for him to come to you but, he goes the opposite way, walking to the bathroom to take a leak. You probably shouldn’t have hit him but, you did and now most likely he’s going to be mad at you. “You’re an ass,” He mumbles, running his fingers through his hair. You made the mistake of glancing down only to see his glorious morning wood standing tall and you couldn’t help but chuckle; earning a glare from him. “Not funny.”

“It is. What were you dreaming about?” You ask, but he ignores you and closes the door. He really wasn’t in the mood to play right now.

You shrug, leaving his food on the bed as you grab your plate to take to the kitchen. Maybe you shouldn’t mess with him right now.

 

  


You found Jungkook sitting at the island counter in the kitchen, casually scrolling on his tablet and god, did he look so good.

You took in the way his sleeves were rolled above up his forearms and the way his vein bulge, running up his arm as his muscles flex underneath his button-up shirt. how adorable he looks with his semi-big frames. You were sure they were either for aesthetic purposes or maybe even reading glasses but they were still cute. You admire how his black slacks stretch against his legs; more specifically his thighs. You always loved Jimin’s thighs and his were just as good. 

You wonder why he’s dressed so formally, you figure he may have to go to work soon.

You found yourself staring, biting your lip with your eyes hooded and you knew if either one saw you, they’d probably make fun of how obvious you were being but, you couldn’t lie-- he was beyond attractive.

He hasn’t heard you walk in and you take the opportunity to set the plate down on the counter, making him jump.

“I’m done,” You smirk when his head shoots up; his eyes giving you a once over. You see him tense but relax soon after when you smile his way. Maybe you should’ve put clothes on before leaving the room. Oh well.

“Good. Did Jimin eat as well?” Jungkook asks, curiously while putting his tablet down and beckoning for you to come to him. 

“I just woke him up so I’m sure he’s eating.”

“Good,” He runs his hands up and down your arm; happy that you enjoy the meal he prepared. “What about you? Did you like everything?”

“I did,” You tell him, moving to sit on the stool next to him and he smiles at the gesture. He loves how much more open you are with him now, “ So, What’re you reading?”

“Well, they were documents for work...”

“Sounds boring,” You hear him chuckle, placing his palm within yours and you realize he’s a little more confident then what he was in the room.

“It is but, I have to do it.” He laces his fingers with yours and uses his thumb to wipe the side of your mouth because him seeing you with food hanging out of your mouth wasn’t embarrassing enough. “Though, I much rather spend my time with you.”

He watches the pink tinge your cheeks and you’ve never blush so hard aside from when Jimin’s complimenting you. Taking a deep breath, you try to calm your beating heart as he’s hooking his finger under your chin to get a good look at his work and he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful you look with bedhead and no makeup.

He saw your eyes flicker down to his lips and back. He wanted to lean in for a kiss but when both of you hear Jimin clear his throat from behind; you move away. 

“Morning babe,” You say cheerfully, smiling even with the uneasy feeling you had as he’s staring back and forth between the both of you.

He  _really_ didn’t think it would be this hard sharing you with another man.

“Morning,” Jimin deadpan, walking pass the both of you and tossing the plate into the sink. Jungkook could sense the tension in the air, moving from the bar stool to take his leave. He told you he would be here for half the day and then he’ll be headed to the office for a couple hours before the gala later tonight. You nod in understanding. Jungkook takes the opportunity to kiss you on the cheek but, when he goes to kiss Jimin; he pulls away. Jungkook sighs and leaves the room as Jimin is left staring you down. 

“Princess,” You heard him purr, taking long strides to get to you before circling around you.

“Jimin,” You respond, not sure of what else to say back to him but, he stops behind you with his lips close to your ear and you felt a shiver run down your spine. His tone of voice changing to something flat.

His teeth nip at your earlobe and you were sure he was jealous, there’s no doubt about it. He would always get this touchy whenever he felt that way and right now was no different. He pulls you back into his chest, his hand traveling down your stomach to stop at the lining of your panties as he lifts your oversize shirt over your head. You nip your lip, not sure as to why you’re so nervous but, you are and you knew he could sense it too.

 

  


Jungkook’s researched over the contract Hoseok sent him for an upcoming business deal. Confusion set in, he couldn’t tell what the hell he was hearing. Was that a moan? Or was that something else? He didn’t know but, he knew his concentration was shot.

He turns everything down and switches off his computer for it to be completely silent. He wanted to make sure he was hearing whatever it was clearly before jumping to conclusion.

And, that’s when he heard you.

Were you two actually doing  _that_? In his condo of all places; he didn’t think you were that bold but, damn does he wish he could be in the room with you. He’s not mad, not at all. He didn’t expect you to be so vocal in bed since he could hear you practically screaming Jimin’s name like a mantra, telling him how much you love him and how good he feels.

He knew he shouldn’t be listening but, damn did you sound so sexy; so genuine. He could barely hear Jimin but, he figures it was cause he kept his voice low for this particular reason but, you; he could listen to you all day.

He moves from his chair to leave his office. He quietly shuts the door in hopes of not disturbing you; now facing your room door. He knows he shouldn’t but, he finds himself cracking your door just enough to peek inside.

Just as he expected, he’s treated to the sight of you riding Jimin as you lean into his chest with your lips locked and your hips circling in a clockwise motion. Jimin’s hand find purchase on your ass with them spread as if to tease Jungkook. He can hear Jimin praising you, telling you how good you feel and much he loves you with his labored breath. Jimin’s groans mix with your soft whimpers and moans were enough to get Jungkook going, his bulge steadily growing in his black slacks; were they always this tight?

Your whines of ecstasy were so captivating to hear. It was way better than he could ever imagine.

He closes the door quietly, deeming his peep show an invasion of privacy. He tip-toe back to his office and sits still for a couple of minutes before trying to finish reading the presentation that sat open on his computer.

Impossible.

His focus was still clearly on the two of you since he could still faintly hear the two of you still going at it. He tries his best not to think of his erection that’s straining hard against his pants but, that seems legitimately impossible as well.

What could he do?

He could always go to work early but, then he’d probably miss out on whatever was going on here. 

Okay, option two; he could be a creep and get off on watching the two of you but, then what if you caught him? The consequences were too severe (even though he just sort of did that) so that was a no go.

He hates that he has to be careful around the two of you, he wishes he could just go into the room but, his nerves wouldn’t let him do that either. God, for some big shot CEO he was such a pussy.

Jungkook frowns, his dick twitch and at this point, he needed to release himself. He carefully undid his slacks enough to pull his dick free without hurting himself while spitting in his hand to help with the feeling. He wishes he was fucking you, bending you across his desk and ravishing you but, even though he and Jimin had gotten to that point; you haven’t. Although, the way you were eyeing him earlier was any indication that you wanted it just as much as he did.

He closes his eyes and slowly strokes himself to the thought of ‘ _if only_ ’.

 

  


“Are you happy now,” You ask Jimin, both of you panting and out of breath. You don’t even know how he convinced you but, you knew you needed this just as much as he did. 

“Very,” Jimin chuckles, knowing something you didn’t. 

He saw Jungkook peaking through the door, the way his doe eyes scan your body as much as he was staring at him and he knew he was probably hard at this point. 

“What’s that face for?”

“Huh?” He asks, letting you climb off of him to go to the bathroom. You felt everything from your cum to his, running down your thigh and you needed to shower but, Jimin catches you before you could make it inside to close the door.

“What’re you doing? I need to sh--”

“No you don’t baby,” He smiles and you knew that look; the mischevious in his eyes. You knew he was up to no good.

“Oh no,” You say but, he’s already pulling you out of the door with the sheet from the bed.

Jimin wastes no time guessing which door is the door to Jungkook’s office since he can clearly hear him moaning behind it. He gently knocks but, when he doesn’t get a response; he creaks the door open to see Jungkook with his head thrown back and his hand stroking at an unsteady pace. He motions for you to follow him and you’re confused since the whole episode before was because he was jealous of the interaction you and Jungkook had. 

Was he really over that already?

He walks behind Jungkook’s chair and motions for you to crawl underneath his desk. There’s no telling how long he’s been stroking himself and honestly, you wouldn’t mind sucking him off either. You remember the last time you did back at Enigma and he didn’t taste that bad either.

“Jungkookie~” Jimin whispers in his ear causing Jungkook’s eyes to shoot open and his heart to briefly stop as his breathe hitches.

“What?”

“Were you that excited to hear us?” Jimin asks, not waiting for him to answer. “Cause you’re standing pretty tall.”

“I--”

“I saw you watching us Jungkookie. I know you heard her pretty moans and I know you were wanting to join us. All you had to do was come in,” Jimin teases.

You stay hidden underneath the desk and wait for Jimin to tell you otherwise. You took in his dick and all its glory; how thick and veiny it was; the way the tip strained a gorgeous red color and for a moment you almost gave yourself away. You caught yourself though, your hand immediately going down to play with your sensitive bud. You caught your moan but, Jimin knew what you were doing.

“Is our princess being impatient?” Jimin asks and that’s when Jungkook’s eyes meet yours. He hadn't even noticed you sitting underneath his desk and waiting but fuck he was even more excited now. He remembers the way you sucked his dick the last time; god it felt so good and he’d do anything to feel that same feeling again

You watch as Jimin places a hand on one side of his neck to hold his head in place, his pillowy lips find themselves on the opposite side while watching you slowly sink your sex-swollen lips over his cock.

Jimin couldn’t lie; he loves watching you please other people, mainly women. When he knows he can be in charge, however, he loves watching you please men too; even if his jealousy would get the better of him.

Jungkook pants, his hands gripping the arms of his chairs with force; his knuckles turning a ghostly white and his bottom tuck between his teeth.

“Relax~” Jimin runs his tongue up his neck to nip at his earlobe; his breathing loud and clear in Jungkook’s ear. “Let her take care of you.”

You moan on Jungkooks thick cock, hearing him sigh with his head falling back against the leather chair. You can clearly see his face turning a cherry red from how hot it is in his office plus the build-up was slowly creeping through his body and he knew at the rate you were going; he was going to cum at any given moment.

“Does it feel good?” Jimin teases and Jungkook nods hastily.

“Yes...” Jungkook hiccups as Jimin takes the opportunity to turn Jungkook’s head to face him, his fingers gripping his jaw as their eyes met. Jungkook looks so out of it and Jimin takes pleasure in knowing that it was his princess that did that. “Fuck, you’re both so good.”

Jimin chuckles as Jungkook closes his eyes, his mind in pure bliss.

“Trust me I know. I love when she sucks my dick. She does it so well.” Jungkook nods as if to agree because he knew if he spoke again, nothing would come out. You mewl at the praise, your tear-stained eyes looking at Jimin who just smiles back at you. 

You look so cute with your mouth stuffed.

“You wanna cum?” Jimin asks Jungkook, nipping at his bottom lip before leaning in to press their lips against one another and for a moment, Jungkook had to catch himself. You had no idea what the both of you were doing to him and he felt so overwhelmed; he was surprised he hadn’t come prematurely. Jungkook nods, however, feeling your tongue poke the little hole in the head of his dick; lapping at his head as if you were wanting him to cum right in that pretty little mouth of yours. 

Jungkook was so, so close. He felt like he was having a sense of Deja Vu from when he had his daydream a couple of weeks ago but, the only difference was you were actually here. You were making him feel this good and just that thought alone, along with the way you were sucking the head of dick and the way Jimin’s lips felt kissing him; he came. His toes curled and his head falling back as his hip jolts forward.

You hadn’t move fast enough and both men look to see you covered in Jungkook’s cum, licking your lips and running your hands up his thighs. You were such a vixen.

Jimin chuckles at his panicked state as he leans in for a kiss, tugging his bottom lip toward him as Jungkook sighs contently. He’s been so stressed out lately and He really needed this more than anything.

The both of you really had no idea what you were doing to this man.

 

  


Jungkook reluctantly left, telling you he’d be back as soon as he can and kissing both of you on the cheek. He sees you blush before leaving and you didn’t know what you were going to do to pass the time. You showered of course with Jimin joining. 

Okay, there wasn’t much showering to be done but, he made sure you were able to clean yourself off.

You were still full from the meal Jungkook cooked earlier but, Jimin had expressed how hungry he was so with Jungkook’s blessing you made him a simple breakfast. French toast with ham and scrambled eggs; some of his favorites. Jungkook expresses to you that you could do whatever you wanted but, to stay out of his office.

In which you did since there wasn’t much to see in there anyway. 

The only other thing aside from watching movies with Jimin and eating was to go swimming or to see if Jungkook’s driver could take you somewhere. He left Seokjin to your disposal but, honestly, you really didn’t want to go anywhere outside of his apartment. You did, however, wanted to go swimming but, Jimin passed on the idea. You told him you’d go without him but, he simply shrugs and shoos you away; not really caring since his eyes were glued to the action film that was playing on the flat screen. He was in his own world, texting in the group chat with you and your friends and you knew once he was comfortable, he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Whatever,” You grumpily mumble, stomping your way to the room to fish out the all-white bathing suit he didn’t want you to wear. Now that you put it on, you see why he doesn’t want you to wear it out. The way the straps wrap around your torso and the way the top sits your breast up high; you couldn’t stop staring at yourself. The two-piece accentuated your figure. You look good so fuck it. You were going to wear it.

You wrap yourself in a towel, telling Jimin you were leaving. He waves you off with a smile and his fork, not even sparing you a glance as you roll your eyes. Annoyed? Maybe but you couldn’t blame him, you were kind of tired too but, not too tired to soak up some sun.

You pull your phone from your right breast cup and waited in the hallway; pressing the button on the elevator to go to the top floor. Scrolling through the mountain of selfies and messages from your friends; you decide to take one of yourself and send it.

You hadn’t noticed the pair of eyes watching you hungrily, smirking your way.

You don’t see it because you're so engrossed in your phone. Hearing a ‘ _ding_ ’ to signal the elevator approaching, you step on; oblivious and make your way up.

There weren’t  _that_ many people sitting around the pool area, a couple of kids and teenagers and maybe a couple of adults who were most likely their parents or just someone mooching off their partner.

You didn’t know so you didn’t judge.

You saunter your way over to one of the lounge chairs to lay back and relax; soaking up some much-needed sun. It was an open rooftop lounge area with a bar and a small size pool. You really didn’t expect much but, it was nice for what it was.

Hell, it was better than your apartment, this place was seriously amazing. 

Placing sunglasses over your eyes, you shut them to enhance the feeling of the sun beaming on your skin, so warm. You let out an relaxed sigh, this was much better than working.

You hadn’t noticed the brown/blonde-hair female who sat next to you with a large smile gracing her pretty features.

She looked as if she was wanting to say something but opts for laying back herself. You try to gaze over at her unsubtly but, fail when your eyes meet. You bit your lip, she was so gorgeous and you couldn’t find it in you to speak especially when her red stained lips gave you a cheeky smile with it stretching from ear to ear. Her dark brown eyes sharp and piercing; dangerous if you would and if you didn’t know any better you could’ve sworn she would’ve been a super villain in a movie.

She notices how your eyes wander down her body and back to her face but, she didn’t seem to mind. She welcomes it actually. Her bathing suit accentuated her assets, mainly her thighs and you couldn’t help but, stare at the red and black two-piece suit she wore. She uncrosses her legs only to re-cross them and move them to the side to turn your way.

“Like what you see?” She urges, her voice exuding seduction all the while you were frozen with want; how was she was so pretty?

“I do,” You smirk when she talks about how gorgeous she finds you and you can’t stop the pink blush that dusted your cheeks. She watches in awe and smile when you try to shift to lay on your side though your eyes were on your phone now. She sparks up a conversation, the playful and teasing banter you give is nothing short of entertaining and as time passes, you find yourself getting comfortable in her presence.

She finally speaks her name with a grin, “I’m Hye-Jin. I haven’t seen you around are you new? Did you just move in?”

“No,” You said, “I’m just visiting.”

 

  


Jimin hasn’t heard from you in quite some time. He’s text you and asked if you were okay and if you needed him but, he never received anything back. He curses himself for letting you go alone because now, he has to come to find you. Well, he doesn’t really. He can wait for you to text him back since you’re probably just relaxing and what not but, he’s worried and it won’t settle until he knows you’re okay.

What if you’re not?

He was impatient as he groans, shutting the television off and pulling some black sweats on. There was no point in putting his trunks on since he didn’t want to swim, he only wanted to make sure you were good.

He’s on the elevator now, phone in hand as notifications after notification rolls in but, none are from you.

“Really Y/n?” Jimin sighs just as the elevator doors glide open for Jimin to be with kids running around, playing tag and with the sun to be beaming down in his eyes. He desperately tries to shield his eyes from the burn but, it didn’t help. He takes a look around but, you’re nowhere to be found. He calls your phone again annoyed that you still hadn’t picked up. Just as he was about to leave, his ears perk to the faint sound of his ringtone coming from a little lounge area that was around the corner from the pool. 

“Y/n--” He calls to you but, stops when he rounds the corner to see you making out with someone. It was a woman he could tell, she was gorgeous and if he was being honest, it was one of the hottest things he’s witness and all he could do was watch in desire. 

It was notable you were great at picking potential partners and right now was no exception. The woman looks as if she would take care of both of you, like a sugar mama if you will.

He felt his dick twitch in his sweats as he watches the woman hands roam your body, careful not to pull anything out by accident; there were other people around after all. As the second's pass, you finally notice Jimin standing still; staring into your eyes and smirking. Jimin swallows hard as his lips seep between his teeth. That’s when the woman finally looks to see Jimin standing and smiles and Jimin could’ve sworn he fell hard.

“Who’s this?” Hwasa asks, gazing between the two of you.

“My boyfriend,” You respond with a grin, motioning for him to come over and he does with no problem and sits between the two of you.

“You’re right. He is gorgeous,” She hums, resting her head on the back of her hand and getting a good look at both of you. Her hooded gaze was nothing short of simple seduction and you could’ve sworn you saw Jimin blush; something he rarely does. She licks her plump lips, giving both of you a sly smirk. “Why don’t we take this back to my place?”

Jungkook came home with a bounce in his step. He was happy to finally be coming home to the both of you even if it wasn’t anything more than whatever this was but, he was happy nonetheless. To see you smile, to see Jimin pretend as if he doesn’t care when the both of you know he does. He wishes every day could be like this.

He walks through his apartment door at a quarter to six and with Gala starting at eight, that gives the three of you time to get ready without rushing. He’s on the phone making preparations for your makeup and your outfit to be delivered.

He’s expecting to see you and Jimin sitting, maybe cuddle on the couch but, everything is shut off. He checks your room to see if you're there but, he realizes that it’s so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. You weren’t there. He knows you haven’t gone home yet, that’s evident with your belongings still in the guest room so where could you be?

He reminds he told you about the pool so, he wanders out to the hall to make his way up but, stops dead in his tracks when he hears you giggling. He hears Jimin’s brass voice a little way down the hall and when he rounds the corner; that’s when he hears her voice. She says something about doing something again sometime but, Jungkook couldn’t focus on that when he watches Jimin holding you from behind. He watches her tap her cheek for you to press a kiss on it and when you do, Jungkook becomes livid. He storms back into his apartment and slams the door shut.

The way you were acting was tell-tale signs of  _that_. Did you really have sex with one of his floor-mates?

He knows he probably acting a little childish since you hadn’t agreed on not having sex other people. He was free to do as much as he wanted just like you were but, that still didn’t help his grieving heart. Should he say something?  _But you’re not even in a relationship._

He hates this so much. He hates this feeling. Why couldn’t he just express what he wanted from them? What made them any different from Jisoo? Seo-Joon?

Nothing really, besides the fact he has feelings for the both of you.

He crosses his legs with a scowl present on his face, his eyebrows furrow in anger. Maybe because he was with her? Maybe that was the reason. Yeah, that had to be it. She has always been a thorn in Jungkook’s side since he moved in and he didn’t even know why, to be honest.

She’s known to sleep with whomever she pleases, even if they’re taken. He learns this through what happened with Jisoo. She was so shy but, lovable and he notices Hwasa had taken a liking to her. He didn’t think anything of it until one night he came home to moans; realizing they were having sex in his apartment. He never kicked someone out so fast, though the arrangement was nothing short of something like a sugar baby relationship-- he still didn’t condone the fact that she cheated.

There was also his last lover before you two, Seo-Joon and well he didn’t really wanna get into that but, it ended awfully.

Jungkook knew he would have to set boundaries if he was going to even consider this but, his thought process was cut short when he heard the door open and close with your voice bouncing off the walls. You get quiet however when you notice Jungkook sitting on the couch and tapping his foot. You also notice he’s not watching TV or anything, he’s staring straight ahead as if he’s thinking. His foot tapping against the wooden floor, you could sense the tension in the air. You were never good with confrontation and by the way the atmosphere feels and with the way Jungkook’s face is scrunched, you knew where this was going.

“You’re back,” Your voice sounds as quiet as a mouse when he shifts his glare to you. Your smile falters and you find yourself scooting behind Jimin whose pissed, nose twitching in irritation.

“Yeah, I came home 30 minutes ago.”

“Well welcome home,” Your voice trails off and you should probably let it go but you knew he had something he wanted to ask so you look to him expectedly only to be frozen with dread. You speak up anyway, “How was wor--”

“So, did you have fun with Hwasa?”

Jimin took it as a challenge. He knows what the three of you did but, for some reason, Jungkook thinks the worse.

“What’re you talking about?” Jimin asks exasperatedly. “We didn’t eve--”

“I saw you coming out of her apartment. Why were you even there? You barely even know her.”

“As if it’s any of your business,” Jimin says matter-of-factly, and Jungkook knows he’s should stop being a baby but, for some reason when it comes to the two of you; all reason goes out of the window. “We weren’t doing anything like that.”

Jungkook isn’t buying when he glances down at his neck, “You have hickey’s to prove otherwise.”

“From this morning. What’s wrong with you?” Jimin counters, his eyebrows cork upward, not really surprise by Jungkook’s behavior. Everything was fine this morning so what changed? “Look, I know what we did and if you wanna listen to what we have to say then fine! We’ll be in the room but, if you’re gonna keep cutting both of us off while we try to speak then I have nothing else to say. You come to your god damn conclusions. Come on Y/n.”

Jimin gently grabs your hand and takes you to the spare bedroom. You spare Jungkook a glance only to see him run his fingers through his hair and kick the side of the couch in anger.

Just as you step inside the bedroom, Jimin slams the door shut causing Jungkook to jolt at the sound. Because of his own insecurities, he’s pushing away the only thing he wants right now and he hates himself. He stares in the direction you left in, not sure if he should even bother going to you. He wants to know what you were doing with her but, what if it was something he didn’t want to hear about. He sighs annoyingly to himself. He doesn’t know what to do.

Did he really fuck this up already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments & Kudos are welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally time for the gala meet but, things go more left then right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed warning ⚠️ in the tags. It’ll be your life saver.

The car ride was met with a deafening silence. 

You’re seated on the left side of the limo with Jimin, snuggled into his side while Jungkook is sitting on the right. Jungkook’s phone in hand, he scrolls through mountains of emails to pass the time. 

The air is thick with tension and guilt but, you’re too sleepy to want to notice. Your head lays snugged in the crease of Jimin’s neck; your eyes closed and your breathing even. You breathe his cologne; Bleu de Chanel and sigh in contentment. You were a nervous wreck when you left Jungkook’s apartment that night and with Jimin and Jungkook at each other’s throats, you felt stuck in the middle. You hated it, though you don’t really have any loyalty ties to Jungkook you still felt bad. A simple explanation would have sufficed but both were too stubborn to hear the other out. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jungkook witnesses Jimin kiss the top of your hair with a smile, his hand moving up and your arm in comfort. His voice is quiet but he knows that he’s singing to you, something he does on a regular when you can’t sleep. He found himself listening a little closer. Both men swoon over how beautiful you are but, Jungkook found himself charmed with how cute the both of you could be together.

If Jungkook was being honest, he felt regret for not hearing you out. Maybe you didn’t do anything with Hwasa or maybe you did and you were trying to cover your tracks. 

Well, what did it matter anyway? 

He knows he didn’t set any boundaries for you two so he couldn’t be angry. It’s not like you were officially dating anyway, you’re just doing him a favor.  

Jungkook huffs, annoyed with the sudden revelation. He wanted this so bad that he forgot to ask you about your feelings. Maybe you didn’t want it as bad as he did. Much to Jungkook’s dismay. 

The more Jungkook stares in your direction the more he knows how deep he’s fallen. Usually, something like this would never bother him; he’d cut you loose with no remorse but, with you two. It’s different and he knows it. 

He can feel it.

He then notices Jimin wore his outfit differently then what he would’ve pictured but, Jesus did it look good. He had to give him that. 

His top button open and his chest partly on display had Jungkook trying his best not to get caught looking. The black choker around his neck didn’t help either and neither did his slacks that bulge because of his thighs. 

You were equally gorgeous with your black and red lace-pattern and the split that dragged all the way up to your mid-thigh. Your breast sat high cause of the cups built into the dress but, even Jungkook felt like a perve who couldn’t keep his eyes from looking.

He wonders how he had gotten so lucky but, he just wishes the air around the three of you was different.

“What are you staring at?” Jimin asks, pulling the split in your dress closed and Jungkook eyes immediately went back down to his phone. Jimin peeks through his lashes but, his own stubbornness wouldn’t allow him to ask him what was wrong so he stays quiet. 

Minutes felt like hours and Jungkook felt like his heart was going to burst from the anticipation.

“Sir, We’re here,” Seokjin announces with a smile, rolling the privacy window down.

Jimin gently shakes you awake. You yawn, stretching your arms above your head and blinking your drowsiness away.

“Come on, Princess,”  Jimin mutters, taking your hand and gently pushing you out the car before him. He gives Jungkook a quick side glance before scoffing and climbing out himself. Jungkook doesn’t know what to think and honestly, he’s ready to call it quits. The only thing that’s keeping him going is you. Jimin could careless though, he just wants to go home. Yeah, he could’ve stayed in the car for all he cares but then it would’ve been a waste of time and an outfit.

Jungkook follows behind the two of you but, keeps his distance until Jimin pulls him between the two of you. He had to keep up appearances after all.

“Don’t be a baby,” Jimin leans in to whisper to Jungkook. Jungkook subtly rolls his eyes but, smiles toward the cameras. 

You’re standing on what looks like a golden carpet instead of red and you wonder what significance it held. It was a little unusual but, you never ask instead mustering up a smile to match Jungkook’s and Jimin’s. You could barely focus anyway with all the disarraying lights flashing one after another. People wanting to know who the both of you were and how Jungkook was so lucky to snag both of you for tonight’s events. He kept his answer plain and simple with it being something cheesy; you found yourself laughing at him. He beams in the fact that he was able to get you to smile naturally and the three you strut onward with no problem.

Picture after picture was taken with interviewers yelling out question after question to be answered. There were so many people, so many different angles. You felt like a real celebrity, it was so surreal. Jungkook was a successful businessman and one of the most eligible bachelors as GQ called him so you knew this part was inevitable. 

Doesn’t mean you couldn’t hate it.

“Are they always like this?” 

“Unfortunately,” Jungkook chuckles his bunny-like grin on display, “But, we’re almost done, love. Just a few more pictures.”

You and Jimin smile a little brighter, both of you letting out a shiver due to the cold air drifting in the wind. You place a hand on Jungkook’s chest and lean into his side as he wraps his own arms around both of your waists. Stuff like this was natural for Jungkook and maybe even Jimin but, you felt out of place

“Are you okay baby? You don’t look so good,” Jimin leans forward to catch your eye. You gaze over to him and nod. You tried to hide it as much as you could but, it seems as if that wasn’t working either. Jungkook could sense your distress and begins ushering both of you inside and away from all the prying eyes. You’d have to thank him later.

Jimin held you close, your hand resting within his as you scan the ballroom. He knew how you would get around people you didn’t know. Hell, neither of you knew any of these people, nor did you want to since most of them look like rich snobs who only associate with their own class.

“Here,” Jimin hands you a plate full of hor d’ourves and a small glass of water, “You need to drink or eat something. We haven’t had anything since this morning and it’ll help calm your nerves.”

“I’m not nervous babe,” You tell him while he runs his hand through his hair in frustration; messing up the waves, “Stop it! You’re gonna mess it up.”

“Stop what?” Jimin asks nonchalantly, snatching a piece of sushi off your plate. 

“Messing with your hair.”

“Don’t try to change the subject. You know you can’t lie to me, Princess,” Jimin’s lips twist into a frown. He rakes his fingers through his hair just to be an ass, “Besides I didn’t ask for them to touch my hair.”

“But, it looks good on you.”

Jimin flashes you a cheeky grin, “I know.”

“Ugh, I swear you can never take a compliment,” Scoffing, you playfully shove his shoulder, “Why are you such an ass?”

“Because you won’t answer my question.”

“I said I was fine babe,” You try to assure him, mustering up a half-hearted smile. He knows you all too well. He’s not buying it. He shrugs nonchalantly and tosses his plate in a nearby trash. He’d just have to take your word for it, for now.

A waitress struts past as Jimin snags two glasses of champagne off her saucer and hands you one, “Drink.”

“Trying to get me drunk?”

“Not in the slightest,” Jimin lightly chuckles, “You’re a horrible drunk.”

“Whatever. I’m not that bad!”

“But, you are,” Jimin rolls his eyes, “The last time you got drunk Taehyung and I had to carry you home and you started dry humping Taemin who feared for his life.”

“I wasn’t that bad!” You retort, both of you laughing at the memory and slowly slipping your drinks. You watch Jimin down the drink like it’s nothing because it was to him. 

Jungkook watches from the circle of investors he’s standing with. You were so into each other that you couldn’t see the judgemental stares from the people around you. He smiles all the smile, gazing down as he half listens to the conversation going on in front of him. 

“Excuse Me,” Jungkook bows out of the conversation but, before he could head over to where you were he feels manicure nails digging into his forearm and stopping him in his tracks. He hears the grating voice a woman and frowns. He could recognize that voice anywhere. Why was she even here?

“Jungkookie!”

“No,” He yanks his arm out of her vice grip and turns to leave as the people he was just talking to gets quiet. He could feel their eyes lingering, watching the events unfold. He gets a little ways away from the investors prying eyes only for her to stand in his way. Your eyes meet but, you turn away and Jungkook mentally slaps himself. 

This night isn’t going at all the way he hoped it would.

“Jungkookie!” She calls out to him, running after him like a mad woman, “Would you stop!”

“Don’t call me that,” He turns to scowl at his unwanted guest. He “You lost that privilege when you left. Why are you even here?” 

“I’m here with my date but, I wanted to talk to you.” She tries to snake her arm around his like old times but, Jungkook yanks his arm out of her hold. He really wants nothing to do with her. He thought he made that clear that day. 

He doesn’t want to make a scene so he lets her re-wrap her arms around him and lays her head on top of his shoulder to snuggle into his neck.  

“Don’t be like that sweetheart,” The black hair woman laughs, hugging him far past his comfort zone. “I haven’t seen you in so long.” 

“It’s for good reason,” Jungkook growls, looking toward the table to see you both standing closer. You glance over with a sheepish smile before leaning over to grab another plate as Jimin tried to feed you chocolate cover strawberries. 

“Who are you looking at?” She follows his line of vision and notices the smile on his face when you look away. 

“No one. Now would you let go of me,” He jerks his arm away from her with success and frowns because he knows you’re going to have so many questions but, he doesn’t know if he’ll have the answer.

“She’s adorable,” She chuckles darkly, her eyes fixated on you with a mischevious smirk, “Is this the one you left me for? Who is she?”

“My date,” Jungkook answers, “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

He fixes his tie and begins taking long, quick strides to get to you not looking back at his ex. You weren’t expecting him to get to you so quickly when you felt him wrap his arm around your waist, eyeing both you and Jimin.

“Are you having a good time?”

“Yeah,” You snort. Jungkook thought you were the cutest thing, it seems as if you only had one drink but, your face was still as red as ever, flushed. Now he knows you can’t hold your liquor. He kisses the top of your head and if you weren’t paying attention, you would’ve missed the subtle action. Jimin, however, didn’t and you watched as he failed to try and keep his emotions in check. You try to change the subject to something else.

“Who were you talking to?”

“Nobody important.”

“She was pretty,” You comment and Jungkook smiles, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“She’s not my type,” He turns you to face him as he lovingly caresses your chin. Jungkook is engrossed in you, he doesn’t notice Jimin’s glare. He couldn’t fathom how you were so friendly with him but, then again that was always you. He hates it so much right now so much so, he needs to get away. 

“I’m going to the restroom. I’ll be back,” Jimin mentions, slamming his cup down on the table. When he turns to leave, you tell him to wait but, he ignores you leaving you to pout as he marches away. 

“Is he okay?”

“I honestly don’t know. He just needed a minute, I guess.”

You turn to face Jungkook and he takes the opportunity to lace your fingers within each other and lead you to the dance floor. He starts to sway your hips back and forth with the tunes of the live jazz band playing. He twirls you effortlessly to bring you much closer. The proximity is intimate and he feels at ease in your presence, something he hasn’t felt in a long time and he loves every bit of it. 

“So,” You break the ice since it was something you were wondering since you got there, “Is this a yearly thing?”

“Something like that,” Jungkook felt elated at how much interest you’re showing, “My father started coming when he knew there were opportunities to be had so when he stepped down that meant I had to come too.”

“Seems like you don’t want to be here,” You mention, hitting the nail right on the coffin. He honestly didn't want to.

“I don’t. I personally hate parties like these it’s too many snobby ass holes if you ask me.”

If Jungkook could get away with skipping these parties he would but, sadly he can’t. The only good thing about them is that they’re good for meeting new clients, artists, and investors. He wishes he could go back to a simpler time where all this didn’t matter.

Just as Jungkook was going to go in for another twirl, arms wrap around his shoulder and push him forward causing him to stumble into you. 

“Red? Again?” The man with the pin-stripe suit asks with an exuberated laugh. He ruffles Jungkook’s hair like he knows him well and you figure they had to be close. Jungkook lets out an agitated sigh and you wonder where Jimin has been. It doesn’t take that long to go to the restroom. “Didn’t you wear red last year?”

“Why does it matter?” A disembodied voice calls from behind him and you see a shorter blonde hair male standing next to him. You’re confused at this point, Jungkook can see it but, damn it was so cute how you look right now. His heart can’t take it. He really just wants to pinch your cheeks and smother you with love but, there’s a time and a place for everything. 

You hadn’t noticed they were looking at you. They’ve never seen you before and Jungkook hadn’t mention anyone in his dating life so they wonder who you were. They could see by the way Jungkook looks at you that you were someone special. He never looks at anyone like that.

“And, who is this beautiful lady?”

Jungkook looks at the two men in front of him and frowns. That’s right, they don’t know about you and Jimin.

Crap.

“My date,” Jungkook stumbles over his words. 

“Well,  _date_ ,” The blonde hair man says sarcastically causing you to chuckle, “I’m Min Yoongi and this is Kim Yugyeom. We’re this brats best friends.” 

“Y/n is fine,” You smile and both of them gaze at you in awe. He could see why Jungkook was so enamored with you. Yoongi reaches out to shake your hand and Yugyeom takes the opportunity to spin you into a hug. Jungkook hands tightened into fists as he frowns. He’s annoyed with the way that they interrupted your moment but, with the way that you’re laughing at both of them, he can’t help it when his lips contort into a smile.

“Why are you so damn extra?” Yoongi asks with a roll of his eyes. Yugyeom plays dumb but, immediately places your hand back into Jungkook with a smile.  Jungkook arm wraps protectively around your waist as he’s talking to the two men in front of him. Even though it’s subtle, Yoongi notices it and smirks but, doesn’t say a word. He knows Jungkook was never good at hiding his emotions. 

“What? Embarrassed of us?” Yugyeom jokes but frowns when Jungkook tells him yes, the truth. “Well, whatever.” 

“Don’t mind them,” Jungkook says with a kiss to your forehead.

“Don’t act like a brat,” Yoongi nudges Yugyeom playfully and doubles over in laughter.

You’ve never seen Jungkook laugh and smile as much as he is right now and you could tell these two meant a lot to him. The fact that you’re even getting to meet them right now was an experience on its own as Jungkook gazes lovingly at you to see you so in tune with what the two were talking about in the first place. 

“— isn’t that right, Kookie?”

“Huh?” 

“Jesus, he blanked again,” Yoongi mentions jokingly, “Anyway, I have to go talk with a client. It was nice meeting you Y/n.”

“You too,” You respond with a grin and Jungkook found it to be so cute. You were too cute for your own good.

“I like her,” Yugyeom leans in to whisper into Jungkook’s ear, “Don’t let this one go.”

“I don’t plan on it.”

Jungkook spins you again as you go back to swaying with the music and getting lost in each other again. A couple of minutes go by with the two of you making small talk, dancing, and speaking to people those who spoke to you first. 

You’re giggling at something Jungkook said, your head laid on his chest when you spot him behind the both of you. Your eyes meet for the first time in years as tense in Jungkook’s arm; frozen in fear and your smiles turn to a deep frown. You can’t believe he still has that much power over you.

Jungkook doesn’t notice your turmoil.

“Ah, Jungkook!”

Jungkook turns in the direction the brass voice is coming from only to be taken by surprise as well but, not in the same way as you.

“Minho-Hyung! I didn’t know you were going to be here.” 

At this point, your fidgeting; chipping at your nails and nibbling on your bottom lip. You back away slowly but not enough to alarm both of them. You needed Jimin. You don’t know what’s taking him so long but you could only hope he was making his way back to you soon. 

The raven-haired man then grins because he knows he still can get a reaction out of you. 

“I hadn’t planned to come since I was all the way across the world but, I had gotten word that someone I was dying to see was here,” His eye shift to meet yours and you turn away. 

 

  


 

 

It took him a lot longer than he’d anticipated with it being so many people and not knowing his way around; it was easy to get lost. He calms himself after taking deep breathes to collect his thoughts and smiles to himself. 

He’s finally making his way back, maneuvering himself through the crowd as you come into his peripheral. It doesn’t take long to notice that something is up. You’re fidgeting like you when you were nervous and your expression is anything but, pleasant. He starts rushing through the crowd of people when plenty of the give him a side glare or just blatantly being rude but, he doesn’t care. His sights are set on you and when he finally sees what had you shaking; he’s practically sprinting to get to you.

“Y/n!” Jimin calls out but, you’re not responding to him and it only fuels his worries as he sees you’re bleeding from picking at your skin too hard until he sees you collapse to the ground.

He’s running now.

He hears gasps and murmurs from the unhelpful people around him. Most of them talking shit but, he just wants you to be okay. Jimin glares at a worried looking Jungkook whose in shock; his doe eyes bugging, he’s frozen. He doesn’t know what to do or even what happened.

“I knew this was a fucking mistake,” Jimin says, fanning you to get you some air circulation. His eyes flick from Jungkook to Minho and back as he anger starts to boil. “DON’T JUST FUCKING STAND THERE SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!”

“Right!” Jungkook to pull his phone from his tight pockets and starts to dial the correct numbers. He doesn’t know what happened. One minute you were fine and the next he heard Jimin scream and your body hit the floor with a thud. He’s confused but right, your health is more important. 

“Stay with me baby,” Jimin whispers, holding you tight and kissing the top of your head. “Come on baby, please...”

“I can—“

“You’ve done enough,” Jimin yells, “And, you!”

“Nice to see you again, Jimin,” The raven-hair man spoke and Jungkook was taken back. How did they know each other?

“Fuck you,” Jimin spat and at this point, everyone around them was in tune with the drama unfolding around them. There were a couple of nicer patrons who assisted in helping you but, for the most part, many just looked on.

“You piece of shit.”

“Now, now that isn’t nice. I know we had our differences but—“

“How do you know each other?” Jungkook asks, peering back and forth between Jimin and Minho, “Is one of you going to answer me?”

“Theyre old friends,” The raven-hair man says cryptically with a smirk. Jimin’s blood boil, you weren’t waking up and it was taking longer than expected for the ambulance to get there. 

The man just kept talking and his anger finally boiled over.

“For the love of god!” Jimin shouts, frustrated with the fact that Jungkook hasn’t moved him away, “Get him away from us—“ His eyes piercing as he’s scowling harder.

A few minutes tick by before the paramedics finally makes it in and rushes to your side. Jimin moves out of the way so they could do their job as he loosens the buttons on his vest and turns toward Jungkook whose still in complete shock.

“Stay away from us,” Jimin spat before leaving without a second thought. He rushed to get into the ambulance as the paramedics slams the door shut and drives away.

Jungkook feels stuck on stupid. He has all these unanswered questions as he stares back at Minho who’s trying to look as innocent as possible. All eyes are on him and he doesn’t know what to do. Maybe it’s too late or maybe he’ll be on time but, he finds himself rushing outside in hopes that they hadn’t driven off. You were gone and he knew there was no way Jimin would’ve let him in any way. He hates himself. Everything went to shit in a matter of minutes and he doesn’t know what to do, honestly, he’s still at a lost for words.

“God Damnit Jungkook!” He heard Yoongi call from behind him as he turns to see the blonde running toward him. His feline-like eyes closed as he rests his hands on his knees to catch his breath, “Why are you so fast??”

“I--” Jungkook huffs, “Hyung...”

“What the hell happened?”

“I don’t know hyung,” Jungkook frowns. He honestly couldn’t tell Yoongi if he wanted to, “One minute I was talking to Minho-Hyung and then the next, everything went to shit! I-I don’t know what to do. I’m such a fuck up. It’s all my fault,” Jungkook blames himself. He doesn’t know why he just does. “I don’t know where they’re taking her hyung! I don’t know what to do.”

“I’ll figure it out. You need to go back and talk to Minho. I overheard your conversation. He knows something. He knew Jimin so, I’m sure he had to have known her as well. That counts for something right?”

“Yeah,” Jungkook sighs. “I’ll talk to him.”

 

  


 

 

A few hours had ticked by and you were recovering fine, aside from a massive headache and fatigue. The doctor told you they wanted to keep overnight to run more test to make sure you were okay to leave and if all is well you’d be able to leave first thing in the morning. 

Jimin’s leg has been bouncing since he’d sat down. He needed to know what happened. He left you alone for literally a couple of minutes and things went to shit. He could guess it had something to do with Minho but, you both haven’t seen him since that incident.  

He sighs irritably, why was Jungkook even talking to someone like him?

“Jimin?” You spoke, your voice hoarse and quiet. He would’ve missed it in the midst of his brooding since the sound of the machines to fill the silent void. He gets up to sit at your bedside, grabbing your hand and squeezing it.  

“I’m here princess.”

You try to hold back your tears but, you knew it was easier said than done. You were scared, on edge. Never in a million years did you think you would run into him again, at least you hope you wouldn’t. What made it worse was the fact that Jungkook knew him. He even addressed him with honorifics. You knew you couldn’t fault Jungkook, however, but it still goes without saying.

Jimin ran the back of his hand down your cheek, his thumb wiping the tears falling from your eyes. You knew the questions were going to start coming but, you weren’t ready to answer them; not yet. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jimin says, sighing in defeat. If he hadn’t brought up this whole thing; you wouldn’t be laying in a hospital bed right now. He watches you flinch back and he hates himself even more. “If there’s anything I can do—“ 

“It’s okay,” You smile and it fills Jimin with more anger. 

“You don’t have to act tough all the time baby.”

You give him a blank stare, opening your mouth but closing it soon after. There wasn’t much to say right now and you needed your rest.

“Look,” Jimin mentions as he purses his lips together like he was in thought, “We can talk about this later but, right now, I need you to rest. We’ll know after the test are done if you can leave tomorrow. I’ll stay by your side until then,” He gently presses his lips to your forehead as he closes his eyes and sighs before leaning back. “I don’t wanna lose you. You’re too precious to me and—“

“I’m fine babe. Seriously, I’m sure it was a panic attack brought on from seeing him again. I-I didn’t think I’d see him again...”

“I know baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments are welcome! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook wants to see the reader in the hospital after everything that's happened and the Reader wants to talk to Jungkook but, Jimin doesn't see the point.

A quarter after eight and Jungkook found himself wandering the dreadful halls of the hospital you were taken to last night. His nose buried in the huge bouquet of flowers, he’s happy knowing you were going to be okay. He smiles to no one but himself passing patients and their families, some grieving while others were simply going about their lives within the four walls.

He called an hour or so ago to make sure you were still here. He’d spoken to a  nurse that mentioned you hadn’t been released yet. He’s never moved so fast, immediately showering and heading straight to you. 

All of this was completely new to him. He’s never had feelings like this before and he’s never felt the need to check on someone like this but, what he does know is he’s not ready to give up on you or Jimin.

He decides to drive himself since he doesn’t want to bother Seokjin on his day off and plus he wanted to get you something, sort of like an apology. He stops by a flower shop along the way to get you some flowers among other things. He knows it won’t make up for you going to the hospital but, he hopes it’ll make you feel a little better. 

He just hopes you like them.

He manages to pick out the prettiest flowers he could find, of course, with the help of the florist but, he likes to think he did it on his own. He thanked the florist for his help because he didn’t have to go out of his way to explain the meaning of the flowers so he wouldn’t be choosing blindly. It helped him match to what he was trying to say and he was internally grateful.

One flower that stood out the most was the Blue Iris. They’re typically considered springtime flowers but, he was able to get the last of them just for you. The petals fully bloom to expose a striking-yellow throat on the outermost petal and he believes the flower fit you perfectly. You’re just as strikingly gorgeous and honestly, he couldn’t have picked a better flower, though he chose two of them.

The florist even told him they meant faith and hope, something he chose for that fact alone. He had hope that everything would fall into place like it should and hope that not only you but, Jimin would fall for him just like you fell for one another. Everything seems off now, but he knows its only temporary. He hopes it’s only temporary.

He just has to have hope.

The next flower he chose was a stem-like flower called Heather. The florist told him it symbolizes admiration, solitude, beauty but also protection and indicates that wishes do come true.

All his feelings wrapped into one huge bouquet and he couldn’t wait to give them to you. 

He’s so immersed in his own world, he doesn’t hear the nurse calling out to him as she’s sitting down behind the desk.

“Can I help you?” She questions and Jungkook makes his way over to the desk with an effortlessly sweet smile.

“I’m here to see Ms. (L/N).”

“Her first name?”

“(Y/N).”

She types for what seems like forever as Jungkook looks around the waiting room. His shoulders dejectedly drop, his hands still clutching onto the stem of the flowers for comfort. He doesn’t know why he’s nervous but, he is and the fact that she’s taking longer to find you is making him worry. Not in a bad way but, he at least wanted to see you before you went home. She huffs and looks to Jungkook with a tiny smile.

“I’m sorry. Mrs. (L/N) was discharged a half hour ago.” 

“I just called and they said she was here,” Jungkook says, a little annoyed but, he is happy you were able to leave so quickly. 

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“No, it’s okay. Thank you.”

Jungkook leaves the hospital and heads back out to his car. Gently placing the flowers and bear into the passenger seat, he leans back in his seat and lets out a hefty sigh.

Should he just call you?

Jimin made it clear he didn’t want to see him but, is that how you felt too?

Jungkook’s mind felt as if it was running in circles. Miles and miles on end. He just wants answers but, he felt as if he was getting nowhere with both of you. 

Starting the car, he pulls out the parking lot and he sets off with home being his set destination.

 

* * *

 

“Jungkook!” He hears the brass voice of his hyung call to him from his kitchen and he groans because he already knows why he’s here. Jungkook stays moping around in bed. He had the day off, why couldn’t they leave him alone “I know you’re here brat so help me god!”

“Leave me alone, hyung!” Jungkook hides deeper into the cover. His heart pounding a mile a minute, though he doesn’t even know why.

“The hell I will. Why are you acting like a child?“ Yoongi yanks the oversized blanket off his body but, Jungkook only curls into himself under the sheets. Yoongi snarls, not in the mood anymore, “Jungkook. I’m not kidding. Get your ass up before I drag you out the fucking bed.”

“I don’t wanna,” He heard the younger whine as he yanks the sheets off his doubled over his body. Jungkook’s pout deepens. If this was any other situation Yoongi would find the younger adorable but, right now it only fuels his irritation, “Why are you here anyway?”

“Because you’re being a god damn brat and your father won’t leave me alone,” Yoongi sighs, irritated that he’s always the go-to person for his father when Jungkook doesn’t respond or is acting out. He watches the younger finally sit up and cross his legs as he pulls open the satin black curtains. Jungkook hisses at the sun gleaming directly into his eyes, shielding himself with his arms. He whines when Yoongi pulls his arms away to get him to look at him.

“Stop that.”

Yoongi chuckles, plopping down on the bed, “You know for a big shot CEO you can be a huge ass baby when you want to.”

“Am not.”

“Are too,” Yoongi sighs, “I know you’re going through a rough time with everything crashing down around you but, you can’t let them get to you like this. I can’t believe I’m saying this but, there’s plenty more fish in the sea and you can’t let them get you down to the point of you being too stubborn to actually work.”

“But, I want them...” Jungkook says, nibbling his lip nervously. Yoongi knew how much the two of you meant to him and for you to walk away like it was nothing; it hit Jungkook harder than expected. Granted you had every reason to for what happened. All he could do now was console his friend.

“Okay but, you also have a business to run Jungkookie,” Jungkook looks to see Yoongi blankly staring back at him. He hasn’t called him that nickname since they were kids. “Look, Your father sent me to check on you because he hasn’t heard from you but I’ll let him know you’re curled up like a baby and ignoring him.” 

“Why would you do that?”

“To set fire to your ass.”

“But, it’s my day off so let me sulk,” Jungkook scowls. Yoongi’s annoyance tolerance is beginning to bubble over and Jungkook knows it.

“No.”

“Yes!”

“I’m not gonna sit here and argue with you. Now get up! Your father is waiting for us.”

Jungkook doesn’t move an inch and Yoongi is not about to drag this grown ass man out of bed. He’s too lazy for this shit. He studies Jungkook’s face and when he knows he’s not budging- Yoongi glares. Honestly, he isn’t in the mood for all of this and takes the opportunity to kick his shoes off and slip out of his suit jacket.

He had an hour for lunch so it wouldn’t have mattered anyway.

“You’re really starting to irk my soul, Kook,” Yoongi mentions nonchalantly, laying down and facing the younger. “You never get like this over anybody so what’s really bothering you?” 

“I honestly don’t know,” Jungkook sulks, lowering his head as his fringe falls into his eyes. He honestly couldn’t tell him because he doesn’t know himself.

“Well, that doesn’t help me understand,” Yoongi rolls his eyes. 

“I know. I ju- I don’t know.”

“Look. I’ve never been in your situation before and by the way that you’re acting I don’t think I ever want to but, you need to get them back if they mean that much to you instead of moping around here like a child. It won’t hurt to try. Even if one listens, you might be able to get the other to listen too,” Yoongi stares blankly, his face indifferent though Jungkook knows he’s trying to be supportive. Yoongi knows the younger’s history with relationships and he knows how attached he can get to someone once he starts to opening up. He hates seeing Jungkook like this and if there was anything he could do to help- he’d do it in a heartbeat.

“I don’t know how—“

“Text Y/n. I’m sure she’s the less stubborn one out of the two. You need to talk to her and make sure she’s okay. Were those for her?” 

“Yeah,” Jungkook nods, gazing over at the bouquet of flowers and the white teddy bear sitting on his dresser. He wanted to give them to you but, maybe he’ll just do what his hyung told him.

“Then just give them to her the next time you see her. See if she’ll go on a date with you. I’m sure she will.”

“You think so?”

“You won't know until you ask.”

The younger felt grateful for Yoongi. He was always his voice of reason when he needed it and right now was no exception. He knows he was being a brat but, this talk helped him clear his mind. He sees Yoongi peaking through his lashes with his head is in his arms. Sleep taking over, Jungkook chuckles.

“Thanks, hyung.”

“You’re welcome, kid. Now hush. I’m trying to sleep.” 

“I thought we were going to lunch?” Jungkook asks, his head cock to the side as his eyebrows came together in confusion. 

“Just let me sleep. Call your dad so he’ll stop bothering me.”

 

* * *

 

“Are we still going?” You ask, watching Jimin wiggly his foot into his all-black Timberlands.

“If you want to.”

“Well, Taemin invited us so it’s only fair. It’s his big night and we promised we’d be there, Jimin.”

“Doesn’t mean we have to go,” Jimin mumbles, “Plus the doctor said you need to rest. I should put your ass back to bed. Taemin knows what’s going on, I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“But, I feel fine...”

“Doesn’t mean a thing. You may feel fine now but, anything can happen,” Jimin responds with an all-knowing look. You weren’t fine. You were just saying that to get him off your case. He knew this, so that’s why he pressed the issue. “Baby, I know you wanna see our friends and trust me I do too but, you honestly need to rest. After everything that happened, I just want you to be healthy and safe.”

Tears form in the corner of your eyes and if Jimin wasn’t paying attention he would’ve missed them. He rushes to your side and kneels in front of you, helping you sit down on the edge of your king size bed.

“No, No don’t cry baby,” Jimin sits between your legs, his arms wrapped loosely around your waist as he sat on the back of his heels. He wasn’t sure as to what triggered your episode but, he knows he needs to calm you down. He wants you to calm down. “Look at me, Baby,” He runs his thumb smoothly into your back but, frowns when you don’t. “I’ll go get your favorite ice cream and some food. Okay? Just you and me. Whatever you want baby and we’ll have a movie night tonight. How does that sound? I’ll text Taemin and let him know we won’t be there. Like I said, he knows what’s going on. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

You don’t say a word which causes Jimin to peek through his lashes only to find you gazing down at him with worry etched on your face. He needed to take your mind off of things; especially with the whole deal with Minho. He knows your encounter with him left you rattled and he knows he needs to take your mind off of it; no matter what it takes. To be honest, Jimin wasn’t expecting to see him either but, he believes it caught you more off guard than anything. He knows one thing for certain.

He won’t let that monster anywhere near you again.

Jimin stands to his feet and takes your hand in his, pulling you into his chest to hold you close. Relaxing a bit, You’re immediately in his warmth and you sigh because you know you’re safe. He listens to you sniffle, whimpers coming from deep within you and he knows he doesn’t like it.

“I know you’re worried,” Jimin starts off as he pulls back and lifts your chin with his finger. Your eyes wet with tears, your lip quivers and he takes a moment to make a vow to not only you but himself as well, “I promise he won’t hurt you again. I love you too much to let any harm come your way and I’m sorry for everything that’s happened leading up to his point,” Jimin sighs, kissing the top of your head and letting it linger before moving to your lips. The kiss itself is gentle with Jimin treating you like a doll that might break if he handles you improperly. He runs his finger through his own hair and frown when you pull away from him. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” You lace your fingers between his and smile through your tears, laying your head on his chest to hear the soothing sounds of his heartbeat. “Just... Thank you.”

“Anytime Princess. I’ll always protect you when I can. You don’t have to worry.”  
His words soothe your ache and you felt content, safe and loved. You wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

* * *

 

Jimin does exactly what he said he’d do, going to the nearest McDonalds to get some comfort food and stopping at the grocery store to get your favorite ice cream. 

Chocolate Fudge Brownie. 

He sat the bag of food on the coffee table in front of the couch and he strips himself of his clothes. Sitting in nothing but his boxer briefs and a fitted tank, he makes himself comfortable underneath the fluffy blanket with you. He wraps his arms around your waist to pull you into his lap and you love when he starts to shower you with kisses. He’s not letting you go and all honesty, you don’t want him to.

Text after text roll in from your group of friends and you can’t help but, grin at how everyone is wishing you well. You thought Taemin would have a problem with you missing his performance but, he lets you know that it’s okay. He just wants you to get better.

Netflix on, you settle for a movie called ‘Hush’. The premise too good to pass up as you snuggle into Jimin’s side. He hands you a burger to munch on, your attention completely on the movie and Jimin looks at you in awe. He admires how strong you are and how you’re able to smile through everything that’s happened. 

Silence befalls the room as the movie plays with both of you getting scared and clinging onto each other for dear life. Though Jimin tries to play it off like he wasn’t. You can’t help it. You laugh, falling into Jimin as he smiles at your reaction. He’s just happy your smiling and laughing again.

As you continue to watch, you can’t help the nausea forming in the pit of your stomach. Something has been on your mind since you’d left the hospital and you wanted to talk to Jimin about it. You’re afraid of his response however so, you hadn’t said anything but, you need to know how he feels before you move forward.

Either way, that night needs to be talked about with not only Jimin but, Jungkook too.

“Baby,” You pipe up even though he’s so into the movie he doesn’t look your way when he answers with a hum.

You don’t know how to say this without making him upset but, you know you need to talk to Jungkook. He needs to understand what happened and he needs to know what happened with Hwasa wasn’t what he thought it was. It was close... but, not quite. You take a deep breath and Jimin looks at you like you’ve grown a third head.

“What’s wrong, Princess?”

You take the opportunity to pause the movie to let Jimin know that this is a serious conversation and you want his undivided attention.

“If I tell you something, you promise you won’t get angry?” You look to him to see his brow raised in confusion. Why would you ask him this?

“I promise but, what’s this about? You’re being really cryptic. I don’t like it.”

“Because I know you. If it’s something you don’t wanna hear then you won’t hear me out and I need you to listen to me.”

“Okay. I’m all ears,” He says twisting his body to get a good look at your face and he can tell you’re serious.

“Umm, I—“ You nervously start to fidget with the softness of the duvet and he notices; grabbing your hand and squeezing it for comfort. 

“What is it, baby?”

“I want to talk to Jungkook.”

“What?” Jimin gnarls, his right brow raised. Why in the hell would you want to talk to him? What purpose would it serve? “Why?”

“I—“ You pause, not really sure yourself and for a second, you contemplate dropping the matter but, you know you need to talk to him.

“You can’t even think of a reason why. Can you?”

“He needs to know,” Is all you say and it leaves Jimin up to figure out what that means.

“What could you possibly need to tell him Y/n?”

“Everything! What happened with Hwasa—“

“He didn’t wanna listen to me so what makes you think he would listen to you?!”

“Because I’m not stubborn like the both of you!”

Jimin frowns, “I’m not stubborn.”

“Yes. You are. You”re being stubborn right now.”

“Whatever. It wouldn’t matter anyway,” Jimin mumbles softly, pulling his hand away from you. You can’t help but feel a little betrayed. This was his idea, to begin with, so why was he so against it now. “Plus I told him to stay away from us anyway.”

“Okay but, why would you do that?” You ask, your eyes searching his for answers and Jimin wonders why you’re even mad at him.

“What do you mean why? You ended up in the hospital because of him! Every time we’re with him something bad happens. It’s like a bad omen or something.”

“But, he had nothing to do with me fainting Jimin and you know that.”

“He was still part of it—“

You cut him off and he knows he isn’t going to win this argument. 

“Listen. I wanna talk to him. If you support me and my decision then fine. If not, well I don’t know what else to say. I’m going to see him regardless.”

Jimin clicks his tongue, searching your face for any possible change that might seem like you’re bluffing but, he finds none. You’re not lying when you say you want to meet with him and, Jimin knows he has no room to argue once you’ve made up your mind. 

He moves off the couch to storm towards your shared bedroom and slams the door shut. You flinch at the loud sound. Maybe you shouldn’t have said anything if you knew he was going to be a baby and react this way. Your heart still feels heavy but, you know he shouldn’t be left in the dark either. 

Checking the time on your phone, you note that it’s a quarter past nine. You wonder if he’s asleep yet. You doubt it but, you opt out of calling him just in case. Instead, you decide to text him. 

It should be fine, right? 

You found your finger hovering over Jungkook’s separate chat from the chat the three of you have and for a moment, you think you want to change your mind. The thought of him not even wanting to talk to you crosses your mind but, you quickly shake those thoughts away.

It was now or never.

> **9:24pm (You):**   _Hey, can we talk? It’s kind of important... well not really but, ya know I just wanted to clear some things up._

You wait for his response, immediately seeing that he’s typing back but, it goes away for a split second. You give it the benefit of the doubt, maybe he was trying to find the words to say.

You wait a couple of more minutes before hearing the ringtone for him go off and a small smile playing on your lips.

> **9:28pm (Jungkook):** _Of course. Did you want me to call? or we can meet for lunch tomorrow? Or maybe dinner tonight. Whichever you prefer._
> 
> **9:29pm (Jungkook):**   _How are you feeling by the way? I tried to visit you in the hospital but, unfortunately, I was too late._

You didn’t know why but, you grin at the revelation. You’re sad you missed him but, hopefully, this will make up for it.

> **9:30pm (You):** _Oh! That’s so thoughtful. I’m okay, just resting at the doctor's request xD we can meet for lunch. Just let me know the time and the place._
> 
> **9:32pm (Jungkook):** _That’s good. And sounds like a plan. I’ll text you tomorrow morning after my meeting._

You don’t know why but, you felt the need to tell him good night. It was a weird feeling but, nonetheless, you still decide to do it.

> **9:39pm (You):**  Okay!  _Goodnight Jungkookie_
> 
> **9:42pm (Jungkook):** _Goodnight Princess_

Turning off the TV and locking your phone, you head off to bed with a husky sigh. Shutting everything off in your apartment, you put the remaining food and the untouched ice cream in the fridge.

These last two days have been nothing but, hell.

Your feet drag along the beige carpet with your destination being your shared room. The door creaks open with Jimin coming into view. Laid on his back, he doesn’t look your way when you enter the room. 

The tension has died a little but you know it’s still there. 

You take the opportunity to quietly slip into the bed and curl to your side when you feel the bed dip; feeling his warmth leave with him.

“I’ll sleep in the living room tonight,” Is all he says as he gently closes the door behind him.

Your chest felt heavy, your heart already wounded as you felt a tear roll down your cheek to dissolve into the sheets. You silently cry yourself to sleep, snuggling deep into the bed. Maybe all this wasn’t worth it like Jimin said. The odds have been against your relationship with Jungkook since you first met and you knew it would probably only get worse from here.

 _Or_ maybe it will get better.

Who knows?

One thing you are sure of is you won’t know until you try. 

You know Jungkook is making an effort despite everything that’s happened and you would feel bad knowing you gave up before even seeing where this path will lead you. 

Maybe you’ll happy or maybe you’ll end up hurt like all the other ass holes who gave you nothing but, false hope and empty promises.

Your eyes start to feel heavy, slowly falling to the point where you couldn’t keep them open anymore.

You wanted to try even if Jimin decides against it.

Universe be  _damned_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos are welcome!  
> I'm loving writing this story so I hope you're enjoying reading it!  
> Let me know how you feel about the different dynamics.  
> And, let me know you like more! Jungkook or Jimin?
> 
> xoxo, bunny.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jungkook finally have your lunch date as promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I promise they’re relationship is going to get better. (I promise) There’s one more chapter full of angst before that happens though xD lol but, anyway! I hope you enjoy!  
> Also thank you to everyone whose commented and left kudos. It means the world to me.
> 
> xoxo, Bunny ❤️

It’s your turn to sit and wait for him to show up. Your leg bouncing uncontrollably, your lip seeps through your teeth. You were nervous, anxious even. The atmosphere within the restaurant didn’t help either. It wasn’t really fancy or anything but, the people around you were staring at you as if you didn’t belong. Which was fine, you just hated the unwanted attention.

You wished Jungkook would hurry the hell up.

 **12:34pm (Jungkook):**   _I’m taking my lunch now. I’ll be there in a few. Okay?_

You quickly texted back a simple ‘ _okay_ ’.

Jimin made it known he didn’t care about whatever  _thing_  you both had with Jungkook. He even told you if you wanted to waste your time with him then to go ahead. Although when you told him you were going to see him today, he wouldn’t let you go. 

It took a lot of pleading and babying for him to finally let go and even then, you ended up having to call Taemin and Taehyung to help. You coax the boys into taking him out but, he wouldn’t leave without showering you with nothing but, kisses. 

He’s been texting and calling you non-stop since then. You ignore him, however, not wanting to deal with his shenanigans right now. He was only doing it for attention anyway, you knew it and so did he. Throwing your phone in your bag; you really just needed to get it away from it all, honestly.

You haven’t been waiting too long, you think. You glance away from the menu to spot Jungkook, waiting to be directed to your table. He spots you too as he takes long, strides and before you know it, he was standing in front of your table. His grin wide, his bunny teeth on display. Jungkook’s insides were turning. His emotions were all over the place. 

He sat everything that was in his hands on the table but, you notice he doesn’t sit right away.

“I hope you weren’t waiting long?” He speaks softly, so sweet.

“No,” You answer with a tender smile. His eyes crinkle when you pat the seat next to you for him to sit. He was unsure of where you wanted him but, he was glad it was close to you. That’s where he wanted to be. 

“You look beautiful, by the way,” Jungkook mentions, using his thumb to wipe away the access lip gloss under your lip. Your nude color nails tap against the wooden table causing him to snicker.

“Thank You,” You gaze away, blushing such a pretty pink hue. Jungkook notices it instantly and smiles. He’d love to see you blush elsewhere.

“You’re welcome.”

He slides the bouquet of flowers over to you and hands you the cute little-stuffed bear. You take the time to smell them, playing with the petals with a gentle smile. He watches in awe, a little mesmerized with the scene.

How were you this gorgeous doing something so simple?

He clears his throat when he realizes he’s been staring for far too long.

“Do you like them?” 

“Love them,” You scent the flowers again before leaning in and kissing his cheek. It’s so soft and delicate. Your lips feel so gentle against his cheek and he’s taken by surprise. He relaxes once you lean back, “ Thank you. Was this your gift for me?” 

“Uh, Yea-- Yes,” He nods, sputtering over his words. It’s adorable, really. You truly don’t understand what kind of power you have over him, “Um, The f-florist helped me pick them out? and told me what they m-meant.” 

“Nervous?” You tease, your tone playful and he honestly couldn’t tell you why. He has so many emotions bubbling inside him but, the kiss on his cheek; he feels like he’s going to explode any given moment.

“No. I-I just-- _Aish_ ,” Jungkook curses. Why can’t he get the words out?

You take his hand, running your thumb over the back of it. It seems to be working, helping him calm a little. His shoulders lax and he releases his lip from between his teeth. He seems to be calmer now.

“Anyway, what did the florist say?”

“Oh!  _Right_.” 

You listen to him excitedly describe what each flower means and how it pertains to you. He seems so passionate to tell you and it’s the cutest things you’ve ever seen. You’ve never seen him smile this much. His expressions matching his excitement as he spoke animatedly. You could honestly watch him talk all day. Aside from when you were talking to his friends at the ga- the  _gala_.

Annoyance seeps through you like a surge but, you don’t let it show. You felt like you needed to talk to him about everything that happened that night. Get his take on it but, how do you bring something like that up? It honestly has been eating away at you since you were conscious at the hospital and there were so many unanswered questions.

Like who was Minho to Jungkook? How did they know one another? So far, you’ve been sitting in a pretty comfortable silence for a few minutes while listening to him talk. In which, you don’t mind. You find how passionate he is, kinda cute.

There was enough space for him to turn sideways to face you. He places his elbow on the back of the booth while leaning his head on the back of his hand. You finally push the bouquet in the middle of the table. 

It’ll probably be easier to ease into the conversation.

“So, hows work?” You inquire, noticing he still has a hold on your left hand. He starts playing with your fingers before clasping them within his own to hold. 

“Boring. Though, we’re working on getting a new solo artist. She reminds me so much of you.” 

“Don’t go falling in love now,” Chuckling, you squeeze his forearm. 

“Trust, I won’t.” Jungkook jokingly frowns, watching you with stars in his eyes, “I only have eyes for you two. Anyway, I’m making it though. How about you? Did you decide to go back?” 

“Back to where?”

“Enigma.” 

“Oh! No. I didn’t want to though Ravenna won’t leave us alone about it.” 

“And Jimin?”

“No, but we’ve practically been joined at the hip until recently.”

It’s silent for a few seconds too long and he knows he needs to say something to ease what little tension there is. Jimin seems like a tough subject to talk about so, he opts for something else instead.

He gives your hand a light squeeze. You gaze down at it and then to him causing him to panic. He wasn’t sure if it was the right move. 

Was he touching you too much? 

He hopes not.

He takes the chance to scoot closer with your shoulders now touching and when your lips break into a grin; he knows he’s doing good so far. You’re grateful for his gesture, honestly. It’s crazy how something so little can have a much bigger impact. Feeling him lay his head on your shoulder, you start to pick at your forearm. Pinching it until you notice the skin was turning little blotches of red. You were starting to get nervous about the oncoming conversation because you knew you would eventually have to explain everything. From what happened with Hwasa to how you knew Minho yourself and what happened between the two of you. The only people who know about it is the people who were there at work plus, Taemin and Jenni. Other than that, you’ve made sure to keep it a secret. Not even your parents know. 

“I’m still getting used to this but, I wanted to say thank you,” You murmur, pinching yourself a little harder to ease your nervousness, “and I’m sorry.” 

“Stop that,” Jungkook whispers, balling your fist into his hand. He ducks his head to get you to look at him but, you turn away. “Use to what? What’s wrong?” He wonders what’s bothering you so much but, before he could ask the waiter comes back to take your order. You’re so enthralled with one another that you don’t notice him until he starts to speak while also startling you in the process.

“I’m sorry!” He bows, asking if you would like to start off with drinks and he could come back to take your order. Telling him that’s fine, you notice Jungkook hasn't stopped staring at your lips. So obvious. 

The waiter leaves and Jungkook leans back in to listen to you finish. 

“Now what were you saying?” He asks, his head laying back on your shoulder but, you could feel his warm breath on your neck, a little too close but you didn’t mind. 

“I was just thinking about this. You.  _Us_? Whatever this is.”

You point between the two of you. Honestly, you don’t even know what to call this yet because you’re not really dating yet but, you don’t consider him much of a friend either. You’re grateful for the opportunity of meeting him though because if you hadn’t you wouldn’t know where you’d be within Enigma right now. 

Some things needed to be cleared if you are to move on in this relationship though. 

The waiter finally brings you your drinks and pulls out his notepad to take your order.

Glancing over the menu, you’re unsure as to what to order but the prices, however, had you place the menu back down. 

“What’s wrong?” Jungkook asks and you can’t help but, frown. It’s cute how he’s so concerned even if it’s something so tedious. 

“The prices? I don’t have that kind of money! $16 dollars just for a burger? What—“ 

“I’ll pay for it, princess, don’t worry about it.” 

“I can’t let you do that,” You tell him, saying you can eat at home but Jungkook was persistent. He wasn’t going to let you starve. You spent a whole 5 minutes arguing over it before finally giving up.

He said it was one of his favorite restaurants so he should know a thing or two about this place. He orders your food as well as his own. You fold your menu away to give to the waiter as he smiles, bows and takes his leave. You could’ve sworn you heard him mumble something about the two of you being cute but, you brush it off. 

“So,” Jungkook takes a second to turn his ringer down and puts it away in his coat before shifting to face you again, “In your text, you mention you wanted to talk about something. What was it?” 

“Honestly,” You start, “It’s about that day... I’m sorry for what happened,” You croak, knowing you would have to confess sooner or later. He had the right to know. Jungkook eyebrows scrunch together in utter confusion but, he’s not completely oblivious. He knows what day you’re referring to but, he doesn’t understand why you’re apologizing.

“It’s oka—“

“It’s not though,” You cut him off as he shoos the waiter away after he sits another drink in front of you. He doesn’t know what else to say. Everyone overreacted but, there was no need to apologize. “—he told me that.”

“Are you talking about Hwasa?”  
  
“Y-Yeah,” You shrunk into your seat, slouching a little to try and hide. “Were you not listening?” 

“I was partly,” He confesses but, he grabs your hand and squeezes it effectively squeezing you worries away. “It’s okay. Jimin and I overreacted. You don’t have to tell me what you did unless you absolutely want to. I’m all ears.” 

“I mean nothing happened really. She asked us up to her room but, since we had this agreement with you, I didn’t feel comfortable with it so. We talked her into letting us leave if we gave her a favor. Well, Jimin ended up doing it but, it wasn’t nothing big.” 

“Ah, Okay Well,” Jungkook incites, not sure of how to respond but he shrugs, “What's done is done so, there’s no point in reliving it. There is something else I want to know though.”  
  
“Okay,” you glance over and hold his gaze, ”What is it?”  
  
“How do you know Minho?” 

You tense at his name. You knew he was going to eventually ask about him, it was only a matter of time but you still weren’t ready to give an answer.

“It’s a long story,” You mention and Jungkook looks on with anticipation. He doesn’t know what to say to coax you into telling him so he opts in staying quiet. Maybe you’ll tell him when you’re ready. 

Jungkook swore he saw a glint if sorrow in your eyes. Your eyes look like they were going to water and he wasn’t sure how he would comfort you if you did. He always sucked at it. You dial it back enough to take a deep breath.

It’s now or never.

You may never be ready to tell him but, you know he should know.

“He was one of the main clients I used to see at Enigma when I first started. I, um,” You pause to gauge in his reaction but, he looks on with a blank face. Clearing your throat, you continue, “He would always request me and this other girl named Somin. He treated us like shit.”

Your voice cracked in the middle of your sentence. He heard it loud and clear. He watches you start to pick at the skin on your arm again, noticing right away that it’s something you do to try and mask how nervous you are. He wanted to hug you, tell you everything would be okay but, he knew to have to relieve a painful memory must be really hard on you.

“You don’t have to continue,” He whispers softly, wrapping his arms around your shoulder. Your gaze falls on him and he notices how your eyes were starting to turn red. You were on the verge of tears, “Princess...”

“It’s okay,” You close your eyes and take a deep breath, taking a sip of water to try and relax. You didn’t think you would’ve gotten this riled up but, you knew it was going to happen. Rather now or when you were alone. 

“Okay, well continue when you're ready,” He tells you, placing a warm kiss to your cheek to try and comfort you. You lean into him with a smile and a nod but, the hint of sadness was still there.

“Um,” You feel like you shouldn’t say anymore but, it would’ve defeated the purpose for this meeting so, you try to psych yourself up and continue, “There was one time he almost choked Somin unconscious because she finally stood up for herself and told him no. I can’t remember what exactly it was but, I know it was against the rules.” 

Jungkook knew how terrifying Minho could be when he was angry but, he didn’t think your story about him would be something of this magnitude. Jungkook was livid yet, he stays quiet and waits for you to finish. 

“At the time, Jimin and I weren’t dating. He was a close friend. He still saved us though, I guess he heard us screaming. Well, me screaming. He said he was headed back to his room but rushed in when he heard. He, Ravenna, and the security guards put a stop to everything. He’s banned from being on the premises and Somin and I both had gotten a restraining order put on him.”

“Was this recent?”

“No. Eventually, he stopped coming around about a year or so ago or close to it. I don’t really count the days... I much rather forget,” You mention. You could feel the tears roll down your cheek and your eyes a little puffy. Burying your head in your head, you try to regain your composure but, you end up sobbing right in front of him. You promised yourself you would be okay but, honestly, it’s easier said than done.

Everyone around you notices you’re upset and of course, their first thought is it’s Jungkook’s fault. He doesn’t pay them any mind, his only thought is comforting you and making sure you were okay.

He’s sorry you had to go through something like that, but he’s even more pissed that he knows who it is. 

You were finally able to collect yourself and your thoughts to tell him more.

“That wasn’t the only incident but, he was one of the reasons why I stopped taking so many clients. I didn’t want to go through that again.”

“Who was the other? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Yuni,” You state with a lopsided smile. He’s never seen you smile so big but, look so hurt. He knows it has something to do with the name you mention. He can tell in your eyes however it’s nothing but pure sadness and he hates himself for asking. His curiosity had gotten the better of him but now he regrets it, “She was my very first client.” 

“You don’t have to contin—“

“No, it’s okay,” You straighten up in your booth while swallowing the lump stuck in your throat. He wipes your tears from your cheeks before letting you continue, “She was my very first client. I was so gullible. I thought she actually loved me. She would buy me gifts and actually take me out on a whim when she wanted to,” You scoff at how shallow you were when you were younger.

No wonder most of your clients use to take advantage of you.

“I had to stop myself from falling further so when I told her I didn’t want her to be my client anymore she completely flipped. I made the mistake of not seeing her in public since I thought it would be safe because she was so nice to me and so caring. I didn’t think she would hurt me the way that she did.”

Jungkook doesn’t know what to say or do so he stays quiet. He smooths his hand up and down your back to get you to calm down when he notices you huffing, your breath stutters when you try to breathe.

You subtly try to wipe your nose when Jungkook hands you a napkin. Silent tears fall down your cheeks as he leans closer to gently place a kiss on the ones that fell. He lets the kiss linger as you close your eyes. There was comfort in it. He pulls away, holding your hand and smiling.

“I can assure you I mean no harm,” Jungkook states and you can tell he’s sincere, “I like you and I like Jimin. Like I said before. I wouldn’t be pursuing this like this if I didn’t.” 

“But, why though? What’s so special about us?”

Jungkook blinks, unsure of how to answer the question. He’s at a loss for words. His brain sort of short circuits but, he’s brought back to reality when the waiter sits your food down in front of both of you. 

“Anything else I can help you with?”

“No that’ll be it. Thank you,” Jungkook gives a small smile and the waiter heads on his way, “Now. Look at me, princess.”

He tilts your head by your chin. Taking in everything, he watches your eyelashes flutter shut with the tips wet with tears. How red and blotchy your cheeks were due to the blood rush. Jungkook hated seeing you like this but, he’s glad you felt comfortable enough to cry in front of him. 

“We should eat,” Jungkook mentions, glancing at his watch for the time. He has 30 minutes before he has to go back. He turns toward his plate and you do the same.

You wait for his answer but, it never comes.

The food was delicious and you both ended up talking about any and everything as the time continues to tick by. Before you knew it, it was time for Jungkook to go back to work. 

He watches you playfully frown but he can’t help himself when he leans forward while staring down at your lips. You take in every feature on his faces, all the moles present on his face as your eyes shift to look at his lips and you probably would’ve kissed him right there. He must've read your mind because he asks-- 

“May I?”

You simply agree, feeling his lips touch yours. It’s a soft kiss, just a little peck but, he’s wanted to kiss you since that time in the kitchen before Jimin interrupted the two of you.

Your eyes flutter shut and Jungkook leans in a little more before pulling away with the smack of your lips the only thing being heard.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t me—“

“It’s okay,” You chant like a mantra, leaning forward and giving him another peck.

His chocolate doe eyes widen in panic but soon you notice he’s the one who starts to deepen it, pressing his tongue into your bottom lip to gain access. However, you put a stop to it and lean away, leaving both of you breathless and panting.

“We should probably go. I have to get back to work,” Jungkook mentions, pressing his forehead to yours.

“Do you have to?”

“Unfortunately,” He says, gathering his belongings and handing the waiter his card to pay. He scoots out of the booth before you, grabbing the flowers for you and handing you the teddy bear.

With lunch paid for, you both make your way outside as Jungkook’s driver is waiting to take him back to work.

“Get home safely,” He says, kissing the top of your head and handing you the flowers.

“I will. Thank you.”

He hails a taxi for you and waits for you to get in, handing you some pocket change to pay for it. He feels bad he doesn’t have time to take you home but, he has an important meeting to get to.

“Text me when you’ve made it,” He says and you nod, blowing him a kiss goodbye. He hands you the flowers and closes the door behind you as the taxi drivers speed off in the direction of your home.

You don’t notice the eyes on both of you, waiting to blow this story wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading you beautiful person you! Comments are welcome!
> 
> Let me know how you feel. I love resding you comments.
> 
> xoxo, Bunny.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook doesn't know where to put his feelings and Jimin still can't cope with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the others but, bare with me people!

 

> **10:23am (Father):** Son, we need to talk. Call me as soon as you see this.
> 
> **11:32am (You):**  Hey! So, we're supposed to have a date night tonight but, I want you to come. Maybe we can talk to Jimin together? If you want to. You don’t have to obviously! I just thought it would be good for both of us to talk to him together... but, anyway! just let me know(: 
> 
> **12:01pm (Jimin):** I need to talk to you when you get a second. 
> 
> **12:12pm (Yoongi):** Would you please answer your father! I’m tired of him blowing up my god damn phone. Quit being a brat and talk to him.

Jungkook glances at his phone to see mountains of messages from not only you but, plenty of other people as well. He glances at the notification screen on his phone and reads over the first part of your message. 

Would Jimin even want him there? 

He thought it was a good idea honestly but, the last thing he wants to do is upset him. 

Did you even tell him what your plan was? Because he doesn’t want to be the reason you two don’t work out. Regardless of how he feels, he immediately goes to your text since you’re texting separately from the group chat Jimin set up. He would honestly feel better knowing the both of you knew what was going on with the other. He can’t force you to do something you don’t want to, he knows that but, it would make this a whole lot better if you were all on the same page.

Ultimately, this is what his dilemma is. 

It sucks that as of now, Jimin hasn’t wanted anything to do with the relationship he’s built with you but, he’s confident he’ll come around. Well, he  _hopes_ he does because he doesn’t want to be considered a home wrecker as weird as it is to say. If that’s even what’s happening. 

He doesn’t even want to think about that. 

“ _Aish_...” Jungkook sighs, sorting through the contracts on his desk. He pinches the bridge of his nose. 

His phone is constantly humming, he feels as if his head is going to explode. Why won’t they leave him alone! Aside from you and Jimin anyway. 

He starts typing away on his computer. Maybe he can get Jimin to talk to him now. 

> **_12:34pm (Jungkook to You):_ ** _Does he know about this?_
> 
> **_12:36pm (Jungkook to Jimin):_  **Yeah Sure. About what may I ask?

He taps his fingers against his desk while listening to one of the tracks his artist was working. He needs to send feedback back as soon as possible but, his head just isn’t into it.

Honestly, he doesn’t know how to contain his feelings, even Hoseok has noticed a shift in his mood. A shift for the better. It may be rocky at the beginning but, he knows eventually Jimin will come around like you did. He notices you both text back at the same time and beams to each of your responses.

 

> **12:43pm (Jimin):** Just call me when you can. It’s important.

He backs out of Jimin’s text to view yours.

 

> **12:40pm (You):**  He does! He said we needed to sit down together again anyway.
> 
> **12:40pm (You):**  Okay so I know this is random as hell but, I wanted to tell you I miss you. I was thinking about our conversation yesterday and if it’s possible can you call me later?

Jungkook practically chokes his coffee when it travels down the wrong pipe. He doesn’t know where  _that_ came from but, he likes it... you confessing to him. Well no, he loves it. It’s only three words but, damn does it feel good to know you miss him because he misses you too. 

He can’t stop the grin that slowly spreads across his face. 

He can’t help the way his stomach flutters with butterflies.

And, he can’t help how genuinely happy he is. 

He texts his response but, completely disregards his father and Yoongi. He honestly doesn’t want to hear what he has to say right now and he already knows what he’s going to say. It’s just going to go in one ear and out the other.   
He’s seen the tabloids. He’s seen the headlines. Naturally, he could care less because the story isn’t really detrimental. All they have on him is the fact that he was out having lunch with ‘ _a friend_ ’.

It could honestly be a lot worse. 

He’s witnessed some of the worst headlines to date out there and this amounts to nothing. It won’t ruin the company and it won’t damage his reputation. 

Eventually, people were going to find out anyway, hell some people had already figured it out at the gala. Who brings two dates, a boy AND a girl, to an event like that? 

It’s his life. It’s  _his_ love life but, of course, people always feel as though they have a say on how he lives outside of work.

As long as he’s doing what needs to be done as the CEO of his branch then there’s nothing to be discussed.

He begins sorting through contracts to see who his label will take on and who he’ll pass when he gets a second call from his father. 

He ponders if he even wants to deal with him because he knows his mood always changes after talking to that man. He doesn’t want that to happen. He’s not going to let anyone take his joy away. 

He doesn’t realize his phone has stopped buzzing as he facepalms. He knows his father is going to bitch about this. 

“God Damnit...” He mutters, looking at the door when he hears a knock. He sees Hoseok walk in with one of the new artists he's supposed to find a mentor for within his company. 

Today is going to be a long uneventful day. 

* * *

 

Since you came back from your outing with Jungkook, Jimin hasn’t said a word to you. You tried getting him to speak by asking how his day was and what the did while you were gone but, you could tell he shut down. Completely ignoring you like you were just some pestering ghost who was there. He didn’t lash out at you, however, like he would whenever he couldn’t control his anger. He just stays quiet.

“You know you’re going to have to talk to me sooner or later Jimin,” You sigh, annoyed with how childish he’s being. All he does is grunt his response. You don’t say another word, instead, you storm of to your room and slam the door shut in response. 

Jimin knows he’s wrong but, he’s too far in his feelings to care. He can’t say he doesn’t care though, he just doesn’t know how to tell you. Instead, he stays seated on the couch and just pouts as he flinches when the door slams shut. 

You take it personally, you’re not going to lie. He was the one who encouraged you to try with Jungkook and now that you have, he’s feeling some type of way? Whatever. 

You can’t begin to tell the girls how pissed off you are. Hell, they can hear it in your voice when you called them. Both of them telling you not to worry about it since he hadn’t canceled your plans for tonight but, a part of you still wondered what he was thinking. 

“This emotional rollercoaster ride with him needs to come to an end,” You complain to Lisa whose always been the one to help you when you’re feeling down, “One minute he’s fine with me talking to Jungkook and then the next he’s being a fucking baby. I can’t take it anymore! THIS WAS HIS IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE! He could’ve told Jungkook no. He could’ve kept quiet about it but, he wanted to try... I don’t know what changed.” 

“Because he doesn’t have you to himself anymore. It’s obvious as hell honestly,” Jenni claims, hearing her suck her teeth. 

“Jungkook is such a nice guy. I actually like him. He’s so sweet.”

“Yeah, he is pretty cute,” Jenni laughs, listening to how angry you are right now, “But, you know how Jimin gets. I don’t know why you’re surprised he’s even acting this way.” 

You know she’s right but, it doesn’t stop it from hurting just as much.

“He’s a big baby when he doesn’t get his way,” Lisa counters, “You should’ve dated me instead honestly.”

“Yeah, Yeah,” You laugh at Lisa’s horrible attempt at flirting but, you can’t help but find it cutesy too, “We already tried that. You were a little too clingy babe.”  

“Whaaa? No, I wasn’t!”

“Besides. I’m happy with where our friendship is at right now.”

Lisa hums but, you could hear the disappointment in her voice.

“Well, you know we’re here for you. We can hang out if you wanna get out of the house. I need to go get some art supplies and I know Jenni wanted to go to the movies to see Aquaman.” 

You know the girls will always have your back. And, you know they definitely won’t run and snitch to Jimin, unlike Taemin and Taehyung. 

Taking a moment to think about it while checking the time, you note it’s only 3:23 right now. Plus with the tension seeping through the air, you definitely didn’t want to be home. Especially with the way Jimin was acting. 

“Okay, yeah that’s fine. I just have to change. I’ll be over in a little bit Lisa. Jenni you can pick us up from there.”

“Okay cool,” You hear shuffling over the phone indicating she was getting up and moving around, “Alright, I’ll see you in a few.”

And, with that, she hung up which left you and Lisa since you called her first.

“Baby Girl?”

“Y-Yes?” She nervously answers to her nickname and you can tell she’s probably turning a deep shade of red from embarrassment.

“I need a little stress reliever. Are you gonna give it to me before we leave?” You ask, hearing her cough and choke on god knows what. 

“I wan—“

“I want you completely naked when I get there. Okay?”

“Yes mistress,” And with that, she hung up too.

Quickly showering and changing, you donned a red skin-tight dress with some black chucks and a light jean jacket with your sleeves rolled up. Something simple and easy. Jimin watches you fix your bracelet he’d gotten you for Christmas, grabbing your keys as you’re getting ready to leave. 

He still doesn’t say a word, pretending he doesn’t see a thing even when your eyes meet for a split second. 

“I’m leaving,” is all you say, walking out and heading over to Lisa place. 

You weren’t going to beg for him to talk to you because you knew he was only acting this way because he didn’t get what he wanted. It was beyond annoying, to say the least, but, you knew what you were getting into when you said ‘ _Yes_ ’ to dating him. 

Jimin, however, is seething. Annoyed that his own anger had gotten the better of him to the point he couldn’t even put it aside to talk to you.

And, now you’re gone again and he doesn’t know where you’re going. He texts Lisa and Jenni because he knows you wouldn’t be hanging out with Taehyung or Taemin without him. They ignore his text, however, saying if you wanted him to know you would’ve told him.

Jimin stays glued to his spot on the couch. How could he possibly fuck this up even more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> xoxo, Bunny


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Jungkook, and Jimin finally talk. Putting a final label on your relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, like I promised! The angst part of their relationship is over.   
> So, we can finally move on with that part of the story!  
> Anyways, after this chapter, I'll have a side chapter for it so I'll be posting that soon as well.  
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> -Bunny, xoxo

Back just in time for your date, you found Jimin still seated where you left him. Scrolling through his phone with the same bored expression on his face. You were definitely sure he hadn’t moved an inch either. 

Once he saw you walk through the door, he followed you to the room though he still hasn’t said a word. He patiently sits on the bed as you begin to get ready for the night. 

He only agreed to this date because you both needed to get out of the house and go somewhere. Clear your minds to talk. 

There was a deafening silence, however, the tension no doubt filling the air since neither of you says a word to the one other. You could sense Jimin’s eyes on you while you’re fixing your hair into your usual style. 

You could see a hint of his outfit out of the corner of your eye. His burgundy and black striped shirt standing out with his black slacks and black platform shoes. His hair styled with a split down the middle to show off his forehead. You try not to openly gawk but, you can’t help it. He always looks good. 

You notice he opted in wearing his half of your matching bracelet set, the stainless steel one that has both of your initials engraved into it with the date you made it official. It made you smile knowing he was still thinking of you.

Giving him a quick glance through the mirror, your eyes meet but both you look away. You scoff, rolling your eyes and turning your attention back to the mirror to fix what little makeup you did decide to wear. When you start to apply your eye shadow Jimin scrunches his nose, something he always did when he hated something because, for him, you didn’t need makeup. 

However, he did love how little it added to make your eyes  _pop_.

He wants to say something because he  _really_ wants the tension to break. He’s a little fidgety, a little nervous as he sighs. He’s bothered at how everything turned out.

He watches you search through the box of jewelry your grandmother gave you before she passed away a couple years ago. Huffing and puffing because you couldn’t find a certain piece you were wanting to wear. Frowning and throwing things to the side, you turn to Jimin to see him, what you presume to be a nonchalant shrug.

He should help you but, he opts in not moving until you speak to him directly.

“Have you seen my angel necklace? I can't seem to find it,” You pout, your frown deepening and your eyebrows furrowing. 

You continue to search only to turn up empty-handed. You’re always losing something. He figured that out when he gifted you a ‘ _Princess_ ’ necklace with diamonds in the lettering only for you to lose it a month or so later. He saved up to get it for you but, he couldn’t stay mad at you about it for long. He just knows he will never buy you expensive jewelry again. 

You notice he’s staring off into space, “Babe?” 

“I haven’t seen it, ” Jimin responds, his voice cold and distant. You take note of it immediately. Is there something you did? You don’t know but, you do know you’re tired of feeling like you’re walking on eggshells around him. 

You set your brush down on the dresser, turning to lean back against it. 

“Okay,” You start, engaging his reaction when he glances up from his phone, “What’s your problem. You haven’t said one word to me since I’ve been back and every time I ask you a question. You completely dismiss me with one-word answers, or whatever.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. Why won’t you talk to me?”

“Because there’s nothing to talk about. I’m fine,” Jimin waves you off, getting up to head out to the living room. 

“Really babe? I’m trying to talk to you!” You yell but, get nothing in return. You pinch the bridge of your nose and sulk. 

Why couldn’t he just say what was wrong?

You turn to finish touching up your makeup, your stomach doing flips because you’re nervous. What if he truly doesn’t want this? You know it doesn’t hurt to try and talk to him. 

Taking a deep breath, you pull your phone from your back pocket to see Jungkook’s text from a couple of minutes ago.

 **8:23pm (Jungkook):**   _I’m here princess. I sent the car to pick you up, Seokjin should be there any minute xoxo_

You bashfully smile, texting back your response because the kisses and hugs thing is so unlike him but, it’s still charming. Cute actually.

**8:25pm:** _Okay! See you soon. xo_

Waltzing out of the room while staring down at your phone, he finally takes in your outfit since you’re not standing in front of him. Your outfit consists of a red and white striped tank top with all black overall shorts and red and white Chuck Taylor’s. He takes one look over your body but frowns when he sees you’re so rapt in your phone.

“Hmm,” Jimin huffs, blowing raspberries to try and get your attention, “Where are we going anyway?”

“I have reservations for that restaurant by the bar we went to with Taemin and them. I heard it’s pretty good,” You chuckle, grabbing your handbag off the couch, “It’s crazy. As many times as we’ve been to that bar we’ve never been there, it’s weird.” 

You notice he doesn’t say a word. You glance over to see him grabbing his wallet and wire-frame glass off the kitchen counter as he walks over to the door. You hand him the necklace for him to clasp around your neck. The charm of a silver angel wing on it with your grandmothers birthday stone in the middle.

“Ready?”

“As ready as I’m going to be,” Jimin says, heading out before you. He notices the all black car waiting outside of your duplex as he raises his right brow in question. He knows this is Jungkook’s car, at least he thinks it is but, it doesn’t stop him from questioning it, “Is this his car?”

“What?”

“Y/n... Is this Jungkook’s car?” He stops at the bottom of the stairs but, you don’t seem to notice until your halfway to the car. 

“No! No... I rented a limo. I wanted it to be special,” You give a diffident smile but, he’s suspicious now though he doesn’t say another word about it, “Babe? Are you coming?”

He sighs vexingly, getting in behind you. The driver window is up so he can’t see if it’s who he thinks is driving anyway if it even is him

The car ride is silent, the only sounds that could be heard are on the outside of the car. Surprisingly halfway through, he nabs your hand and pulls you to lay in his side.

He knows he can’t stay mad at you for long and all honesty; he doesn’t want to. He couldn’t even tell you why he was mad anyway. 

He starts to trail small kisses down your neck, making you giggle, “I thought you were still mad at me.” 

“I was...” He remarks, enclosing his fingers in yours and locking them together, “But, I’m over it.”

“But, why...” You ask, curious about his answer but, he doesn’t say a word. Instead, he kisses your cheek to see you melt in his arms.

It doesn’t take long for you to get to your destination. Jimin lets you step out first as he follows close behind. Walking hand in hand, he sees you’re looking around as if you’re searching for something but, he doesn’t comment on it. 

“Which place is it?”

“That one over there.” 

You’re trying to calm yourself by squeezing his hand and taking small breaths in hopes he can’t tell. He lets you lead the way until halting when he sees the secluded cabana the three of you had visited once before.

He rips his hand from your grip. 

“Y/n. I swear to god,” His voice is deep and demanding. You knew he finally put two and two together, “What the hell is going on?”

“N-Nothing! Babe, I--” 

Your heart drums against your chest as you chip at your forearm, pulling the skin and pinching it.

“You’re lying,” He scowls when he notices you fidgeting, “Don’t fucking lie to me.”

“I’m not.”

“You get nervous when you’re lying. Just tell me what’s going on,” He starts to walk toward you but, stops midway when he sees Jungkook emerge from the cabana. Flowers in his hand, two single roses to be exact, one red and one white. He smiles softly but, it quickly drops when he senses the mood in the air.

“Is everything alright?” Jungkook asks, concern with the way you’re reacting to Jimin’s glare. His eyes piercing and dangerous.

Was there something he was missing?

Jungkook shakes the feeling he has, handing you a single red rose and kissing your cheek to see you calm down slightly but, still tense. He sees you reach out for Jimin to come closer but, frown when he doesn’t make an attempt to move.

“Please?” You ask timidly. 

Jungkook wraps his arm tightly around your waist and kisses the side of your temple when Jimin moves slowly. Once he gets close enough, Jungkook hands him the white flower with a genuine smile but, he doesn’t reciprocate it. Instead, humming his thanks.

Right now, Jimin doesn’t know what to think. What to even say. His eyes bore into both of yours with precision. 

Did you really get him here so you can surprise him?

“What’s going on?” He asks.

You glance up to Jungkook for help as he nods. You were starting to shut down and both of them could tell.

“We wanted to talk to you.”

He lets you guide him inside the cabana as he sits down across from the two of you and lours. He should feel annoyed, pissed- something but, instead he feels a void and he doesn’t know why. 

“Just...” You blow the breath you were holding, hoping it would help, ”Just let us explain, babe.” 

“I’m listening,” He says, crossing his arms over his chest. You take another deep breath and let it out in hopes of calming your jitters. 

As stubborn as Jimin is, you could only hope he’d listen to him. You could tell Jungkook truly wants this. He truly wants to be with not only you but, Jimin as well. 

He knows your feelings, he just wishes he knew what Jimin was thinking too. 

“Okay well, we wanted to know what your take on everything is?” Jungkook begins, placing his hand in yours and smiling, “The only reason I ask is that we’re ready and willing to move forward but, it seems as if it’s not something you want. Which is fine! We’re not pressuring you in any way, we just want to know where your head is at... is all...” 

Jimin glances between the two of you, your heart sinking further when he doesn’t say a word. Instead, you get him pushing his hair back which is honestly better than nothing but, still. 

“Jiminie,” You purse your lips when he glances back toward you, “Please say something...”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Something! Anything! I’m tired of playing the guessing game with you!”

“Evidently you’re doing fine without me so why am I here?”

You could only stare back in disbelief.

“Jimin...” Jungkook tries but, he cuts him off before he could say anything else.

“No, fuck that. You wanna know how I feel? I hate it! I fucking hate it. I hate the way you look at him the same way you look at me and I hate how close you’ve become in a matter of weeks. It took you way longer to open up to me so why did it take less for him?”

“Let’s calm d—“

“I am calm,” Jimin folds his arms and leans back in his seat, glaring from you to Jungkook and back. Jungkook knew that this probably wasn’t going to go well but, you couldn’t blame him for trying.

“Jimin, I would never take Y/n away from you. I’m not a home wrecker and I definitely wouldn’t do this if you weren’t completely okay with it,” Jungkook declares, placing his hand on your knee to try and comfort you, “If you want me to leave the both of you alone then I will.”

“But, we really want this to work...” You speak quietly, your head placed in your arms as you lean forward to cover your face. “He genuinely wants to be with us, Jimin.”

“I do. Like I told you before, I wouldn’t actively be pursuing the both of you if I wasn’t serious about this but, it’s your call. Whatever you decide I’ll respect your wishes.” 

“You’re really making me out to be the bad guy in this,” Jimin sighs, running his fingers through his hair. He had a lot to think about. “I’ll think about it but, if I say no. You’ll promise to leave us alone.” 

Jungkook nods, “If that’s what you chose then yes.”

Jimin looks back and forth between the two of you with an exhausted sigh. He was tired of this but, he’s made up his mind. Well, he did a long time ago but, he wants to try. He truly does.

“Just tell me one thing,” Jimin leans forward with his elbow on his knees, his lips in a thin line, “Is this really what you want? Us? Because I don’t want to do this and end up hurt. Like I told you before I’ll protect Y/n at all costs--”

“I want this. You will never have to worry about my intentions,” He takes a sharp breath and glances between you and Jimin. It was now or never, “I know this may seem weird and random but, I will never hurt you on purpose. I just want you two. Y/n and I have already spoken and come to terms with everything but, we don’t want to move on without you. Like I said before, I’m not a home wrecker so, if you don’t want this then I will step away but, we want this. We want you to want this too. On your own terms, of course.”

Jimin looks at you to see your head in your hands. Maybe, just maybe this could possibly work if both of you are willing.

“Princess,” Jimin speaks softly, seeing you lift your head but, the sad look in your eyes proves to be his breaking point. He holds his hand out for you to take and guides you around to sit next to him, “I hate when you’re like this. You know that, right? Look at me...”

You mumble, “Tell us what you want us to do. W-We’ll do it.”

“There’s no need for that. I’ll give it a try.”

“Really?” Jungkook eyes widen in surprise. He didn’t think he’d give in, to be honest, “We don’t want you to do something you don’t wanna do. I don’t wanna force you.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Jimin cracks a soft smile when you perk up, “If it makes her happy then I’ll give it a try. I, too wanted this at one point so it’s only fair but, if we decide we don’t this anymore then you won’t make a fuss about it, right?”

“Of course,” Jungkook listens, standing to sit on the opposite side of him. He notes that he didn’t move away so, it must be fine, “So...Are we official now?”

“I guess so. Yeah,” Jimin looks to see Jungkook practically bouncing from excitement, “But, you know Y/n and I have an open relationship too so, is that something you want or do you want to be exclusive? I don’t mind and I know Y/n doesn’t either.”

“I much rather be exclusive.” 

“Are you okay with that, baby?” Jimin turns to engage what you have to say when you simply nod.

“I’m okay with that.”

Jungkook feels as if he’s on cloud nine and he doesn’t want to come down. He loves this feeling, the feeling that comes with being in a relationship. It’s finally happening. 

“What are you thinking?” You lean over to see Jungkook in deep thought. Just then Jimin takes you by the hand to get you to sit in his lap. His hand grips your side as you smile shyly at the both of them. 

“I wanna start using the group chat again if that’s okay with you two.”

“Okay, anything else?”

“Would you be willing to sleep over at my place more?” Jungkook asks but, you and Jimin glance at one another but, breaking into a tiny smile. 

“Aw, you’re afraid you’re gonna miss us too much, baby?” Jimin teases.

Baby.  _Baby_. Oh god, why does that sound so good coming from him.

“N-No, I just--” Jungkook pauses to see both of you with the smuggest looks on your faces. Maybe it was too soon?

“I’d love to,” You mention, nudging Jimin who simply laughs. It echoes through the cabana and Jungkook can’t help but, look at the both of you with nothing but, fondness. 

“Yeah, we can arrange that.”

You playfully smack Jimin’s arm when he continues to tease Jungkook. He fakes being hurt, leaning closer to tease you too by pinching your cheeks. 

You can see Jungkook’s face is turning a beet red and his bunny-smile on full display. You can’t remember the last time the three of you were able to hang out with nothing working against it. You love this feeling, seeing Jungkook and Jimin look at one another with unique smiles of their own.

Jungkook’s brain was running a mile a minute. Should he kiss you both? Would that be okay? Honestly, he doesn’t know but, decides to lean over and press a timidly soft kiss to Jimin’s cheek just to test the waters a little bit. It should be fine right?

It takes Jimin by surprise, the look on his face says that much.

“Don’t be shy now,” Jimin chuckles as he smirks heavily when he pulls him forward to kiss him on his lips. The kiss is a little rough but, not too rough. He could tell he was going to love this as he felt Jimin’s hands begin to roam his body as they continued.

“I want a kiss too,” You huff when they finally pull away to look at you, cooing at how cute you are. Jungkook takes to the opportunity to pull you into his own lap as he leans forward.

“My beautiful Princess,” He breathes, a faint grin gracing both of their gorgeous features, “ _Our_ beautiful Princess.”

His kiss feels like nirvana with a hint of hell. You could taste a hint of tropics hidden in there too. He tastes so sweet and you can’t but lean in a little more.

Jimin leans to his side, his head propped on his hand as he watches you move to straddle Jungkook’s lap without pulling away from his kiss. The kiss turns messy as Jungkook’s arms wrap around your waist to lift you slightly so he can get comfortable.

“That’s so fucking hot,” You could hear Jimin say from somewhere on your right but, neither of you let up. Jimin’s hands begin to roam, making his way down to your thighs to give them a light squeeze when you both pull away to gasp for breath.

Jungkook feels his heart flutter, his mind short-circuits because he can’t believe this is actually happening. 

“Ready to get out of here?”

“We can go back to your place? Or mine. It doesn’t matter,” He suggests, gazing up at you with a hopeful expression. He looks so dainty and desperate and you were sure he was probably feeling just as hot as you two. 

You lean forward to caress his face, watching him immediately melt into your touch as you hear Jimin chuckle from behind you. 

“Your place it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome! Let me know how you feel I love hearing from you!  
> xoxo


	14. Side Chapter (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook takes you back to his place for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so in love with their relationship. I enjoy writing it so much!  
> I only have about 7/8 more chapters left plus the epilogue so, it's coming to an end.  
> I already have the next two chapters written out. I just need to edit them.
> 
> But, I hope you're enjoying the story. Thank you for taking the time out of your day  
> to read it. And, well... That's it. See you at the end!

“Okay but, he doesn’t have anything to drink!” Jimin calls from the kitchen as he searches through the fridge for something to drink. He doesn’t want another beer since he’s had one too many at the restaurant and he doesn’t want water, though he probably needs it.

“You don’t even need anything else! Come sit with us.”

He sighs internally, reaching for something neutral, he believes.

Jungkook witnesses the exchange happen, chuckling at how domestic it feels. He could definitely get used to this. He looks to his side to see you with your legs crossed, one of them bouncing to the beat of the music playing through your game app. You’re so into it and it’s so charming.

His arm rests on the back of the couch so he can lean closer to see what it is you’re actually playing.

“What is that?”

“Superstar BTS,” You lean back into his chest so he could cuddle you. 

He’s been really playful all day so when he tries to mess up your game, you slap his chest. He tries to take the phone early and failed. And now, he tries to simply press the notes before the designated time. You’re not mad, far from it but, you’re tired of replaying Cypher Pt. 3 over because he stopped you from getting three stars.

“Kookie!~” You whine softly, hearing his laugh close to your ear. You tap his leg to get him to stop when a loud crash echoes from the kitchen. You both turn to see Jimin leaning on the arch that connects the two rooms.

“What did you break?” You groan. It hasn’t even been an hour yet.

“Nothing! I promise.” 

“Somehow I don’t believe you.”

“Well, not my problem,” He walks over to stand behind the couch and lays his head on the back of it. “Anyway, you don’t have anything to eat, Jungkookie and I’m starving.”

“But, You just ate!”

“Okay but no, we only had appetizers and beer before we left. That wasn’t really food, Princess.”

“Then you can just make something,” Jungkook counters, flipping through the channels until he settles on one playing some action movie.

“How come you can’t make it?”

“Because, you’re the only one complaining babe,” He lets the pet name roll easily off his tongue. He loves how it sounds.

“Okay. And?,” Jimin pouts in hopes of one of you falling victim to his charm but, of course, with your two years of dealing with it, you’ve become immune to it. And, it seems Jungkook is quickly learning to tune it out too. 

“You’re the one that’s hungry Jimin. You fix it.”

“But, I don’t wanna,” He complains, plopping down right next to you and leaning into your side. He knows you’re not going to budge but, you can’t blame a guy for trying. He tries it again on Jungkook and it appears as if it worked when he looks like he was going to get up to go to the kitchen. 

But, you quickly stop him.

“Hell no. Jimin, make your own food,” You roll your eyes. You were never any fun.

“But! he was about to do it for me.”

“And, I told him no.”

“Guys, I can just order something,” Jungkook adds but, you promptly shake your head. You have half a mind to smack both of them. One for being lazy and the other for just being a fool. 

“Whatever. Do what you want. I’m going to lay down.”

“No, don’t leave...” The both of them plead, holding onto your hand tighter but, you’re tired. It’s almost 10 and you know Jimin. Now would be the time he would get into some unwanted shenanigans. 

“Princess? Please stay,” Jungkook says, tugging on your arm.

You give Jimin a side eye but, of course, it does nothing to discourage him. Letting out a soft groan, you push Jungkook back to lay down so you can cuddle him.

“Fine. But, I’m cuddling with Jungkook.”

“ _WHA_ \-- What about me?”

“What about you?” You tease Jimin, seeing his eyebrow cock in question and you know you’re pushing it but, right now you don’t care. “Just go order the food.” 

“I’m ordering Chinese. What do you want?” 

“Just whatever you get. I don’t care. You can use my card,” Jungkook offers, taking his wallet out of his pocket and handing it to him. He nods, getting up off the couch to head to the kitchen to grab the menu off of the fridge.

“Get my usual!” 

He raises his hand in acknowledgment.

“Do you always bicker like that?” 

“He’s too lazy for his own good.” 

Jungkook takes the opportunity to turn you over so you could lay facing him on his  _very_ broad chest. His arms wrap tightly around your waist, he wastes no time. His hand is gliding lower and you can feel it land on the swell of your ass.

“Someone’s a little handsy,” You tease, running your thumb over his bottom lip.  He licks up to the tip of your finger before taking it into his mouth, lightly sucking it. Sexy couldn’t even describe the way you felt watching him. You felt it run through your body, down to your core. You were wet just from watching. He chuckles at you shocked state, his chest vibrating softly as he pushes the hair out of your face with his finger. His smile is so contagious and you can’t help it as you find yourself smiling back, “Why are you so happy?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He counters, watching you closely.

“I don’t know. I’ve just never seen you smile so much.”

“I never expected Jimin to say yes either so there’s that too,” He pulls you closer by your chin to give you a peck on the lips. When he leans back, however, he notices the way you’re blatantly staring at his face, raking over all his features. The permanent scar embedded in his puffy cheeks, you run your finger over it as he closes his eyes to simply feel you. You note the mole on his cheek, under his ala and his bottom lips and on the left side of his neck as you lean forward to press a tiny open-mouth kiss to it. His grip on your shirt tightens, “You love teasing me, hm?” 

He gulps.

“Feels good doesn’t it?” 

“I-It does,” He leans forward, pressing his lips to yours. It starts off soft and sweet, but as soon as you dip your tongue into his mouth it starts to get messy. His hands feel up your body and you can’t help but, moan into it. You’re both so enticed with one another that you haven’t noticed Jimin’s presence until he plops down on the couch beside you. You jolt away as Jungkook chases after your lips.

“Don’t stop on my account. It was just getting good,” Jimin teases, leaning over to squeeze himself between the couch and your body. It’s a little crowded but, honestly, you wouldn’t have it any other way.

“That can’t be comfortable.”

“It’s not but, hey what can you do,” He shrugs, but you turn your body so you’re leaning back into Jungkook’s chest as he rests his hands on your hips. You reach for Jimin to lay between and he does so without hesitation.

“Better?”

“Much,” He puckers his lips, making kissing noise to get you to kiss and when you do smirks in triumph. 

The three of you cuddle in silence until Jimin has this brilliant idea he wants to share with you. The gears practically turning in his head.

“How about we go swimming?”

“When?”

“Now duh, well of course after the food comes.”

You glance back at Jungkook to engage his reaction as he shrugs his ‘ _okay_ ’.

“Really? It’s almost 10 o’clock...”

“So?”

“So, it’s time to go to sleep. The hell?” You try to sound unamused but, it only comes out as a gasp when he starts to nip at your inner thigh through your shorts. “Jimin...”

“One hour. Please?”

You glance between the two of them as Jimin pouts. You groan because you know you won’t win against his persistence.

“Fuck me...” You frown, getting up from the couch and both of them following suit. Jimin chuckles when Jungkook pulls you back into his lap and cuddles you deeper, “Fine but, this better not be apart of some plan of yours.”

“Oh, it’s not, princess,” He wiggles his brows but, you know you can’t trust a word he says.

* * *

 

“You look—  _wow_ ,” Jungkook’s left speechless. He didn’t get to admire how gorgeous you look in your bikini because last time was when the shit hit the fan but, he’s glad he can take it all in now. 

You believed a simple two-piece black bikini would do. Nothing too fancy but, you relish in seeing both of your boyfriends ogle your body. You could practically see the drool because it’s honestly the sexiest thing they’ve seen.

You catch both of their eyes racking over your body as Jungkook’s fingers ghost over your hip while playing with the beads dangling from the strings. 

“I like it.” 

He takes your hand to give you a tiny twirl, showing you off to no one but himself and Jimin. 

“It’s just a bikini guys,” You chuckle, wrapping your arm around Jungkook. The corner of his lip drop into a frown. He knows that but, it doesn’t stop him from liking it. 

“You still look hot, Princess.”

“Yeah,” Jungkook leans in to press an open mouth kiss to your cheek causing you to blush crimson.

“Stop...”

“But, I can’t help it. You’re so cute, baby,” The blush spreads as both men watch you fidget with the strings. Jungkook stands behind you while Jimin maneuvers his way to the front. The sudden contact set ablaze to your dainty skin as Jungkook wraps his arm firmly around your waist. Their lips soft and plush, the heat radiating from their body has you wanting more.

You decide to separate yourself instead of indulging them. You pass them to walk over to the end of the pool and slide in. Both of them watch with a unique smile of their own. 

“She’s really something else,” Jungkook remarks, watching Jimin nibble at his bottom lip, his eyes hooded as he adjusts his shorts.

“Yeah, she is.”

Jimin does the same as Jungkook takes a seat on one of the lounge chairs and kicking back with his tablet. He doesn’t swim. Lord knows he tried when he was younger and almost drowned him and the instructor so, he gave up on it. It’s not like he really needed to know how anyway. 

Your laughter fills his ears, seeing you playfully shoving Jimin while splashing each other with the water. It’s so homey and refreshing. He can see the black hair boy swim behind you to pull you into a koala-like hug. Wait, is he whispering something in your ear?

He gauges your reaction when the look of shock crosses your face but, it left as soon as it came.

“No, Whatever,” You shove him back but, of course, he doesn’t go anywhere. 

You swim over to the edge with Jimin following close behind. 

“You don’t want to swim?” 

“No,” He responds with a soft smile, setting the tablet down on the table beside him, “I’m okay.”

“You’re no fun,” You splash water towards him but, it’s futile because it doesn’t even reach to where he’s sitting. He doesn’t even flinch. He can only snicker at your attempts because it’s beyond adorable. 

He loves the way the moonlight bounces softly off of your skin. It’s like a work of art and he wishes he could capture this moment. Oh well. It’ll just have to play as a loop in his mind. He realizes you’re still animatedly talking, noting he must’ve dazed. You don’t realize it yet, Thank God. You also don’t see that Jimin has swum behind you to cage you with his arms on either side. You don’t pay him no mind because he’s always doing something special for extra attention.

“Well, I prefer to watch anyway.”  

“Is that right?” Jimin urges his smirk anything but good as he starts peppering kisses down your neck to your shoulder blade. “I think Jungkookie wants a show, Princess.” 

“Wha--” Your breath hitches when his fingers ghost over the back of your bikini top, definitely toying with the idea. 

He then pulls the string apart to let it fall exposing your chest to Jungkook. His eyes widen almost comically. He can’t stop himself from staring. Your breast is perfect. The water itself must be a little cold because your nipples are hard or maybe it was from Jimin’s caresses; he doesn’t know but, he knows he likes it. “Really Jimin?!”

You reflectively go to cover yourself, crossing your arms over your chest but, he stops you. He pulls it down to give Jungkook a full view. 

“What?” His smile widens once he sees the look of distress on Jungkooks face, “We’re alone for an hour or so and I‘m  _pretty_ sure people aren’t looking to come up here. Right?” 

“Y-Yeah—Yes,” Jungkook splutters. He knows what has the poor man tongue-tied.

“See there’s nothing to worry about, baby.”

He takes your breast in each hand, caressing the mounds softly while glancing up at Jungkook. His gaze is hard but, teasing as his right brow cocks and his smile spreads across his face. His black hair falls into his face as he runs his tongue over his top lip with desire, so sexy and seductive. Jungkook swallows, not sure where to look because the sight is so hot and erotic. 

“Jungkookie likes it,” He lowly hums in your ear, both of you look up to see him adjust his shorts while squirming in his seat to get comfortable, “He can’t take his eyes off of you, Princess. Hell, If I was him I wouldn’t either.” 

“Stop teasing me, Mini,” You pout, reaching for his hand so you can place it a little closer to where you want him. He stubbornly rests his hand on your thigh and gives it a light squeeze instead. Turning your head, he wants to see just how red and embarrassingly flustered you are. So alluring.

“Let's give him one then.”

Jimin walks you to the shallow end of the pool as the water splashes around you. Stopping at your mid-thigh, it gives Jungkook more than enough of a frontal view. 

You can see him visibly swallow, hard. His mind is completely boggled and his thoughts all over the place. He tries to control himself, but with the way you and Jimin are teasing him— it’s almost impossible. 

“Jiminie,” You pant faintly, feeling his hand dip into the front of your bottoms.   
Jungkook follows his hand closely, wanting nothing more than to join you but, he’s stays put until one of you tells him to move. Jungkook watches the way his hand moves in a clockwise motion, no doubt playing with your clit because the expression on your face just screams ‘ _pleasure_ ’. Your lips agape and puffy but, they look so pretty.

“She’s a beauty, isn’t she?” Jimin asks the tone of his voice is so proud as his eyes meet Jungkook’s to see him nod. 

“One of a kind.”

“Truly,” He can feel your body heat rising. The feeling of being praised leaving a lasting blush across your face and a shy grin in its wake. He always knew what to say to get you so willing. Jimin can feel the way your heart is thumping wildly in your chest and he absolutely loves it.

Jungkook tries to be subtle while rubbing himself on the outside of his shorts. No doubt trying to feel a little friction. Jimin glances to the bulge in Jungkook’s shorts for confirmation. He’s definitely getting off on this. 

His warm mouth is on your left nipple as his right hand continues squeezing and rubbing it for comfort. He roughly flicks his tongue your nipple as a surge of arousal courses through your body. Letting off a solid moan. Your head falls back against Jimin’s shoulder for support.

His hips buck into your backside and you could feel just how hard he is. 

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?” Jimin whispers in your ear and you can’t help but, whimper back in response but, that’s not enough. 

“ _Mmm_ \-- Fuck...”

“Speak baby.” 

“I-I am! I am,” You hiccup, your bikini bottoms being torn off with ease.

“I was hope so,” Jimin chuckles. He bends you over the edge of the pool as you whine from the lack of contact. You thought he was going to finger you from behind, your pussy clenching around nothing but, you change your tune when you feel his hands spreading your ass apart. His hand sprawled and giving it a delicate squeeze. 

The only thing being heard is the water splashing about as you both moved. Your sobs and whimpers being a close second. 

Your mouth waters when you see Jungkook hand slip inside his shorts and hearing a strained hiss from the friction he caused himself. But, you want to be the one to help him to his release. 

“Jungkookie~” His eyes shoot up to meet your lustful stare and for a second, his heart palpitates. He felt in a trance, your voice seductively hypnotic. 

You motion for him to come to you with your index finger and he does so quickly. His legs dangle on either side of you as he’s now sitting on the edge of the pool in front of you. 

Untying his shorts, he pulls them down to his mid-thigh as your soft hands caress what bare skin showed aside from his cock. Half-hard but, enough to know he’s ready, wanting and willing to do anything you asked of him. You remember just how big and deliciously curvy Jungkook’s cock was the first time and even now, you can’t wait to suck him off.

Just as you were about to run your tongue underneath his length, Jimin starts to starts to poke at your rim, slowly easing a finger inside. He took you by surprise but, the burn of the stretch felt so good. Your hands on either side of Jungkook, you push back to help him stretch you out. 

“Shit,” Jungkook mutters, your head laid in his lap as Jimin starts to finger you faster. 

“C'mon Princess. Make Jungkookie feel good,” Jimin nibbles on your ear. You start by trying to place tiny kisses to the tip before sinking your mouth lower onto him. Jungkook and Jimin stare back at one another. The watch they way you suck him off, he can’t be bothered with anything else. The tension between the two hitting an all-time high that you couldn’t even decipher. “That’s it, Baby.” 

Jungkook softly pets your hair in hopes of getting you to calm down but, when you look to him; all he wants to do is make you writhe more, cry out his name. Fuck, the way your tears prick your eyes and the way your mouth is gaping— you look so fucked out, so beautiful and he can’t help but to want to send you to your breaking point faster. 

“I want you to f-fuck me,” You gasp, pulling your mouth off of Jungkook. Jimin looks to him with a sly smirk on his face.  

“We plan on it.”

Jimin slows down, turning your head by your chin to give you a kiss. His lips lock with yours as your hand leisurely strokes Jungkook to get him off. 

His head falls back as he’s leaning back on his hands. His thighs muscles flexing with each stroke and it feels so damn good. 

“Kookie,” He hears you sigh. He takes that you were wanting a kiss from him too so he leans forward to give you a sinful one. His hands on either side, he deepens it further. Your tongue dances with his. You’re close to your peak. All you need is a little  _push_ to take you over but, Jimin stops; much to your dismay. He pulls back to give your ass a firm smack. 

Climbing out of the pool, he held his hand out for you to take, in which you do as both men stare at your naked form and all your glory. 

“Where are we going?”

“Over here,” Jimin points to the secluded area where he found you making out with Hwasa or whatever her name is. It doesn’t matter.

Jimin slumps back onto the couch and shoves his wet trunks down to his ankle. Leisurely stroking himself, he watches Jungkook wrap his arms around your waist. It’s hot watching the two of you kiss especially when Jungkook grips your hair and gives it a light tug for you to bare your neck. 

He picks you up without warning. You squeal in surprise but, relax when he sits you down on Jimin’s lap.

“Are you ready?” Jimin asks, getting you to stand long enough for him to position himself correctly so he doesn’t hurt you. You nod when he eases himself in, taking him inch by inch. Jungkook watches you gnaw at your bottom lip with your eyes closed but, he caresses your inner thigh to get you calm down a little. 

It hurts but, it feels so good.

“Relax, Princess,” Jungkook assures you but, you want more. Need more than what they’re giving. 

Jimin starts off slow, pushing his hips upward as you’re moaning and leaning back to make yourself comfortable. Jungkook is in awe, you must do it like this all the time for you to be able to take Jimin with little to no problem. He wonders if you’d be able to take him too. He doesn’t dwell on it, however, dropping to his knees in front of you as you moan and scream out your curses. It’s like a pleasing melody to his ears.

“I’m—ahh— I— _fuck_!” Your breath hitches when you feel Jungkook’s lips on your core. He leans back to let Jimin adjust you so you’re spread open for him. He runs his finger over your folds while your swollen clit. You jolt at the feel. 

“You’re doing so well baby, taking me so good. Fuck, your ass is so perfect,” Jimin praises, grunting through gritted teeth because your ass is so tight. “Such a good Princess.”

You already feel it coming, if the burn in the pit of your stomach is any indications but, you wanted to hold off. 

“K-Kook, please...” You groan, feeling him peel your folds apart just to see how much you’re dripping. You’re completely soaked at this point and he can’t hold himself. He wants a taste, something he’s long to do so he leans forward and flattens his tongue to lick a strip over your center. He does it again but, quicker before flicking his tongue and sucking hard against your clit. 

“Does his tongue feel good against your pussy? Is that why you’re clenching around me?” Your whimper is a solid response because you’re so fucked out, you can’t even think straight.

He slows his movements just to tease you. To hear you moan out their names in nothing but, pure unadulterated bliss. Your head collapses back onto Jimin’s chest

“I-I can’t hold-- Oh s- _shit!_ ”

Jimin turns your head to give you a kiss your lips, his tongue dances with your as heat rise through your body. Both of them stopping to give you a chance to breathe. You note he’s been slowly stroking himself. 

Just then he hears the elevator ‘ _ding’_ to signify someones on their way up.

“We should take this back to my place,” Jungkook reluctantly says, glancing at how fucked out you look but, both of you nod because a bed would be much more comfortable and you rather not get caught in such a compromising position.

Jimin tries to get you to stand but, when he lets go, your legs say otherwise. You can barely do that, let alone walk as you almost fall over but, Jungkook is quick to rush to your side.

“Be careful.”

“Right,” You smile tenderly and Jungkook returns it.

“I’ll grab her suit. Can you carry her?” Jimin asks, pulling his own trunks over his erection to hide it. Jungkook simply nods, guiding you so he could give you a piggyback. Jimin throws Jungkook’s towel over your back so people wouldn’t know you were actually naked on his back, “I think that’s everything. Ready?” 

The elevators open to reveal Hwasa standing on the other side of the doors with what looks like one of her many boy toys. Her eyes catch wind of you and Jimin and she smiles your way until she notices ignored. 

You step inside as she steps out. She pettily stops the door from closing. What could she possibly have to say?

“Still together, I see.”

Jungkook only smirks, but ultimately doesn’t say a word and lets the door close in her face. 

* * *

 

It doesn’t take long for you to get back to his place.

You were always an eager lover and right now is no different. It’s one of the things Jimin loves about you. So eager to please. You were already making out with Jungkook as Jimin stood idly behind him. Whispering in his ear, teasing him while stroking his cock from behind. Your hands caress his balls causing his hips to buck into both your hands. 

“Fuck,” Jungkook shudders, leaning back so Jimin could turn his head to kiss him. He pants softly when Jimin licks the inside of his mouth and pulls his shorts down to let them pool around his ankles. 

You take the opportunity to kiss and lick down his toned body, his muscles flexing under your tongue as you ease your way to your knees. You can’t even begin to believe Jungkook is as ripped as he is. 

You slowly ease your warm mouth on to his cock with fever. Sucking him slowly, your hand wraps around the part you couldn’t fit in your mouth. You glance up to see them in a heated make-out session, nothing but tongue as his cock hits the back of your throat. You move your hand between your legs to play with your clit and finger yourself to the show. 

“R-Right there,” Jungkook mumbles, his hand tightly gripping your hair to get you to tilt your head back. Jimin starts to ease a finger inside with little resistance as Jungkook’s cock lays on your flattened tongue. He rotates his hips as he closes his eyes and groans. 

“Right here?” Jimin asks, hearing Jungkook groan in response. He takes the opportunity to kiss down his neck as he grabs his chin to get him to look his way. “Yeah? Feels good doesn’t it?” He rubs and squeezes his tone ass as you’re still sucking him off. “Let her hear you, baby. Let her know she’s doing well.” 

Jungkook whimpers in response, “You're so good.”

“Atta boy,” He gives him a hard slap on the ass. Jungkook feels you pull off to kitten lick the reddened tip. His pre-cum drips to your tongue as you milk his cock for everything he’s got, sucking it softly. Your mouth is so warm and it feels so damn good. 

He wants to shove his cock down your throat and have you gag on it. He wants to fuck your mouth until his cum spills into the back of your throat but, he can’t even fathom coherent words let alone actions. 

You lean back and hold your tongue out for him to play with it, letting his cock sit heavily on it while gently slapping his cock against it. You let out a muffled moan. Jimin chuckles. He knows just how much you love to be teased.

“Are you close baby?” Jimin kisses his cheek, before kissing his lips. He hears Jungkook let out a breathy whimper, the wind leaving his body as you take it upon yourself to suck him dry. 

“I- _oh_ ,” Jungkook sucks his teeth, leaning over to stop you but, you grab his wrist. He feels Jimin start to slowly finger him again and God, does it feel wonderful.

Jungkook doesn’t know what to do, how to feel. He knows he’s close; so fucking close and he knows he’s about to blow his load right down your throat. 

“Let go, baby. C' mon, cum for us,” Jimin eggs him on, fingering him right into his prostate. 

“I want you,” Jungkook whimpers low, trying to hold onto Jimin, “Please...” 

Jimin pulls away to quickly rid himself of his own restrictions. He watches you tease Jungkook by rubbing his cock against your tongue. 

“ _Oh god_ , I’m about--  _fuck_ , I’m about to cum!” Jungkook cries, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his sights are only on you. He finishes by jacking his cum into your mouth and letting off a high-pitch moan causing it to send chills up his spine. And, when you look up, he can see the drool staining the side of your mouth. He’s never seen such a pretty sight. 

You get up off your knees to stand in front of both of them. They both watch your every move. Sexy doesn’t even begin to describe you at this very moment. 

“Come here, Princess,” Jimin grabs your hand to pull you so he can kiss you. He can taste Jungkook’s cum in your mouth as he swipes his fingers between your folds and brings it up to Jungkook’s mouth. Pulling away from your lips with a smack, he sucks his own finger into his mouth. 

“She’s so wet just from sucking you off, baby,” Jimin grins, watching Jungkook’s eyes widen in realization, “Isn’t that right, Princess?”

“Y-Yeah,” You grab Jungkook’s hand to lead him to the guest room but, he stops both of you.

“We can go to my room instead,” He stutters but, guides both of you there. The colors are more bright and vibrate then it is throughout his condo and of course, it fits his personality perfectly.

He gently lays you on the bed, climbing in after you with Jimin following. Laying back against the pillows, he pulls you into his chest and spreads your legs open for Jungkook to see you. He could see just how wet you are, slick rolling down your inner thigh as you take your fingers and pull your labia apart. 

“Play with yourself, Princess. Let him see your pretty pussy.” 

You do so immediately without hesitation, licking your fingers and rubbing up and down your slit. His eyes follow the motion closely. 

“I wanna see,” He says softly, keeping his hands on your thighs. 

He sees you nip at your lip but, groan when he replaces your fingers with his own to give your clit a little pressure. The lust and desire twinkle in his eyes. The need to taste you is ever so present again. He lays on his stomach to bury his head between your legs and runs a finger over your slit before rolling your clit between his fingers. You let out a small gasp, your back arching as Jimin’s starts to play with your breast. 

You were close to your release but, Jungkook suddenly stops.

“May I?” He asks, seeing you nod eagerly all the while, Jimin chuckles. The desperation between both of you is so adorable.

“Suck me, Princess,” Jimin lets you flip over as he leans back against the mountain of pillows Jungkook has. You position your body to sit on Jungkook’s face as he begins licking you for everything you have. His tongue press deep into you, “Fuck, that’s so hot.” 

You let off a soft moan, your body responding beautifully to Jungkook. He can taste every inch of you he can get his tongue on. If he thought Jimin tastes good, you taste even better; a hint of strawberries in there— he can’t get enough. 

With every lick and suck, you return the favor to Jimin as he sits with his head thrown back, the feeling euphoric and good. Maybe he’s in heaven. He’s always imagined how this would feel whenever he’d finally be able to have you but, this? It feels so much better than his imagination could ever conjure up. 

He uses his other hand to slowly stroke himself to the rhythm but, tries not to cum prematurely. But, with the way Jimin’s moaning and the way you’re rolling your hips— he can’t help it.

“I'm going— Jungkookie—  _Please_ , I’m gonna cum,” You let out a high-pitch whine, trying your best not to make a mess just yet. 

Jimin takes the opportunity to pull you up by your chin; effectively pulling you off of Jungkook’s mouth. You wail against his lips but, he tells you to be patient while nodding to Jungkook.

Jungkook flips himself over, the residue of your wetness on his chin as he starts to finger you.

“You’re so beautiful, Princess,” He whispers in your ear as Jimin hand lands between your legs, playing with your bundle of nerves above your clit. You spew off a bunch of curses, telling them to keep going. Your hips stutter but, Jungkook holds them so he can keep going. Jimin watches with hood-eyes, his glare hotter than ever. “Are you going to cum? Your pretty pussy is throbbing around his fingers, Isn’t it? You’re so close aren’t you?”

“I- _oh god_ \- Please...”

“Cum for us, Princess.”

“Just a little.”

It’s there. Your high spills over, your back arching as your hand land in Jungkook’s hair. Keeping him steady, you roll your hips over his lips and screaming both their names like a mantra. You slowly start to come down from it. He listens to you try to catch your breath. 

“How are you feeling, Princess?”

“Good. Great. Better than ever,” You’re breath slowly comes back, rolling over and leaning back against the pillows for a breather.

Jungkook chuckles at your worn-out start, you look so fucking sexy with your eyes hooded, your mouth half open as the lust is still there. He lays next to you, leaning over to press a soft kiss to your cheek. 

“Are you ready for more?” Jimin asks, watching you nod. “Let us hear you.”

“I am! Fuck me. Make me yours,” You look between the two as they look at one another. You begging for their cock is one of the hottest things they’ve ever heard.

Jungkook pulls you to the edge of the bed, giving your ass another firm slap as he starts to rub his cock against your slit. He definitely makes sure to adjust you so it wouldn’t be too harsh for your back.

Jimin kneels next to your head, running his cock over soft lips. You kiss and suck the tip lightly before dipping lower and taking his balls in your mouth. He begins jerking himself off. 

Jungkook’s cock twitches, his lip tucked beneath his teeth as he leans down to lick you before slowly easing himself inside causing you to moan against Jimin’s. The vibration sent a chill down his spine as his breathing becomes labored. He slowly bottoms out but, waits to let you adjust to his size.

Jimin, on the other hand, is so in tune with the way you’re making him feel that he doesn’t feel when Jungkook starts to pull him closer by his chin. 

The kiss is rushed but, soft. He’s close, especially watching Jungkook fucking you senseless while moaning and sucking him so good. He feels your finger play with his rim, nipping at his muscular thighs. He shutters, guiding your head so he can fuck into your mouth.

“I-I can’t— _OhShit_!”

“Relax, let go, baby. Come on you can do it, Princess.” 

“ _H-Holy shit_ ,” Jungkook grips your hips harder as his own begin to stammer, his orgasm taking its time. Jimin’s who cumming down your throat. Now, it’s your turn and he’s not stopping until you make a mess all over his sheets.

“You’re doing so well baby,” Jungkook groans. He tries to hold your bottom up. You’re slowly slipping off the bed because of how hard he’s going and he doesn’t want you to fall. He works your bundle of nerves to get your orgasm to come quicker and it does but, you know it’s more than that.  

“I-I can’t hold on much longer...”

“Then let it go, Princess.”

You continue to milk Jimin for all he has left but, you don’t swallow. At least not yet. Sucking on the tip and licking him feverishly, it tastes of a mixture of salty and sweet because of the drinks he had. You can distinctly taste the blackberries. 

Jimin continues to play with you as you pull your lips off of Jungkook, letting him jerk himself off to watching you have a mind-blowing orgasm. 

He feels you leak a little, gushing around his cock as he digs his nails into the sheets around him, grunting at the feel because fuck him did you feel so god damn good. You motion for Jungkook to come to you and he does as you kiss him, pushing the rest of Jimin’s cum into his mouth as he moans and pulls away. 

He pulls Jimin into a kiss next, swapping spit and cum like it’s a natural thing. Both Jimin then pulls away and looks down at, both of them letting a sliver of spit drops into your mouth as you hum in delight and swallowing both. 

The three of you tries to catch your breath. Your heart sounds like a drum and both of them pull on you, wanting to have you near them.

“Guys!” You giggle, pushing both of them off of you, “I’m not a rag doll.”

“I just want you to lay with me,” Jimin pouts while reaching for your hand. It’s adorable as hell.

“That’s all fine and dandy but, I love my limbs and would like to keep them.”

“Why don’t you just lay in the middle. It’ll solve everything.”

You rest between the two of them as he wraps his arm around your waist. Fully embracing your cuddles. It doesn’t take long for you and Jimin to fall asleep, completely tuckered out as Jungkook is still wide awake. Unfortunately.

He hears you mumble something in your sleep that he couldn’t quite understand as he lightly strokes at your side. Jimin is laid on your stomach, lightly snoring but, his hand is clasped within Jungkook’s.

He honestly doesn’t know how to feel. He’s happy. He knows that much and he feels loved. Not in an  _‘omg, I’m so in love’_ sense but, in a good way nonetheless. You break his thoughts apart when your tired voice booms through the dark silent room:

“Why’re you awake?” 

He glances up and sees you rubbing your tired eyes. 

“I can’t sleep. My heart is racing too much.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” He sighs. He pulls you closer, your face practically buried in his hair but you didn’t mind. You could hear the drum of his heartbeat. You could see just how much this is affecting him. 

“Maybe it’s because of the two of you.”

“What is?” Jimin asks, peeking through his eyes, “You both talk too loud.”

“Sorry,” Jungkook pats Jimin’s head. You chuckle as he grunts, turning over to lay down. 

“We can talk about it in the morning. You need to get some rest. You have to be to work at 6,” You mention, feeling him nod in agreement, “You gotta at least have enough time to eat and everything. Try to turn your brain off.”

He whispers a soft  _‘thank you’_  in your ear. 

“No problem baby,” You smile softly, “Now get some rest.” 

He leans over with a soft smile and kisses your cheek and then your lips. He could definitely get used to having both of you around like this. He absolutely loves it. When he hears both of your breaths even out, he tries to take your advice but, it takes a minute and it’s easier said than done. 

He’s up, left to wonder.

How the hell did he ever get this lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome! I'd love to hear how you feel about the story so far so don't be shy!  
> xoxo, Bunny


	15. Chapter 15

When you left the restaurant last night you ended up going back to Jungkook’s place. You can honestly say you felt as if everything went smoothly after all the yelling and arguing. Even if it took Jimin a little more time to warm up to the idea. 

After the night progressed, he slowly came around. You even had sex, twice. You’re still a little sore but, you feel good. 

At least you know they’ll never leave you unsatisfied.

Jungkook reluctantly drove you home around a quarter to two. He wanted you to stay but with Jimin having something to do with Taemin in the morning; you really didn’t want to impose. Even if he insisted it was fine more than a couple of times. 

It’s now 11:23 am when you realize you’re laying in an empty bed. 

“What the hell?” You reach for your phone on the bedside table to see both of them texted you as your panic starts to subside. You hate this feeling but, you put it aside to see what both of them said. 

What you do know is Jimin’s definitely in the dog house when he gets back. Whenever that is.

> **Jimin (8:34am):** _I know you’ll probably get this late but, don’t panic! I’m with Tae and Taemin. I spoke to Jungkook and he said he’ll let you come back over if you want I didn’t want you to be alone but, I love you and I’ll be back in a couple of days_ ❤️💕 
> 
> **Jungkook (10:43am):** _Princess? Jimin texted me about you coming back over for the weekend? I can come to get you if you want me to just let me know. I get off at 5 since I’m leaving early.  
> _

You hate when he leaves without saying goodbye. Granted, he did have the decency to text you but he knows it’s one of your biggest pet peeves. He was right, though. You didn’t want to be alone so you ended up texting Jungkook back to accept his offer. He immediately texts back to tell you he’ll be happy to pick you up himself and if you need help he’ll come up. 

Which is what lead you to pack clothes for the upcoming weekend.

“What exactly did he tell you?” You ask, shoving a variety of clothes into a small duffle bag.

“He just said Taemin and Taehyung wanted to hang out at some lakehouse. He didn’t want to wake you because you look like you were sleeping peacefully.” 

“I don’t know why. He wakes me up about stupid shit all the time,” You scoff, zipping the bag up. You were about to toss it over your shoulder but, Jungkook grabs it before you can.  

“I can carry it. Get whatever else you need.”

You nod, grabbing your laptop bag and putting your drawing tablet, among other things inside. Maybe you’d be able to work on some sketches tonight.

Jungkook simply admires you from afar. Noticing how your eyes widen when you remember something or just how swiftly you move to grab whatever you need. 

He glances away when you start to go through your panty drawer. He doesn’t see what you grab outside of it. He doesn’t care really. 

“Ready?” You begin walking towards the door to leave but, instead, he grabs your hand. You’re face to face with him now as you stand on your toes to lean in for a kiss. It’s a little warm and sweet, you can even taste the tropical candy he was sucking on earlier.

Wrapping your arms around his waist and leaning your head against his chest, you can hear the way his heartbeat quickens with how close you are. Your eyes flutter shut and Jungkook feels you relax a little more as he places a delicate kiss on your forehead.

“I know it was with good intentions,” Jungkook guides you to look up at him. His eyes crinkle with his smile when you sulk, “Look at it this way. At least you get to spend more time with me.”

“Only you would think like that.”

“You can’t say it didn’t make you smile,” He hooks his fingers within yours and brings your hand to his mouth to kiss, “Anyway, do you have everything?”

“Yeah, I think so,” You tear away from Jungkook and reach to grab your bag again but, yet again, he’s first to grab it. 

“I said I’ll carry it love,” is all he says as he takes your other bag and slings it over her shoulder as he heads out to the car. 

* * *

 

You settle into the guest room, setting your bags and things next to the closet across the room. It’s the same one the both of you stayed in the first time you were there.

Thanking him with a tiny smile, he reciprocates it when you plop down on the bed. You forgot how comfortable the california king bed is. It makes you feel like your laying on a cloud. So soft, warm and fluffy.

“Is there anything else you need?” Jungkook asks and you shake your head. You were content for now. 

“I’ll probably just take a nap. If that’s okay.”

“Sure,” Jungkook nods in understanding, “I’ll be in my study if you need me.” 

It’s your turn to nod as Jungkook leaves the room to give you a little privacy. 

You decide to take a shower because you feeling of being slimy and disgusting and plus it would help you clear your head. It doesn’t take long and you feel refreshed. Searching for a set of pajama’s, you decide on a spaghetti strap tank and short-shorts. It was an embroidery set; black silk with cream colored lace on the outer corner of the shorts and on the front of than v-neck. Nothing too revealing plus, you wanted to wear something other than your usual, one of Jimin’s tee and panties.

Hunger fuels your next task. Wandering past his door, you hear him yelling in frustration. You want to see what’s wrong but you hear him start to speak and you realize it might just be best to leave him alone for now. 

You continue down the hall to the kitchen before stopping at the fridge. 

“Let’s see what you have in here,” You whisper to yourself, your eyes darting across the fridge for something to eat. Picking through leftovers, among other things but, your knowledge with food only goes so far and right now nothing is coming to mind so you grab bottled water instead and close the door. Glancing back toward his study, you really don’t want to bother him but you’re starving and he has little to nothing here.

He probably won’t mind anyway, he expressed that on the way there. 

You decide to head back toward Jungkook’s study. 

Timidly knocking and waiting to hear something in return, you fidget with your tank to calm yourself. You don’t know why the nerves started to kick in but, you listen for a sign.

When he tells the person to figure it out and to call him back later the second's tick by before you hear him mention for you to come in. Hesitation sets in because you don’t want to interrupt him if it’s something important.

Maybe you should just walk away. It should be fine—

The door swings open as you turn on your heels. Jungkook greets you with a concerning look.

“Is everything alright, sweetheart?”

“Oh, Yeah. Yeah.”

He steps aside to let you walk in.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, I—uh, I was looking through the fridge but I couldn’t find anything to eat.”

“Are you hungry? I could make something or we can order. Whichever you prefer.”

Jungkook places his phone on his desk when it starts buzzing in his hand again. Instead, he ignores it and sits back on the edge of his desk while holding his arms out for you to come to him. His hand secured behind your back, he lays his head in the crook of your neck and sighs.

Holding you feels so tangible. So pleasant. He feels as though he’s on cloud nine, the only thing missing is Jimin. Like a missing puzzle piece.

His phone continues it’s excessive buzzing and your eyes shift to look at the offending object, “Are you going to answer that?”

“It’s not important right now,” Is all he says, grabbing your hand to leave his study. He doesn’t want the time to get away from him and he won’t let anything stop him from spending time with you.

He leads you back down the hall to the kitchen and motions for you to sit on one of the bar stools at the island. He rounds it quickly to get to the fridge.

“What do you have a taste for? I can make something if you want me too. Or we can order pizza, whichever you prefer. Or I have this app where we can--”

“No, pizza is fine actually,” Your smile is so soft and tender and Jungkook felt his heart vault within his chest.

“Oh Okay. What kind?”

“Meat lovers or Hawaiian,” You round the island to stand next to him as he opens his laptop to the ordering site.

It doesn’t take long to order but with the both of you laughing and joking around, it takes way longer. You can’t help but feel a little elated, grinning as he stares back. His eyes sparkle as his own smile play on his own lips. His pearly whites showing, his teeth so adorably cute. 

Mesmerizing.

It’s a weird feeling to cope with but, you’ve never felt this way about anyone else aside from Jimin. 

“I—Umm,” Jungkook clears his throat. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare. I-It’s just—“ 

“What?” You lean forward teasingly, glancing down to his lips and back up to his eyes, “How many times do I have to tell you it’s okay?” 

You chuckle at how flustered he’s become, taking his hand and pulling him into your chest. You’re standing on your toes to press your lips softly against his. He reciprocates immediately, his hand moving to the dip of your back to pull you closer. 

It feels warm and inviting, but wrong. 

Jimin’s not here.

He pulls away quickly, worries etched on his face when he sees you frown.

“Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

“No! Oh god, no. You’re fine. I just...” You trail off and Jungkook immediately picks up on your mood.

You miss Jimin.

“You miss him don’t you?” He asks softly, moving the laptop and lifting you to sit on the counter.

“Is it that obvious?” You cringe, scrunching your nose and looking down shyly. You poke your index fingers together and it’s one of the cutest things he’s ever seen.

“Kind of but, I completely understand.”

“I wish he was here,” You say but, immediately regret it because the look on Jungkook’s face is pure hurt, “Oh god! I didn’t mean it like that! I love being here with you too. It’s just we’re rarely away from each for too long--”

“It’s okay, Princess,” His smile is a little strained but, it’s there, “I know what you mean. You don’t have to explain.”

Jungkook wonders if there's anything he can do to make you feel better. He watches you pout with your bottom lip poking out. He feels the same way, to be honest.

“At the very least, we can make the most of the time we have together.”

“Sounds like a plan,” You lean forward, giggling into his neck as he lets you lay your head on his shoulder. You close your eyes and snuggle until you feel Jungkook pick you and wrap your legs around his waist. Your eyes bug out as you cling to him for dear life.

“Wait,” You flay, looking at him with wide eyes, “What’re you doing?” 

“Nothing don’t mind me.” 

He sits you gently on the couch when you let go of the breath you were holding onto. You hadn’t expected to be lifted like that, he could tell but he scoots closer to lay his head on your lap. You start to gently scratch against his scalp. You can feel him start to relax.

“Why’re you so tense all the time?” You ask, not meaning to be rude but, just curious. 

“Work is really stressful right now.”

Jungkook rarely gets downtime nowadays but he’s glad he’s able to spend what little time he does have with you. It makes him happier than you’ll ever know and it helps him get through the stressful events of the day. There’s something about the warmth you give, your sweet caring nature. It’s like you’re always looking out for him even if it’s just a simple call or a text out of the blue. He appreciates them all. 

He appreciates you.

Just as he was beginning to speak he hears his laptop ‘ _ping_ ’ from a message, “Our pizza is on the way.”

“Great cause I’m starving.”

He nods, placing the electronic device back on the table while laying back down in your lap.

“In the meantime,” He pauses, reaching over to grab the remote off the coffee table, “You can pick something to watch.”

He finds himself staring again as you’re so concentrated on finding a movie. You look so damn cute; piercing your lips together and squinting to try and read what the description of the movies says. He’s honestly so immersed in it, he doesn’t realize you’ve stopped to look back at him. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Jungkook chuckles as he hears a knock on the door and getting up to sign off for the pizza.

You can’t help but, watch his back.

The way it flexes when he moves a certain way and the way he laughs, nodding and waving goodbye to the pizza man.

When he heads back over to you with a smirk is when you realize you’ve been watching him this whole time. 

“Adorable,” He mumbles, placing the food on the coffee table, “Do you want plates or do you wanna just eat it out of the box?”

“Uh, the box is fine.”

“Okay. I’ll get cups, hold on.” 

You watch him start to undo his buttons on the top of his shirt and rolling up his sleeves to show his forearms— his very veiny muscular arms. 

You find yourself swallowing a lump stuck in your throat when your mind starts to wonder. You already knew he could carry you with ease but could he—  _no_. You shake your head at the thought. You want those thoughts to dissipate. For now. 

“What do you want to drink?”

“Um,” You stare off into space, mumbling a quiet, “Pepsi is fine...”

You’re embarrassed he’s caught you so many times staring.

He hands you your cup and sits on the floor as you slide off the couch to sit next to him. You felt like a child.

“So? Did you pick something?”

“Yeah... I wanted to watch something scary so the Conjuring it is!” You mention while pressing play. 

Jungkook takes the opportunity to scoot back and lean against the couch while pulling you to sit between his legs. He engulfs you in his arms, sitting his chin on your shoulder and effectively cuddling you from behind. 

“I thought we were eating?” You joke of course but he just grunts and snuggles deeper into your neck. 

“We are. I just wanted to cuddle first,” He kisses your neck only for a shiver to travel down your spine causing you to shake. 

“Jungkookie~” You whine when he doesn’t let you go.

“Sorry,” Is all he says, letting you go so he could eat too. You slump in his arms, moving your pizza box to the floor so you don’t have to do much reaching to get a slice. 

The night goes on like this until he notices that once you’re done eating, you start drifting to sleep in his arms. He constantly rubs his hands up and down your arms to comfort you but, mainly to keep you warm since he can feel the goosebumps on your arms. He notes to turn the ac down later. 

He thought you might’ve been uncomfortable so he maneuvers you without waking you to carry you to the guest room and puts you to bed. He gazes at your sleeping form. His heart feels like it could combust at any giving moment because he’d never thought he’d ever get this far. It’s crazy when he actually sits and really thinks about it. Words can’t even describe how he feels right at this very moment but all he knows he’s overly glad, overjoyed. Ecstatic? 

Maybe. 

“Jungkookie~” You whisper, peaking one eye open to see him gazing down at you. He expects you to say something but, frowns when you don’t.

His heart pounds wildly at the next words you say-

“Please stay with me?” 

He’s not even sure of what to say to that but, if he’s being completely honest... He’d love to. 

But, is that really a good idea? He doesn’t think so, though it doesn’t stop you from tugging him toward the bed. 

“Please?” You whine causing him to smile harder. You’re being so cute today. His heart can’t take it.   
  
“Are you sure?” Jungkook carefully asks, watching you quickly nod and pat the space next to you.  
  
“Yes baby.” 

He scoots himself next to you, covering both of you up with the covers. His arm laid over your stomach, he lets you snuggle into his chest as the smell of your scented lotion fills his nose. You were on your way to falling back asleep when he places a kiss on your forehead and smiles into it.   
  
It felt good to have someone to hold, kiss and cuddle at night; even if it is for a short period of time. 

“Jungkookie?”

He hums in acknowledgment. He goes quiet, trying to shut his brain off but, nothing seems to work. You don’t say a word though, so he wonders if he should actually say something when he eventually decides to.

“Yes princess?”  
  
“You never answered my question.” 

He knows exactly what question you’re referring to and he had a reason as to why he didn’t. Because he doesn’t know himself. He just knows whenever the three of you are together that’s when he’s his happiest and stress-free.

It’s crazy how that works.

“I don’t know,” He mumbles, laying his cheeks on top of your head, “I’m just happy whenever I’m with you two.” 

You chuckle and he feels your head moving so he knows you’re trying to gaze up at him. He moves back enough to catch your eyes. 

“Well, you wanna know something?” You ask, but your voice trails off so he knows you’re on the verge of falling asleep again.   
  
“Hmm? What’s that?”  
  
“I’m happy when I’m with you two as well.” 

Jungkook feels his heart swell ad he knows you can hear how hard it’s thumping in his chest. His lips gently stretch into a grin. He doesn’t know what to say but, what he does know is he can stay like this forever. 

You learn up to lean forward as your breath ghosts over his cheek. You place a delicate kiss on it. He’s a little disappointed you didn’t kiss his lips but, he’ll take what he can get. 

He lays in silence, glancing over at you every couple of minutes. His breath hitches when your hands rub closer to his navel as he’s feeling a bit ticklish. He knows it’s not on purpose but, it still feels funny.

“Goodnight Princess,” He speaks softly though he knows it’s falling on deaf ears. He holds you so close enough that you’d probably suffocate if he rolled over. Just when his eyes begin to droop, he hears a light buzz come from the nightstand. Noting it’s your phone because his is still in his study. He doesn’t want to be nosey but, at the same time— it could be Jimin and he knows you were waiting on a text from him.

“Princess?” He whispers, trying to shake you as gently as he can without startling you but, you don’t budge. 

Just then it starts to ring with an unknown number popping up. He really doesn’t want to answer your phone but, you’re not awake to and it might be important.

After the third ring, he answers but is met with silence.

“Hello?”

They hang up. He sits your phone back on the nightstand because he already feels guilty he even answered it but, of course, it starts buzzing yet again with the same number who just called. This time, however, it’s a text message.

He’s able to unlock your phone because he remembers you telling him the code one time; he scowls.   
  
Whoever this person is, was being nasty and rude and he doesn’t understand why you haven’t blocked them already. You hadn’t mentioned anything to him about it and he’s sure Jimin most likely doesn’t know anything about it either. 

“Y/n,” Jungkook tries again but, he’s still unable to wake you so he gives up for the time being.

He locks your phone and sits back on the nightstand while simultaneously turning down the ringer so it doesn’t bother neither of you too much. He wonders who would ever say something like that to you.

He knows he has to tell Jimin. Even if you won’t.

Just when he starts to try and fall asleep again, it buzzes again and what he sees on the notification wall makes his heart drop. 

> **[11:34pm] (+1-67-986-2248):**   _miss you baby girl. I want you back and I’m going to get you even if I have to take you away from them. They don’t deserve you like I do. I’ll see you soon xoxo_  


	16. Side Chapter (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Jungkook have a hot & heavy make-out session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had this part with chapter 14 but, it didn't fit so I took it out but, I didn't want it to go to waste so here's an extra chapter. i hope you enjoy xoxo

“Sweetheart?” Jungkook tries his best to shake you awake but, it’s no use. You’re knocked out and lightly snoring away. You must’ve been really tired because you were out like a light in an hour after eating. He didn’t mind it, however. You need your rest. And, he loves the fact that you always cuddle him like it was second nature. 

He noticed pretty early on that you love to show affection a lot more than Jimin, though Jimin was pretty high up there too. Holding hands, cuddling, kissing-- you were always quick to do it first.

He brushes your hair out of your face and softly kisses your forehead and lets it linger.  

Truthfully, he always thought he’d end up alone. He slowly came to terms with it seeing as he always buried himself in his work. His father, however, always told him that love isn’t worth losing money. It always made him question if he even loves his mother like he claims he does. One thing he knew for sure is he didn’t want to be like his father. Miserable and lonely. 

He didn’t want to leave this world without knowing how it feels to love and truly be loved in return.

He knows this thing he has between the two of you may or may not last forever but, all he can do is live in the now. Believe that it will and be happy that it is. 

He glances down at your sleeping form, chuckling when you groan and turning your body to snuggle deeper into his chest. His heart feels warm, he feels cozy. He feels  _home_. The warmth your body gives is soothing, a delicate lullaby to help him in his quest to fall asleep too.

He takes the knitted blanket his mother made him for his first day of college, off the back of the couch and covers both of you with it. He softly strokes the top of your hair and takes the opportunity to hold your hand to lock your fingers within his. He rubs the back of your hand with his thumb while his attention is on the television. 

Just then he hears the couch bend to your weight as you turn over. Stretching your arms upward as you snuggle to keep the warmth. His warmth. 

You glance up while rubbing your tired eyes. It’s still so surreal how adorable you look when you first wake up. 

“What’s wrong?” 

He tugs you closer so you’re face to face. 

“Nothing Princess. Go back to sleep,” He smiles. 

“Are you sure?” You look to the television to see what he’s watching but, become completely disinterested when you realize it’s a stupid commercial. You don’t see his eyes flicker down to your lips. He notices they’re still tinted red and slightly swollen from the make-out session you had before you fell asleep. He wants to kiss you again. He’s tempted. “You’re staring babe.” 

“Hm?”

“You’re staring,” You chuckle, leaning in to leave a soft peck on his jawline before snuggling into the crook of his neck.

“I can’t help it,” He lifts your chin to get you to look at him, “You’re a sight for sore eyes.” 

“Such a romantic.” 

The movie playing ends up being long forgotten.

He kisses you softly though he’s careful not to scare you off. You mold into one another with ease as you climb on top of him and run your hand up his chest to feel his pecks. Caressing and kneading the muscle as he lets out a loose groan. Kissing down his neck proves to be a trigger because he bares it for you to get better access. His hand finding purchase on your ass, you moan when he gives it a squeeze, his other arm wrapped around your waist.

“I’ve been waiting for this,” He mutters against your lips. You can’t help but, shiver; his voice low as he hisses when you nibble on his neck again. 

“Have you?”

“Yeah,” He gasps, his hand gripping tighter on any part of you he can get his hands on, “Ever since you gave me that massage. I—” 

You lean in for another kiss this time a little more desperate and messy. Effectively shutting him up. 

You start to unbutton his shirt as you grind against his lap. Leaving it halfway undone with his chest on full display. His breathing picks up slightly as you pull your tank strips down enough for him to get a wonderful view.

“Show me,” You smiles while climbing off his lap to lay on your back. He wastes no time climbing on top of you. Your hands caress his abdomen as you open your legs for him settle between them, “Show me how much you want to make me yours.”

“You’re such a tease, baby,” He huffs, kissing down your neck to your collarbone. His body relaxes when you run your fingers through his hair. Your hips bucking to get him to do something. Anything. At this point, it would be better than suffering from how turned on you are, “I’ve wanted you so bad. Jimin too but, there’s something about you...”

“Jungkook,” You breath harshly, “Please...”

“Fuck,” Jungkook leans back to take in the sight of how flustered you are. Your lustful gaze is sexy ass hell and he doesn’t know if he can handle it. The one thing he does know is his name sounds so good falling from your lips, “Say my name again.”

“Jungkookie~”

He groans, leaning in to kiss you. His hands locked within yours as he raises them above your head but, before you could go any further. His phone begins to ring. Of course, he can never get any privacy.

He sighs, “What could he possibly want...”

“Do you have to take it?” You whine into his neck wanting to pull him closer but, he frowns.

“Unfortunately.”

You reluctantly let him go. Sighing, sitting up to fix your disheveled clothes. He grabs his phone to only roll his eyes, kissing your cheek and telling you he would be back.

Annoyed doesn’t even begin to explain your mood but, you can sense how sleepy you’re getting again.

You lay down on the couch and groan— placing your arms over your eyes. You don’t know how long he’s been gone but, the least you think about it the more you’ve become relaxed and the faster you’re falling asleep.

“Y/n? I’m so—“ Jungkook sighs, looking at you with nothing but love in his chocolate eyes, “Oh.”

He turns off the television and picks you up bridal style to carry you to the bedroom. Laying you on the bed, he smiles when you squirm to try and get comfortable.

“I don’t deserve you,” Jungkook eyebrows knit together.

He really doesn’t. You're everything he could ever ask for in a woman. And, Jimin is everything he wants in a man but, for some reason, he feels as if he doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t deserve him and he definitely doesn’t deserve you, “I adore you...” He whispers, placing a kiss on your cheek.

His heart pounding wildly. His heart honestly can’t handle any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are welcomed!  
> thank you for reading lovely <333


End file.
